Jonas Sister meets Glee
by kablava3595
Summary: Jonas sister joins the GLEE CLUB! Will love happen for! starts from the episode Hairography all the way to the end of 2nd season! might do 3rd! Chapters get better as it goes on! Puck/OC.
1. New School

I Never Knew

Characters: Might add more later and some might leave, not every character will be a big part in the story.

Kaitlin Aline Jonas: Youngest sibling to the Jonas family, as in the Jonas Brothers, she's 15 years old, light brown hair and it looks like she has blond highlights but its natural, about 5ft 6in, slim body, has that punk rock look to her.

Nick Jonas: Youngest Jonas Brother, 17 years old, dark brown curly hair, 5ft 9in, muscular, rock star look

Joe Jonas: Kaitlin's favorite brother, 20 years old, dark brown short hair, 5ft 10in, built body, rock star look

Kevin Jonas: Eldest sibling, 22 years old, dark brown curly hair, 5ft 10in, slim body, rock star look

Glee Characters

Rachel Berry: She is a perfectionist, often picked on by the popular cheerleaders, has two dads. 5ft 5in, small body, brunette and brown eyes, in love with Finn, loves Glee too. 16 years old.

Finn Hudson: very popular quarterback also in Glee, He lives with his single mother. He ISN'T the father of Quinn's baby but thinks he is. He's 6ft 1in, jocks body, and short brown hair. 16 years old.

Mr. Schuester: New head of McKinley's Glee Club, young, optimistic Spanish teacher, blondish brown short hair, thinks highly of all the Glee kids. He's married to Terri, his high school sweetheart.

Sue Sylvester: Cheerleader Coach who loves to be in the press and ruin Glee.

Quinn Fabray: Finn's girlfriend, not a cheerleader anymore, having a baby and her parents don't approve so she's living with Finn, Quinn wants Finn to be the father but he's not, his best friend is. She's 5ft 7in, blond hair, and slim body all the guys dream of. 16 years old.

Noah (Puck) Puckerman: Arrogant football player, bully but easing down because he's apart of Glee. Has a Mohawk, 5ft 10in, built body, real father of Quinn's baby and Finn doesn't know yet. 16 years old.

Kurt Hummel: In Glee, he is a soprano and has a flair for the dramatic. He is a self-named fashion iconoclast (Gay). Best friends with Mercedes and likes a fashion challenge, on the football team as kicker, slim body, 5ft 7in, brown hair. 16 years old.

Artie Abrams: In glee, he's a geeky guitarist who spends more time avoiding bullies than chasing girls. In a wheelchair, short brown hair, don't know how tall he is. In love with Tina. 16 years old.

Mercedes Jones: In Glee, she is a dynamic diva-in-training who refuses to sing back-up. She has a flair for fashion. She's big but doesn't care, 5ft 6in, African American with nice black hair. 16 years old.

Tina Cohen-Chang: In Glee, she is awkward and needs to suppress her stutter before she can take center stage. Asian, 5ft 7in, long black hair, likes Artie. 16 years old.

Santana Lopez: A Part of Glee because Quinn made her but now likes it. Independent Latina, she broke up with Puck but doesn't want any other girls hanging out with him like Quinn. Best friends with Brittany. 5ft 7in, always wearing cheer uniform. 16 years old.

Brittany (no one knows her last name): In Glee, known as the dumb blonde but is really nice. She really enjoys Glee and glad Quinn made her join. 5ft 8in and is always wearing cheer uniform. 16 years old.

Mike Chang: A football player with dancing abilities that ends up joining the Glee Club. The other Asian, he likes Glee even though Puck forced him to join. 5ft 9in, has a slim body. 16 years old.

Matt Rutherford: Forced to join Glee because of Puck, he really enjoys it now. He's good friends with Mike and Brittany; he wants someone new to come though because he feels like everyone has a special bond with someone except him. Football player jock, he's half black and proud, 5ft 9in. 16 years old.

More may be added later…

Chapter 1 New School

My family decides to take a break from touring, I can understand that but why do they want to spend their free time in Lima, Ohio, there's nothing interesting about it. Today is my first day of school at McKinley High School; it's the last day of November so I'm going to this school late. I get dressed trying to make a good first impression to all the students and teachers. I'm a freshman but because all the testing I took I'm going to be taking all sophomore classes. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen where my three brothers are. Nick: You excited? Kaitlin: No. Joe: Cheer up, it won't be like the last school where you used your actual last name, you get to use your middle name. Kaitlin: I guess, do you think all make any new friends? Kevin: Of Course! Just be yourself. I nodded. I was still really nervous. Nick: Let's Go, I'll drop you off. He goes outside to start his car. Kaitlin: I'll see you guys later. They both give me hugs and wished me good luck. Here goes nothing.

I picked up my schedule in the main office and was looking for room 115, Spanish 2. While walking all the kids that past me gave me stares, making me feel uneasy. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into someone and I fell to the ground. Finn: Sorry about that, wasn't watching where I was going. He gave me his hand and pulled me up. Kaitlin: Neither was I. I looked up at him, he was tall. Finn: I'm Finn by the way, are you new? Kaitlin: Yeah, I'm Kaitlin. He smiled. Finn: Nice to meet you, where you going? I look at my schedule. Kaitlin: Ahh…Room 115, Spanish 2 with Mr. Schuester. Finn: Really! That's where I'm going. Kaitlin: Cool. He shows me to the class and takes me up to the teacher. Finn: Hey Mr. Shue, this is Kaitlin, she's new. He looks at his attendance sheet. Mr. Shue: Here you are, right at the top, Kaitlin Aline. Kaitlin: That's me. Puck: Finn! One of Finn's friends calls him. Finn: I'll talk to you later Kaitlin, if you have any problems just come and find me. He smiles and goes to his Mohawk friend. I turn back to Mr. Schuester. Mr. Shue: Let me see your schedule. I hand it over and he skims through it. Mr. Shue: I think you have most classes with Rachel, she can show you around. He points to the petite brunette in the front row looking over music lyrics. Mr. Shue: Rachel! Come here please. She rushes over to us. Rachel: Yes Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue: This is Kaitlin, she's new and has pretty much the same classes, and can you show her around? Rachel: Of Course I can. She grabs me by the arm and brings me to where she was sitting. Rachel: So you're new, you like it here? Kaitlin: Honestly not really, it's so small; I'm used to bigger places. Rachel: Well everyone here just wants to get out; I'm going to be famous on Broadway. Kaitlin: You perform, so do my brothers. Rachel: Do they go here? What do they do? Kaitlin: They're in a band and out of high school. Rachel: Oh, well I'm pretty much the star of Glee, can you perform? Kaitlin: I guess so. Rachel: You should join, we could use more members, after school meet me here. Kaitlin: Ok. If joining Glee is how all make friends then so be it.

Rachel is a big chatter box; she just kept going on and on. I ate lunch with her friends, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt; they're really nice and are in Glee also. I made my way back to room 115 where Rachel was waiting patiently. Rachel: Finally! Let's go, were late. She dragged me to the choir room where 11 kids were plus Mr. Schuester. The kids included Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Finn, and that kid that called him this morning. Rachel: Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue, I was waiting for Kaitlin, and she wants to join. I could see Finn smiling and so was Mr. Shue. Mr. Shue: That's great, show us what you got. He points for me to take center stage in front of everyone. I got nervous because they're all staring at me so I decide to keep my eyes on the people I know.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors It's the morning of your very first day And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while Try and stay out of everybody's way _I get more comfortable and get into it._ It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here For the next four years in this town Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say "You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you You're gonna believe them And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out Well, count to ten, take it in This is life before you know who you're gonna be Fifteen…

I finish at that last verse and look to Mr. Shue, he was the first one to clap then everyone else does. Mr. Shue: What do you thing guys, is she in? Everyone says either "Yeah" or "Definitely." : Why don't we take the first 15 minutes to get to know Kaitlin? He walks to the pianist and Finn comes up to me. Finn: You did great. Kaitlin: Thanks! Finn: I didn't know you could sing. Kaitlin: My whole family sings so I got into it. The blonde girl comes up to me with her two cheerleader friends. Quinn: I'm Quinn, Finn's girlfriend, and this is Brittany and Santana. Kaitlin: Nice to meet you guys. She gave me a fake smile, Santana looked irritated and Brittany seemed really bubbly and happy. They walk away. Finn: Don't mind Quinn, she's just going through the stages of pregnancy. Kaitlin: She's pregnant, so you're the father? Finn: Yep, it's a girl. I nodded; the three other guys come up to me. Puck: I'm Puck. He smiles and winks at me. Puck: This is Mike. Mike seemed nice. Puck: And this is Matt. Now Matt caught my eye. He put his hand out and I shook it. It was weird; there was something about his touch that made me shiver a little. Kaitlin: Nice to meet you. He was smiling at me and kept shaking my hand. I faked a cough and he quickly let go. Matt: Nice to meet you too. He walks away with Mike and Puck gets my attention. Puck: Did you just move here, like two days ago? Kaitlin: Yeah. Puck: What do you know; I believe you're my new neighbor. He smirked. There was something about this kid that yelled trouble. Mr. Shue: Alright guys let's try "True Colors" again, Tina from the top. We all take our seats and Tina starts singing.


	2. Fitting In

Chapter 2 Fitting In

I've been here for over a week and the Glee kids have made me feel welcome, at least most of them, Quinn doesn't because I talk a lot with Finn. Then a few days ago I was going for a run and Puck appears out of nowhere and starts running with me. We actually had a meaningful conversation about both our lives, he was actually easy to talk to and I guess he found me to be a person he could open up to. We kind of became friends from there and Santana doesn't like that. I've always found it easy to talk to guys than girls, probably because I have three older brothers. I got closer to everyone else too. Tina, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, and I went to the mall over the weekend and Kurt gave me a lot of tips, they're pretty good when it comes to fashion. Artie and I rocked out on the guitars; I borrowed one of my brother's guitars. Artie told me how he felt unappreciated and was glad I came here which made me feel good. We're working on this new song with dance steps so during lunch today Mike and Matt taught me some of the steps which was great because I'm not much of a dancer. Out of everyone I really enjoy spending time with Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt. I want to get to know Matt better, he hasn't opened up as much as everyone else, which is fine but I want to know more about him. So anyways it was time for Glee rehearsal, it's now my favorite part of school. As usual I was the last to enter the room. Rachel: Kaitlin! Over here! I walk over to Rachel who's next to Finn. Kaitlin: Hey guys. They both smile at me. Mr. Shue: Alright guys, I have something new planned for today. I thought about how everyone hasn't all gotten to express themselves through song so I've decided that everyone will get to sing their own. Think about what song you're going to perform, I really want it to mean something. So I chose randomly the order of who performs. On Wednesday it will be Kurt, Santana, Mike, Artie, Kaitlin, Rachel, and Quinn. Then on Friday will have Mercedes, Brittany, Puck, Matt, Finn, and Tina. Everyone was now all excited, especially Rachel. Rachel: I think I know exactly what I'm going to pick. Finn: I don't. Kaitlin: I have no clue. Mr. Shue: Here, why don't I do one. He takes off his jacket and cues the pianist. Everyone cheers until he starts.

_In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway American dream  
At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines  
Sprung from cages out on highway 9,  
Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and stepping out over the line  
Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
Its a death trap, it's a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while were young  
`cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run_

He stops and everyone claps. Mr. Shue: Something likes that and were not doing full songs just pick your favorite part. Does everyone have it? We all nod. Mr. Shue: Good, You're all dismissed. Rachel speeds off, right behind her are Kurt, Tina, Artie, Santana, and Brittany. Mercedes: You coming Kaitlin. Kaitlin: You go ahead. I check my phone and there's a text from Nick. ___U need 2 b picked ^? ___ I look over to where everyone else is, Quinn's dragging Finn off which leaves Mike, Matt, and Puck. I reply saying No and walk over to them. Puck: Need a ride? I nod. Puck: Alright, meet me at my pick up. I smile and he walks off. Mike: Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. He bumps fists with Matt and gives me a side hug. Kaitlin: Bye. He dances off to his locker which left me and Matt. Matt: You think you're well adjusted to this school yet? Kaitlin: Yeah, thanks to Glee. Matt: Glee's pretty cool. He smiles at me. Kaitlin: So what song you going to sing on Friday? Matt: I don't know something special. What about you? Kaitlin: Same, maybe do more of "Fifteen." Matt: You should pick a different one. I nodded. Kaitlin: Well I should go. Matt: Ok, I'll see you at the sophomore assembly tomorrow. Kaitlin: Yeah. I don't want to tell him I'm a freshmen or the fact that I'm like 2 years younger. He gives me a hug, I get that shiver again. Matt: See ya. Kaitlin: Bye. I walk out to the parking lot and Puck's waiting in his truck, I hop in. Kaitlin: Sorry about that. Puck: No problem, so you ever going to tell them who your brothers are or am I going to be driving you everyday just so no one see's you getting in or out of their cars. Kaitlin: I'll tell them soon, it's not a big deal. Puck: We have a girl in Glee related to rock stars; it would be a big deal. Kaitlin: I'll tell them soon. Puck: I don't mind driving you. He winks at me. Kaitlin: Good to hear. Puck: You know you're like my only friend who's a girl. Kaitlin: What about all those other girls I see you talk to. Puck: No I just want to get into their pants, you're different. Now it was getting a little uncomfortable, we finally get to our houses. I hop out of the car, before I shut the door Puck speaks up. Puck: We could be more. He then drove off into his driveway and quickly walked inside. I wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about; I put it on the list of things to think about later.


	3. Meaning Behind the Song

_I haven't decided who should b with who yet, have any preferences email me._

* * *

Chapter 3 Meaning behind the Song

I practiced all of Tuesday and was now ready for my performance, I'm happy in the song I chose. I walked into the doors of McKinley, looking over the lyrics of my song. It's only been a week and Rachel has already rubbed off on me. I make it to my locker, open it up and collect all my books I needed for my morning classes. I shut my locker and was surprised to see Mike standing there with a silly grin on his face. Kaitlin: What's up with you? Mike: I just heard Brittany might like me. I smile. Kaitlin: I knew you liked her, you going to ask her out? Mike: Not until I'm entirely sure, I don't want to be rejected. Kaitlin: Who would reject you? Mike: I know right. Anyways, you ready for Glee, our performances. Kaitlin: Oh yeah, I'm so stoked. Mike: Me too, I heard that Mr. Shue is having a surprise guest to chose who they liked the best so we can use that song for one of our later performances. Kaitlin: That's cool, now I can't wait. Mike: Well I'll catch you later. Kaitlin: Bye! He walks off to some of his friends and I head off to my technology class, my only freshmen class.

After lunch I go to my locker to get my afternoon stuff and the stuff I need for Glee later. I shut my locker and standing there is Matt. Matt: Where were you yesterday morning? Did you forget about the sophomore assembly? I had to come up with a quick excuse. Kaitlin: Mr. Shue needed to talk to me about how I was doing in Spanish so I didn't make it. Matt: Well Rachel made all of us Glee kids sit together to make a point about how we should have our Glee picture in the yearbook. She also made us sit in the front so a lot of people were staring at us; it got funny when some girls behind us started calling Puck a loser. I laughed a little. Kaitlin: Well sorry I missed it. Matt: It's cool, well I got to go, can't wait to see you perform later, bye. He practically starts jogging away. I start laughing when he runs into someone then make my way to my class.

Finally the time we've all been waiting for Glee time. I enter the choir room, last as usual and take the last seat left between Mercedes and Finn. Mr. Shue comes rushing in with his wife; I've seen a picture of her in his classroom. Mr. Shue: Hey guys, Mrs. Schuester will be judging along with me for which song we can use for a later performance. I look over to Mike and he mouths "I told Yaw." Mr. Shue: Let's begin, come on up Kurt. Kurt walks to the front and turns on his music.

_A summer's disregard A broken bottle top  
And a one man's soul  
They follow each other  
On the wind ya' know  
'Cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know_

I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change, yey

He finishes with a very high note, everyone claps and Mercedes whistle, he sits down and high fives her Next up is Santana, I wonder what she picked. Santana: This was my favorite song as a little girl.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away  
They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are  
Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl._

During her performance I'm just thinking why she would pick that song; at least it was nice and short. Most people clap, I don't see Kurt clap and she smiles and sits down next to Brittany. Mr. Shue: Go for it Mike! Mike gets up to the front. Kaitlin: Let's go Mike! He smiles and he turns on the music, right away he starts to dance.

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told ya  
They'll be the king of hearts  
And you're the queen of spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers  
I know we got it good, but they got it made  
And the grass is getting greener each day  
I know things are looking up  
But soon they'll take us down  
Before anybody's on our way_

They got all the right friends in all the right places  
(so yeah, we're going down)  
They got all the right moves in all the right places  
(so yeah, we're going down)  
I said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
(yeah, we're going down)  
I said everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going  
(yeah, we're going down)

Everyone sang the backup parts because we all knew the song, I loved his choice. He got a round of applause; I think I even saw Mr. Shue dancing a little. Next up was Artie; he rolled himself up and got his guitar. He began to play some chords then started to sing.

_I can't sleep tonight  
Everybody saying everything's alright  
Still I can't close my eyes  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong  
why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining  
I can't avoid the lightning I can't stand myself  
I'm being held up by an invisible man  
Still life on a shelf when  
I got my mind on something else._

I love that song, the look on Tina's eyes was either she loved the song or she loves the boy singing it. When I realized I was next I felt the butterflies in my stomach, that's not good. I walk up to the front, turn and face everyone. Everyone's smiling except for Santana and Quinn but I don't care about them right now. I turn the music on and wait for my cue; I look at Rachel for reassurance.

_Baby, baby, baby  
From the day I saw you  
I really really want to catch your eye  
There's something special 'bout you  
I must really like you  
Cause not a lotta guys are worth my time  
_

I look over to Puck and he's smiling then I look over to Matt and he seems like he's enjoying it so far, this made me feel more confident especially when I see Finn start lip syncing the words.

_Ooo baby, baby, baby  
It's gettin kind of crazy  
Cause you are takin over my mind  
And it feels like oooooo  
But you don't know my name  
And I swear it feels like ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo  
You don't know my name  
(round and round and round we go, will you ever know)_

I end with everyone helping me with the last line. I bow and I get claps from everyone, including Mr. Shue's wife. I was feeling good now, not just because I was done but because I think I did a good job. Mr. Shue: Alright Rachel lets go. She practically runs up looking over excited. Rachel: Before I start I'd just like to say that I want to thank you all for taking time to hear me, this is a song from one of my favorite movies, I suggest when you figure out what it is that you join along, okay? Her music's starts and she's smiling really bright.

_Baby look at me And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet Give me time I'll make you forget the rest  
I got more in me And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands Don't you know who I am  
Remember my name  
Fame  
I'm gonna live forever I'm gonna learn how to fly High  
I feel it coming together People will see me and cry Fame  
I'm gonna make it to heaven Light up the sky like a flame Fame  
I'm gonna live forever Baby remember my name_

She hits the last note so perfectly then sits down before we start clapping. Finally the last one of the day is Quinn. She walks up and cues the pianist; she smiles then begins to sing.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over!  
I know I know exactly what they need!  
And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead, and yes indeed, you will be...  
POPULAR! You're gonna be popular!_

Of course she'd pick that song; she got the most claps from Santana and Finn. Mr. Shue gets up and goes to the front. Mr. Shue: Great performances guys! We have a lot to thinking about. He looks over to his wife. Mr. Shue: Well it seems we have another thirty minutes until we usually ends so how about we finish performances today, what you guys think? All: Yeah! He laughs a little. Mr. Shue: Let's go Mercedes. She walks up and right away begins.

_Take me on a trip; I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York; I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy._

_He said Hey Sister.  
It's really really nice to meet ya.  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.  
I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.  
Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath them.  
And no I ain't been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York's heart awaits. First let's see the west end.  
I'll show you to my Bredrin.  
I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy_

Everyone claps and she sits down, then Brittany gets up. Brittany: So I'm just singing right I don't actually have to perform? Mr. Shue: It's called a performance Brittany. Brittany: Ohh, ok.

_When you see her, say a prayer and kiss your heart goodbye  
she's trouble, in a word get closer to the fire  
Run faster, her laughter burns you up inside  
you're spinning round and round  
you can't get up, you try but you can't You try to avoid her, fate is in your hands  
She's smiling, an invitation to the dance  
Her heart is on the street,  
Now you're falling at her feet  
You try to get away but you can't._

For some reason she ends with jazz hands and we all clap. Next up is Puck; I wonder what he's got in store. He gets up there looking like he'd rather be home, he picks up a guitar and starts hitting chords. I didn't know he could play.

_Though I've tried before to tell her Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Everytime that I come near her I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start  
Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she does just turns me on  
Even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on  
Do I have to tell the story Of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella But it's always me that ends up getting wet_

He was smiling at me the whole time and I couldn't help but smile, I think I might have even been blushing. When he was done everyone started clapping which made me get out of my trance. He sat down and Tina got up and began her performance.

_I heard that you were talking shhh  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up_

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Cause I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl I ain't no hollaback girl

I like the song but I don't think it worked so well with her voice, she still did great though. Finn: I'm up. He smiles and makes his way to the front. Finn: Let me just say, RIP MJ. He sings without any music.

_Hey Pretty Baby with the High Heels On. You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known You're Just A Product Of Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby And Tell Me Twice That You're The One For Me  
The Way You Make Me Feel (The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On (You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet (You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone (My Lonely Days Are Gone)_

Everyone sang to the backup parts because everyone knew the song. We all clapped and he took his seat next to me. We were at the last person and I was excited to hear what they were singing. He goes up and turns his music on; right away I know what the song is.

_My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
and I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

I love that song so much and Matt's voice goes great with it, the whole time he seemed a little shy up there, he was really good. Everyone claps and Matt sits down and Mr. Shue goes up. Mr. Shue: Well guys this is gonna be a hard decision for us, they were all great. I'll see you guys all tomorrow. We all get up and leave, Joe was waiting outside for me, since I didn't want anyone to see me get in his car I run all the way out to the parking lot and hop into his car, he drives off.

The songs everyone sang were Kurt (Man in the Mirror), Santana (Material Girl), Mike (All the Right Moves), Artie (Why does it Always Rain on My Guitar), Kaitlin (You Don't Know My Name), Rachel (Fame), Quinn (Popular), Mercedes (American Boy), Brittany (Who's that Girl), Puck (Every little Thing She Does is Magic), Tina (Hollaback Girl), Finn(The Way You Make Me Feel), Matt (Your Beautiful).

_Tell me what you thought and how you think it's going so far, and if you have any suggestions on like something you want to happen please tell me…_


	4. Don't Take my Picture

Chapter 4 Don't Take my Picture

I had a pretty good weekend, me and my brothers finally got our Christmas tree and let me just say it's really pretty. So anyways, I walk into Glee rehearsal late because Ms. Pillsbury, the school counselor wanted to talk to me about how I was adjusting. She thought it would be a better idea if I took all freshmen classes but I don't want to because if I did I wouldn't have any classes with my friends. She also asked me how I was enjoying glee, she seems nice but she asked me too many questions. I get into the choir room to find everyone looking upset except for Rachel and Mr. Shue who were smiling. I take a seat next to Kurt. Kaitlin: What's going on? Kurt: Well we were in the clear from not taking a glee picture for the yearbook but Mr. Shue talked to principal Figgins so now were getting a fourth of a page and two of us have to be in it. Kaitlin: Why exactly do none of you guys want to have a glee picture in the yearbook? Mike whose sitting behinds us buts in. Mike: It's social suicide! All the other yearbooks with glee photos in them have been completely ruined with kids drawing all over them. I finally got it, and then thought who's going to be in the picture? Kaitlin: Ahh…Who exactly is…Kurt caught me off. Kurt: Were voting on it in a minute or two, just vote for Rachel. I nodded. Mr. Shue comes back to everyone. Mr. Shue: Alright guys, let's vote for whose going to be in the photo. Mercedes: I vote Rachel. Kurt: I second that. Mr. Shue passes around pieces of paper to cast our vote. Seconds later Mr. Shue collects them and looks over it. Mr. Shue: Ok, it seems you all voted for Rachel, including Rachel. I look over to her and she's smiling. Mr. Shue: We need one more guys. Quinn: We don't mind Rachel taking the picture by herself Mr. Shue. Puck: Yeah, ahh… she deserves it. Mr. Shue nods and then the late bell rings.

So this is what happened, Rachel told me that she got Finn to take the picture with her but when it came time to taking the picture he didn't show up. I thought that would make her really sad but she said she was ok; she called an emergency glee meeting in the choir room during lunch. I go to my locker first to drop my stuff off and grab my lunch. I close my locker and was surprised by finding Mike and Matt standing there. Kaitlin: Why do you two always do that?!?! Matt: It's fun. Mike: And easy to scare you. Kaitlin: Oh well that's great to hear. They both were smiling weirdly. Kaitlin: What are you two thinking? They come closer to me and Mike takes my lunch away and then Matt pulls me over his shoulder so I was now facing his bottom. They start walking and decide to take the long way to the choir room. Mike: You liking the view from there Kaitlin? Kaitlin: You two are so immature; when I get down from here you two are dead! They didn't take my threat seriously and just kept laughing. Matt: Chill out Kaitlin, I do this to everyone. Mike: Yeah everyone you… I hear a loud smack. Mike: OW! Gosh Matt, you're so mean! Matt: Yeah and you have a big mouth. I notice my surroundings now and realize we made it into the choir room. Finn: Who's that Matt? He turns around and I lift my head up and see Finn, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt. Kaitlin: Hi guys. They look like they're holding in laughter. Kaitlin: Will you let me go now! Matt: Yeah. He takes me off his shoulder and puts me down gently. Kaitlin: Thank you very much Matthew. He smirks. Mike: Matthew. Matt glares at mike. Matt: Shut up Michael. They keep arguing while everyone else comes in and take a seat; Puck takes the seat next to me. He looks to me. Puck: What's up with those two? Kaitlin: Honestly, I'm not sure. Once Rachel gets here the two knuckle heads take a seat and she seems overjoyed with excitement. Rachel: Alright guys, I called this meeting to say that we are no longer going to be made fun of. Santana: And why is that? Rachel: I've landed Glee club its first big break; we all have been cast into a local commercial, besides, no one messes with celebrities. Everyone started to get really excited. Mercedes: What type of commercial? Rachel: Mattresses. Everyone started talking. Puck: I can't believe this, Berry did good for once. Kaitlin: A commercial, I'm so excited!

We were now at Mattress Land in a dressing room they made for us. Tina: I can't believe were finally breaking into the bis. Rachel: I want us to remember what it feels like to be here together as a team. Mercedes: Whatever, as soon as I get my record deal I'm not speaking to any of you. Everyone laughed a little. We all get up and walk over to the director and the owner of the store. Director: Let's go over the script. Finn started. Finn: Ah me. Mercedes: What's wrong? Puck: We just lost our jobs, at the factory; we can't get a good night sleep. He used a lot of pauses and was very dramatic. Rachel: Chipper Up! Come on down to Mattress land, we've gotten your whole sale prices to fit youuur style and pocket book. She was really loud; one thing Rachel isn't good at, acting. I wish I got a line. Rachel: I'm sorry, your script is brilliant but were Glee club, we should perform. Director: Perform the lines as I wrote them. That made me laugh a little. Owner: Wait a minute Dennis, what do you have in mind? We all got into our places on the mattresses.

_Aaa-ohh _

_I get up, and nothing gets me down.  
You got it tough. I've seen the toughest soul around.  
And I know, baby, just how you feel.  
You've got to roll with the punches to get to what's real  
Oh can't you see me standing here,  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen.  
Oh can't you see what I mean?_

Might as well jump. Jump!  
Might as well jump.  
Go ahead, jump. Jump!  
Go ahead, jump.

Aaa-ohh Hey you! Who said that?  
Baby how you been?  
You say you don't know, you won't know  
until you begin.  
Well can't you see me standing here,  
I've got my back against the record machine  
I ain't the worst that you've seen.  
Oh can't you see what I mean?

Might as well jump. Jump!  
Go ahead, jump.  
Might as well jump. Jump!  
Go ahead, jump. Jump!

We were all jumping around having fun, Mike, Puck, Matt, and Brittany did most all the cool flips and stuff, it was pretty cool. When we all hit that last note we were laying down on the mattresses. Owner: Come on down to mattress land. All: Come on down to Mattress Land! We all finish and were panting. Owner: That was great!


	5. The Truth Revealed

__

__

__

__

__

sorry its a little lengthy

Chapter 5 the Truth Revealed

So here's what you missed, we got 12 mattresses from Mattress Land for doing so good, Mrs. Sylvester found out and went to Figgins and it turns out that in the Glee rule book we can't perform in sectionals if we accept gifts. Mr. Shue opened one so now instead of us not being able to go to Sectionals Mr. Shue can't. Now the reason he opened it was because he found out his wife faked her pregnancy and was going to take Quinn's baby. So he's been sleeping at the school. The good thing is he got a replacement person to take us to sectionals, Ms. Pillsbury, she's not bad, she's actually very supportive which we need right now. Plus Mercedes thinks Rachel has been getting the spotlight too much so she's taking the ballad song for sectionals. We're also going to be singing "Don't Stop Believen'" and "Proud Mary," we might be singing "Somebody to Love."

So yesterday we found out Ms. Pillsbury is taking us to sectionals since Mr. Shue can't and Mercedes is singing the ballad. So anyways, I leave my last class of the day with Brittany and Mike and we all go to our lockers before heading to our last Glee practice until Sectionals which is tomorrow. I put all my stuff into my backpack and went off to the choir room, I see Finn practically run in there, he looked really mad. I hurry in there and first thing I see is Finn punching the crap out of Puck on the floor. I look to everyone and they all either look scared or shocked. Mr. Shue runs pass me to stop Finn. Mr. Shue: Hey! Come on! Cut it out, knock it off! He gets him off of Puck and Matt and Mike hold Finn back. Finn: Tell the Truth! Puck: Punk just walked in and sucker punched me! Finn was still struggling to get out of Matt and Mike's grasp. Finn: Tell the truth! You're too freaking dumb to play dumb! What was going on? I'm so confused right now. Quinn comes closer to Finn and seems like she's about to cry. Quinn: Who told you this Finn? Kurt: Obviously it was Rachel! Rachel: I didn't say anything. Finn: It was Rachel but I want to hear it from you, both of you. He was pointing at Puck and Quinn. Mr. Shue: Finn just calm down! He got out of their grasp. Finn: No! They're both lying to me! I could see the veins popping out of his neck. Finn: Is it true? Just tell me is it true? Quinn was practically now crying. Quinn: Yes, Puck is the father. What!?!? Puck is…Then Finn's not…Puck and…Quinn lied…I know this wasn't about me but I thought me and Puck had a special bond, he couldn't tell me but obviously everyone else knew except Finn, Mr. Shue, and me. Finn: But this all that stuff from the hot tub, you just made that up? Puck: You were stupid enough to buy it! Finn tries to hit Puck again but Mr. Shue stops him. Mr. Shue: Hey! Hey! Hey! Quinn: I am so sorry Finn. She was crying now and I looked at everyone and they all seemed upset. He gets away from Mr. Shue, Mike, and Matt. Finn: Screw this, I'm done with you, I'm done with all of you!

He leaves and it leaves us all staring at Quinn crying, Mr. Shue looking frustrated, and Puck who seemed really mad. Soon Quinn runs out the other door and Rachel follows quickly after, Mr. Shue leaves too not knowing what else to do. Everyone went into little conversations about what just happened. I was still in shock, Puck comes over to me. Puck: Hey, you mad? Kaitlin: Mad no, shocked yes; I thought we had a good connection that you could tell me this kind of stuff. Puck: I'm sorry, the reason I didn't tell you was the same as why I didn't tell Finn, I didn't want to hurt you. Kaitlin: You could have told me, I could have helped in any way. Puck: But we're… I cut him off. Kaitlin: Nothing, you need to talk things out with Quinn then make your way to Finn, I'm not a priority right now. He nodded and walked out. I turn to everyone else and get their attention. Kaitlin: Am I the only one here who didn't know about this? Mercedes: Sorry Kaitlin, we thought if we told you that you'd tell Rachel who would automatically tell Finn. Kaitlin: Obviously she figured it out by herself. Santana: You know technically it wasn't even out business. Kaitlin: Yeah well once one of you found out it became all of Glee's business. Kurt: What are we going to do about sectionals? We told them we had 13, we need another person.

Mr. Shue got this kid named Jacob to be our 13th person, he seems really interested in Rachel, I feel bad for her. We were less than 10 minutes away from the place where sectionals is held. Ms. Pillsbury was in the front behind the bus driver, she seemed nervous. Quinn was sitting alone in the front; a few seats back from her were Rachel and Jacob. Then like in the middle were Tina and Artie, Mercedes and Kurt close by. That left Puck all the way in the back by himself, he didn't seem to happy, Santana and Brittany sat together a few rows up then two rows up from them was Matt and across from him was Mike and I sat in front of him. Kaitlin: You guys think we can pull this off? Mike: I hope so but Finn was our best male singer. Matt: Yeah and were not all exactly on the same page here. Kaitlin: Maybe a miracle will happen. We arrive and get off the bus, I think once everyone entered the building were feeling the same, nervous.

So we are going last, Rachel says it's a good thing but I knew it wasn't once the Jane Adams school girls went on singing "Proud Mary" in wheel chairs and "And I'm Telling you I'm Not Going" which was Mercedes ballad. We were in our waiting room, Artie kept ramming himself into the wall, the rest of the girls looked hopeless, and the guys were just emotionless. I saw Ms. Pillsbury like breaking down, she was talking to someone on the phone, and I bet it was Mr. Shue. I go up to her and grab the phone. Kaitlin: Mr. Shue? Mr. Shue: Kaitlin? Are you doing ok? Kaitlin: I'm fine but everyone else is freaking out, we need Finn. Mr. Shue: I'm sorry, no one knows where he is, not even his mother. Ms. Pillsbury takes her phone back. Ms. Pillsbury: They need a leader Will. I see her nod and then she hangs up. Ms. Pillsbury: We just need to hang on, if you could try and keep everyone together. I nod and work my way to Artie.

The School for the deaf kids took "Don't Stop Believen'" from us, I looked throughout the audience and they were crying, how could they cry? Rachel gets up and turns to us. Rachel: Meeting in the Green Room in five minutes! She hurries off and we wait until the performance is over. We all head to the Green room and everyone scatters throughout the room. Kurt: You leaked the set list; you don't really want to be here, your just Sue Sylvester's little moles. He was speaking to Santana and Brittany. Quinn walks by them. Quinn: I know for a fact that's true, Sue asked us to spy for her. Santana: Look! We may still be cheerios but we never gave Sue the set list. Brittany: Well actually I did, but I didn't know that's why she wanted it. Santana: Ok look, think what you want but no one's forcing me to be here. If you tell anyone this I'll deny it but I like Glee, it's the best part of my day ok? Santana goes and sits down near Rachel. Rachel: I believe you. Look guys, there's no point in us arguing anymore, we, we have to go on in an hour. Tina: And we have no songs. Artie: Perhaps I can use some of my death poetry jams. Everyone nodded no. Rachel gets up. Rachel: Look! Were gonna do this the right way, let's start with the ballad, Mercedes, you have anything else we can use. Mercedes: Yeah but they're not as good as anything you're gonna sing. Rachel: No we agreed… She cuts her off. Mercedes: We agreed I'd sing "And I'm Telling You" and that's not going to happen. Rachel, the truth is you're the best singer we have. Kurt: As much as I hate to say it and I do, she's right, you're our star. Rachel: Well I do have something I've been working on since I was four. Quinn: Then I guess we have our ballad and we can finish with "Somebody to Love" It's a real crowd pleaser. Puck: Yeah that and a can of soup will guarantee us third place. We still need a song we can all sing together. Suddenly Finn comes walking in which makes me really happy. Finn: I have one; I found the sheet music online, used the cheerios copier to make copies then trashed it. He drops the lyric sheets on the table. I pick mine up and smile bright. Finn: Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana, you're our best dancers, figure out something and will all follow your lead. Mike: It's going to be choppy. Finn: Good, we do our best when were loose. He gets everyone's attention. Finn: All we have going for us is that we believe in ourselves and what were singing about. If we can show the judges that, we have a shot at this thing. Rachel: It's good to have you back Finn. Most people go to the table to see what the dancers have up their sleeves, I stay next to Puck. Finn: Cool if I have my spot back Jacob? Jacob: Yeah, I just came to get into Rachel's pants. I look at Rachel and she seems freaked now. Puck walks up to Finn and puts his hand out. Puck: We cool dude? Finn stares at him. Finn: No. Quinn: Finn… He walks over to Rachel and I walk over to the others and try to learn the dance moves.

So right now Rachel's performing a song called "Don't Rain on my Parade" I never heard of it before. Puck was keeping watch so we know when it's our cue to go out there. Finn comes up to me. Finn: Hey. Kaitlin: Hey, I'm glad you could come. Finn: Well Mr. Shue said you guys needed me and you needed me. He smirked. Kaitlin: Yeah well I did, we all did. Finn: I'm sorry about the outburst yesterday. Kaitlin: You don't need to apologize, you had the right to get mad, you should have known first. Finn: Yeah and right now I'm feeling better. Kaitlin: Good to hear, no one even told me what was going on so I was just trying to keep everyone else calm. Finn: Well from what I can see you did a good job. He looked up and smiled a little then looked back at me. Finn: If you ever have problems you have me to talk to, and a few other people. He smirked again. Puck: Alright guys get ready. He went to the front of his line and I got at the end of my line behind Kurt. We entered the theatre room and there were a lot of people watching us enter. Rachel was still singing and from what I could hear it was awesome. She finished up and we were all set up on stage. Back row was Brittany, Finn, and Mercedes, third row was Puck, Quinn, Matt, and Mike, second row was Santana, Tina, Rachel would be in the middle of them and then finally first row was Artie, me, and Kurt. Rachel: Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions! She gets into her spot and then we all divide into halves and Finn takes the middle and starts singing "You Can't Always Get What You Want." We were all having good time since there were more girls than guys every time we paired up, Artie got Brittany and Quinn, Santana had Puck, Mike had Tina, Kurt had Rachel, Mercedes had Matt, and I Had Finn.

We were on the bus ride home and everyone was all chattery and energetic. The only thing was Finn wasn't talking to Puck or Quinn; we were still split up in the bus. Finn was talking with Rachel and Jacob was there too, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina were talking in the middle, Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were in the back and then that left me, Mike, and Matt up a little further than them again. Kaitlin: I don't think I'll be going to sleep tonight. Mike: Yeah me either and when were in school tomorrow I'll still be this hyper. We all laughed. Matt: Well unlike you 2, I think I'll be getting a good night sleep. Kaitlin: By the way guys, those dance moves you came up with were awesome! Both: Thanks! Kaitlin: I wish we had more time there; I didn't get to see what my brothers thought. They both looked stunned. Mike: You never told us you have brothers. Kaitlin: Must have slipped my mind. I kind of thought Puck would have been telling everyone about me since he knows the most. Matt: How does he know the most? Kaitlin: Well since he's my neighbor my parents invited him and his family over for dinner like every week now. Mike: I feel so bad for you. I laughed a little. It takes us like another thirty minutes to get there and we finally do. We all get off the bus feeling refreshed. Most everyone goes to their cars, Tina waits for Artie to get out of the bus. We all start walking to the other side of the school where the parking lot is. Finn: I'll see you later guys! Kaitlin: See ya! He gives Rachel a ride. Mercedes takes Kurt, Quinn takes the cheerios, and then Mike leaves in his sports car. That leaves me, matt, and Puck. Puck: You need a ride Kaitlin? Kaitlin: No, my brother's should be here any minute. He nods.

I just remembered; I forgot my history homework in my locker. Kaitlin: I forgot something; I'll see you guys tomorrow. I jog off back to the other side of the school where the school doors should be open. As I thought they were and I run to my locker and open it, I quickly grab my homework. I shut my locker then look around; it's really creepy at night in here. I start walking back to the doors, I open it and when I shut it behind me I turn around and someone's standing right in front of me. Kaitlin: I thought you'd be gone by now. He nodded "no" Mystery Guy: I needed to do this. He comes closer and puts one hand on my back to pull me closer and his other hand on the bottom of my cheek. We both slowly move in, he leans down and I get on my tippy toes. Our lips meet and I feel this incredible spark. We go apart and he smiles. Mystery Guy: I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you. Your brothers are over there by the way, I'll see you tomorrow. He walks inside the school, he must have forgotten something. I put my fingers to my lips and smile. I look down and notice a little key chain, he must have dropped it, I put it in my pocket and run off to my brothers.

_So what'd you think? Have any suggestions of what should happen next, comment. Maybe a little too long..._

__

____


	6. The Aftermath

_So im trying a new type of format to make it easier, running out of some ideas so if you got anything let me know. ;)_

_Chapter 6 the Aftermath_

TGIF, I'm so glad it's Friday and the fact Sectionals are over, now were going to be kicking butt for regionals. Yesterday was so fun and really surprising, every part of it.

I was walking into the school feeling so good and chill; nothing could ruin my day, except maybe that. I look at the end of the hall way and see Quinn and Puck fighting, not a good sign, I'll give Puck the benefit of the doubt because he's trying, I watch as they keep arguing in front of a crowd of people.

"Why won't you let me help, you can't do this by yourself!" Puck said with frustration in his voice.

"This! As in raising a baby, I think I'm more then capable in doing it on my own, I don't need any help, and I don't want any help!" Quinn was getting really defensive.

Puck looked really angry now. "You were going to have Finn raise the baby with you but now you won't let me!"

"I knew he'd be a good father but that isn't gonna happen. I'm raising the baby on my own, case closed." She walked past me with a glare.

Puck looks broken now; I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him. He buries his head into my shoulder and we stand there for a few minutes not realizing that people were still staring. I feel bad for Puck, he doesn't deserve this much pain, he really doesn't, I have to talk to Finn.

He lifts his head. "Thanks Kaitlin," He gives me a small smile. "I'm by your side Puck, no matter what, I got your back." I smile. "Thanks, we better get to class." I nod and we both go different directions to our classes.

Glee time, good thing too, after that whole thing with Puck this morning, the rest of my day was pretty bad. First in my freshmen class, two girls were making fun of me, they saw what happened earlier. They called me names that I rather not repeat and said how Puck was just using me. Then in my class after that with Rachel, Mike, Finn, and Tina it got even worse. I sat next to Tina and she said she knew I was a freshmen, I wanted that to be a secret. She said that she, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt knew and they wouldn't tell anyone if I follow their orders, I'm getting them at the tomorrow. So then at lunch I accidently tripped and fell to the ground, my face landing on top of my food. I was so embarrassed and hid in the bathroom the rest of lunch. Then my last class of the day was with Mike and Brittany, Brittany was oblivious to anything that had happened but Mike kept asking me how I was and it was irritating. Then on top of that I forgot my homework and got a detention after Glee practice, what's wrong with me? Did I do something to the world that it has to hate on me?

So anyways I take a seat in the back, the only people I'm willing to talk to right now are Puck and Finn, luckily Finn takes the seat next to me. Puck see's us and sits in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Having a bad day?" Finn asked with concern. I just nodded. "Well you know I have experience with that, want some advice." I nodded again and he smiled. "Not really into talking right now, it's cool, well what got me through my bad days is something very important that everyone needs, friendship. Your best friends can get you through anything and you can get through anything with them." He's good with advice. Mr. Shue walks in and starts the class off with the song "Last Christmas" since the holidays are coming up.

Once Glee is all over everyone starts walking out, unfortunately for me I have detention. Finn walks over to me. "You need a ride Kaitlin?" I sigh and say "No, I have detention." He gives me a sympathetic look. "What you do?" He asked curiously. "I forgot my homework, it's a stupid reason." He nods then speaks up again. "Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow bright and early" I smile. "Alright, oh and Finn" He turns to me and I say, "You should take your own advice once in a while." He looks confused then he gets that light bulb and smiles lightly and walks away.

I walk into the stupid detention room and look at the board, it says "Pick a seat and stay there!" Great I'm going to be here by myself, maybe I spoke to soon. I hear footsteps coming from behind me so I turn around. "What'd you two do?" I asked in a curious tone. "Well he was caught talking to some freshmen girls and was like screaming at them, I run over to find out what was going through his brain when a teacher comes up to us and gives us both detention for disturbing the girls." Matt said that in an over dramatic voice. Puck butted in. "They were making fun of someone important to me and I needed to get it through their heads that it was wrong." I nodded.

Puck was grinning. "What are you here for, you steal a test, pants someone, punched a snooty girl?" I responded. "I forgot my homework." His face went from grin to shock. "That's stupid, well you don't seem mad, not even scared like Matty here is." Matt lifts his head from the desk and glares at Puck. "It's going on my school record!" They started fighting verbally so I just put my head down and watched the clock.

We formed three desks so they were facing each other; I kept looking back and forth between Puck and Matt. It's weird with both of them in here; I don't know why it just is. Puck was reading his sports illustrated magazine and was crossing out all the pictures with any of the players from the NFL Brown's on it with a sharpie. Matt was playing on his I touch, I think he was texting someone.

I spoke up because I was getting bored. "Matt, what are you doing?" He looks at me then back to his phone. "Oh, I'm texting Mike; he's hanging out with Brittany, Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, and Tina talking about something that they found out yesterday." He keeps texting.

What if they're talking about me? I thought they wouldn't tell. I should have just told them from the beginning that I'm a freshman but I wanted to fit in and now, now they might not want to be friends anymore because I lied to them. I was officially losing it.

"Kaitlin, you ok?" Puck asked with concern. I tried to play it cool. "Yeah, just want to get out of here." He smiled, put his magazine away and then got up. He put his hand out. "Let's go then." He was giving me his million dollar smile. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Come on Matt!" Matt looks up at me and seemed unsure. "I don't know, want we get in trouble?" Puck butts in. "Dude, there's no one here so you won't get in trouble, come on!" He sigh's and follow us out of the school.

I realize me hands sill holding on to Puck's so I quickly let go. I see him look down at his hand then look away. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" They both say bye and I run off because I texted Nick earlier and he was going to pick me up.


	7. White Christmas, A Week Before Christmas

__

__

__

__

__

**Sorry it took sooooo Long, I've been really busy with school...**

Chapter 7 A White Christmas, a Week before Christmas

I wake up on this fine beautiful Saturday morning to a cold feeling in my body. I look outside and notice its white outside; it was covered in snow outside. Now this has not happened to me in a while. It looked like it was over a foot and it was still snowing. I was so excited I quickly got dressed to be warm and get ready to go outside. I run downstairs ready with my sled and everything until I'm stopped by my brother.

"There's someone here for you Kate's!" Nick hollered at me. I look over to where he was and noticed Rachel sitting down between Joe and Kevin, smiling.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Well I planned that all members from Glee practice at my house today, to get ready for regionals." She was still smiling, mostly at Nick.

"First off regional's isn't for a while and second it's snowing like crazy outside!" I really think this girl is crazy.

"So what, obstacles will not stand in our way, I called everyone up and even though they were annoyed at first, after saying you were all for it they soon agreed, well except for Puck, I haven't gone over there yet." She said in one fast breath.

"But, I was going to; I mean we were going to…" I looked to each of my brothers who were kind of freaking out from Rachel's smiles; I could tell they wanted her out.

"Fine." I caved in.

"Good, I'll meet you at my house." She smiled at my brothers one last time and headed for the door, she stopped once more.

"Can you get Noah for me, he doesn't really listen to me but he seems to listen to you." She was so pushing it right now. "Fine!" She then left.

I turned to my brothers and sighed. "I'll see you guys later." They all were smirking and then went into the kitchen.

I walked outside after taking my time to eat breakfast, it was so beautiful outside, I took one step and my boot went straight through the snow. I carefully got to Puck's door without falling and then knocked on the door. I waited for about a minute until it quickly opened.

"Hey, you're up early, I was just doing my normal morning routine, you know crunches, push-ups, weightlifting…" I cut him off.

"I'm sure you were, Puck, but you're gonna have to cut it short, Rachel called a mandatory Glee rehearsal at her house today, we were the last ones to be notified." I looked at him and he seemed a little confused.

"What! Of course Berry would do something like this, so you're going?" He asked.

"Well I sort of have to." He sighed. "Alright well come on in, I have to go get dressed." I said back, "Wait! You're already dressed!" He replied back "I'm sweaty in these, you know working out." He smirks and shows off his arm muscles. They were pretty big but then I just nod and take a seat on his living room couch as he goes upstairs.

I haven't actually been in his house, he's been in mine, it's so nice here, and it has that family feeling. I see all the pictures on the wall of him, his mom, and his little sister. He doesn't seem like a family person at school, he's so much of a tough guy at school, and I knew he was a softy on the inside. He quickly rushes down here with heavy clothing on.

"Let me just see if I can clean off my car, if not I guess were walking." He seemed determined though and went outside.

I don't think Rachel had driven over to my house, I bet she walked. I don't even know where she lives, I hope Puck does. After ten minutes Puck comes back inside covered in snow.

"Looks like we're walking." He sighed, he seemed really frustrated. "Can't we just skip and stay here; I can start a fire and make hot chocolate." He smirked.

"As much as I'd enjoy that, we have to go or else Rachel will be lecturing us for a lifetime." It was true, she would do that. He sighed one last time, changed his gloves and we left silently.

He said something after like two minutes of walking. "Just so you know Berry lives like 2 miles away from here." My mouth dropped. "What! But it's freezing and that's a long walk!" I was not thrilled. He chuckled and we kept walking.

After like five minutes of walking I was starting to get really cold, my face tends to get pinkish in the cold air so I'm sure by now I was a bright red color. I really hate Rachel right now. I think Puck noticed me basically shivering and he pulled me closer so our sides were squished together and he put his arm around me. I felt warmer but I think my cheeks were now turning even redder. We walked in silence which for some reason was quite nice. After another twenty minutes we reach Rachel's door. I was even closer to Puck then I was before because I was dying out here, it was super duper cold! The door swings open and there is Finn.

"Hey guys, um, a, are you two…" He looked kind of confused. I forgot how close me and Puck were and I quickly got out of Puck's grasp and went past Finn saying, "It's freezing out there!" I notice everyone else in Rachel's living room drinking hot coco; they all had blankets and all that warm stuff.

"Where were you two? We are now half an hour behind schedule!" Rachel hollered at me and Puck who came over with Finn.

"Well it's kind of hard to drive in this weather!" Puck said loudly, very annoyed. Finn stepped in. "Well now they're here and we can start" Finn always knows when to help out. Rachel sighed and began passing out papers and stuff.

I took a seat between Matt and Mike, Mike was sharing his blanket with Brittany which was making me smile. I looked across from me and saw Finn and Puck whispering to each other, they kept looking back at me, well at least they're talking again. Matt got my attention.

"Hey, I bet were not going to have any school this week, so get ready for winter break." He smiled at me, I smiled back. "I bet we will, so don't forget to do your homework." I playfully hit his shoulder. "It's a bet then, if we do get off you have to meet up with me over the break and buy me something, if you win…" I cut him off, "If I win then you on Monday have to do the Single Ladies dance with Kurt in front of everyone at lunch." I smirked. He put out his hand and I shook it.

Rachel then made everyone get up and started showing us new choreography, most of us not getting it, and then we worked on some music where she and Finn were the leads. Now I get why other people get annoyed, they never get to sing! That was pretty much our day, plus me, Mercedes, and Tina slept over.

______

______


	8. Fast Forward

**I thought it would be hard for me to catch up on everything so I took a fast forward, i hope nobody minds...**

Chapter 8 Fast Forward

Were in February now, a lot has happened so let me explain. So we had a longer winter break than we were suppose to because of the snow. I ended up treating Matt to some ice cream two days before Christmas. We had a great time but it all got ruined when he told me he liked me. It really caught me off guard so I decided to ignore it and ignored him the rest of the break. That was a bad idea; I hated myself for doing that because when I got back to school he looked awful. I wasn't helping either by spending a whole lot more time with Puck, I like Puck but then I'm not sure what my feelings for Matt are.

It took Finn and Rachel long enough to get together, I was so ecstatic for them; we all knew it was going to happen though. No one can separate them, there just too happy together, that's how I want to be with someone. They're also the powerful singing couple and Mr. Shue has been taking that as an advantage at rehearsals. Quinn is actually doing good on her own, Finn is still helping her along with Rachel, and she still isn't letting Puck in though.

So it took a few weeks plus Mike to get me and Matt talking like we use to again, we decided to forget what happened before. Mike has become my best friend at this school and I'm glad, we talk a lot about everything. We talk about school, glee, people, family, and personal stuff. Now he knows who my brother's are like Puck does, he was shocked at first but he's gotten used to it, also about me being a freshmen, he thinks it's cool that I'm a smarty pants. I'm still trying to get him and Brittany together but he's not budging.

What's been on my mind lately though is Valentine's Day, its coming up in a few days. I'm not so much thinking about the holiday but more about a person. Where I used to live, it was someone very close to me's birthday that day, I keep thinking about that person and all my other friends from there too. I've adjusted here but I'm still really home sick, I guess I haven't really thought about it until now.

I've been playing one song over and over again today because it describes a lot of how I'm feeling right now, I love to sing this song aloud too!

**_Every step I take, every move I make, every single day, every time I pray  
Ill be missing you. Thinking of the day, when you went away  
what a life to take, what a bond to break  
Ill be missing you_**

**_It's kind of hard with you not around  
Know you in heaven smiling down  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts big I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Making hits, stages they receive you on  
I still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still living you're life, after death I'll be missing you._**

It reminds me of everything and everyone I left back in Virginia; I can't believe I lost contact with all of them, that's the worst part about this. I just want to see all of them again.

**Hope it was cool, everything about my past will be explained next** **time ;)**


	9. New Faces Meet Old Faces

_**Here we go, after a long wait, I'm back up and running, starting right around sometime Valentine's Day. Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 New Faces Meet Old Faces**

So tomorrow is Valentine's Day, which is cool, I mean I don't have a person to share it with but whatever. Even though today was Saturday, a day spent doing absolutely nothing; Rachel had scheduled a Glee rehearsal at her house, yippy.

After getting dressed I got my brother to drop me off at Rachel's house, I reach her door and knock twice. Rachel swings the door open looking angry.

"You're late!" she says in a very frustrated way. "Sorry, it takes time to look like this," I say while grinning and she still had that angry look on her face. I already wish it was tomorrow.

I follow her into her living room to see almost everyone there; not surprising that Puck wasn't here yet. "Hey, I though Puck got a ride from you?" Finn gets my attention after saying that. I shake my head. "Haven't talked to him today," I said back.

I take my seat between Santana and Tina, I look across from me and see Matt and Mike, I smile at both of them. Rachel gets everyone's attention. "You know what; I really could care less that Puck isn't here, so let's just start." She starts moving all the furniture to make room for everyone to dance. "Let's start off with one of those "Hello" songs Mr. Shue wanted us to do," Rachel says in a calm tone. Everyone nods and we all start.

So Puck never showed up which made me think something was up because even though he despises Rachel, he wouldn't skip a rehearsal. Quinn ended up leaving early for some reason, no one knows why though.

Now I was waiting outside Rachel's house for one of my brother's to pick me up, I didn't want to wait inside because Rachel has been freaking me out all day. I hear footsteps coming close to me so I look over and see Matt approaching me smiling. "Why aren't you inside with everyone else?" He asked curiosly. I sigh. "I'm kind of getting annoyed of Rachel." He chuckles. "Everyone does once in awhile." He made it sound like it was a normal thing.

Our convo gets cut short when Finn comes speeding out of the house looking pissed. "Finn, what's wrong?" I asked getting worried. He kept walking, "Why don't you ask Rachel!!" He didn't seem very happy, i hope he's ok.

After another few minutes my brother Joe comes and picks me up, once we get home my phone starts ringing so i pick it up.

"Hello?" "Are you serious?!" "OMG!!!! I can't wait, ok I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!"

I just got the best news ever, I have some pretty good plans for tomorrow now, can't wait.

Sunday, Feburary 14

So yesterday I got a call from my best friend from where i used to live, his name is Taylor, he said that he along with my other friends, Derek and Sarah, will be here today to see how I'm doing. I c an't believe my friends are gonna be here to see me on Valentine's Day, my friends are awesome. I talk to Sarah about all the new guys here, so she knows about all of them and how i feel towards them. I tell Taylor about how I'm doing and school and how people are treating me and stuff, he's my comforter who makes me feel better all the time. Then there's Derek, me and him connceted musically wise, he plays guitar and drums so I'd always be singing with him, we almost started dating too but then the big move happend so yeah...I'm not quite sure how i fell about him though, i guess I'll never know until i see him today. All i know, is that i miss them all sooooooooo much!

I make it to the local park where i told them to meet me, now for these guys, I come early. I take a seat on the bench just anticipating there arrival, at the same time i was super nervous, i mean, it has been awhile so i don't know what has changed with any of them. I get popped back into reality when someone takes a seat next to me. I was surprised they were here after everything that happend yesterday.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I ask him hoping he would give me a straight answer this time. "I'm better now, I'm still pissed at her though, how could she do this to me?" He seemed pretty sad. "Finn, what happend yesterday between you and Rachel?" I ask. He sighs. "She gets a phone call from this kid named Jesse, apparently she's dating this guy now and broke up with me now, she says that he can actually handle her musical talent along with everything else about her." He seemed like he was trying to take everything in. "I'm sorry, Finn, you gonna be ok?" I ask seeming worried. "No! How can I be ok, it's Valentine's Day for crying out loud!" He practically screamed at me. I was shocked and at the same time hurt that he's talk to me like that.

He see's my face and gives me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Kaitlin, I just can't believe Rachel did this to me, I really do like her." He says in a more calmer tone. I sigh and put an arm around him. "Well no offense, Finn, but it's Valentine's day and your at one of the most romantic places to be at today, why are you here?" I tried asking in a nice way. "Well i was walking by trying to blow off more steam from yesterday when i saw you, so what are you doing here then?" He asked with a pinch of curiosity. " I'm meeting some friends here," I saw a happily. He smirks. "You mean Matt, right?" He said grinning. "No, I mean old friends, they came in today to see me," I say proudly. He looked taken back. "Do you have your phone on you?" He asked a little worried. "No, i left it at home, why?," he started to worry me. "Oh, no reason, just check your messages when you get home, ok?" He seemed a little uneasy. I just nod and we both get up.

"Hey Kaitlin!!!!" I look over to my side when i hear that all to familar voice. I scream with joy when i see them. I had Taylor run up to me and lock me in a gigantic bear hug. " I missed you so much, kiddo." He whispers into my ear. "I missed you too," I whisper back.

"Geez Taylor, don't kill her." Sarah comes over and gives me a hug too, not as tight. "I missed you girly," she says all cheery. "I missed you too, hot stuff," I say back to her making her chuckle. "Same old Kaitlin," she says causing me to smile.

I look over to the last person and they were jus standing there looking at me, I walk up to him and put my arms around him, he does the same and tightens the grasp. He had a few inches over me so i dug my head into his shoulder. This felt so familar, so nice. We go apart and we were just starin into eachothers eyes, it was ruined by Finn's horrible fake cough.

"Guys, this is Finn, one of my closet friends here, he has the main lead in Glee club," I said trying to make Finn seem like a cool guy, which he was. "So you're Finn, she talks about you a lot, she thinks you're super cute," Sarah says trying to embaress me. Finn was grinning. "Yeah anyways, this is Sarah, she wont stop talking after a while, this is Taylor and then this is Derek, he plays drums just like you do," I say trying to get Finn to feel more comfortable. He shakes hands with all of them then looks back at me.

"I better get going, don't want to intrude on your reunion or anything, I'll see you in school tomorrow," he says to me smiling. He then faces my friends. "Nice to meet all of you," he says politely. "Yeah, you too man, thanks for taking care of our Kaitlin for us," Taylor says smiling at me. He nods then walks off, I hope he's gonna be ok.

I put my attention back on my friends who were all smiling. "So where can we get some decent food here, I'm starving!" Taylor says all goofily. I point out the diner right across the park and taylor and Sarah start running to it making me chuckle. "Save us a seat!" I yell toward them. I turn to Derek and walk up to him.

"I'm glad you came," I say sincerely. "Me too," He says back. He gets closer to me until our faces were very few inches a part. "I really wanted to do this," he whispers to me. He keeps moving his face closer causing me to do the same until i close my eyes. When our lips touch i ended up caught in the moment, we were like that for a few more seconds until we both pull apart.

"I should have done that before you left," he said in sort of a bummed out way. "You didn't feel anything else either?" I say knowing what he meant. "Not at all," he says chuckling. "Yeah that was a little awkward, huh?" I ask. He smiles. "Kind of, at least everything straightened out, besides i think there would have been something if you didn't like someone else," he says smirking. I start to blush. "I don't know who I like..." I say. "Oh don't worry, you will know when you're ready to know," he says and then starts walking to the diner. I follow behind him still not understanding what he meant by that.

We had a good time, we all caught up on everything. It turns out that Taylor got a girlfriend when i was gone and Sarah might be graduating high school a year earlier if she keeps her grades as high as they are now and Derek, Derek might be going on tour soon. I'm happy for all of them but really wish they could have stayed longer than a day. I promised them all that during spring break I'd stop by for a couple of days or so.

* * *

_**So thats it for the first chapter, the next one will pick up from the rest of the "Hell-O" episode. Please Rate and Review!**_

_Descriptions_

_Taylor Jens-African American, about 6'3, very sweet, very skinny_

_Sarah Beth-White, about 5'5 (like me!) very outgoing, super smart, long blonde lockes, with a small figure._

_Derek Bratlin-Half black/half white,about 5'9, short black hair, slim body figure, dreamiest smile ever_


	10. Hello? Did I Miss Something?

I Never Knew 

______**Chapter 10**:** Hello?! Did I Miss Something?**

So I can't say I'm exactly happy to be in school on this beautiful Monday morning, 'cause I'm not. My friends left really early this morning and I already miss them. Plus, it's like seven in the morning so I'm a little cranky. I reach my locker and start unpacking all my stuff i don't need. I have someone approach me.

"Hey Kaitlin, have fun with your friends yesterday?" Finn asks. "Yeah, it was great to see them, what you end up doing once you left?" I asked curiously. He scratches the back of his head. "I ended up going over to Mike's, we played X-box live all day," he says.

"That's cool, was Matt there too?" I ask hoping to find out how Matt spent his Valentine's Day. Finn gave me this weird look.

"No, did you ever check your phone when you got home?" He asks with concern. "Oh, no, i didn't get the chance because the battery died," I say. His facial expression turned to worried. "Oh, you haven't by chance seen Matt already this morning, have you?" He asks. I shake my head "No" and then he just runs off. Weird.

I shut my locker and see Puck at his locker with a big smile plastered on his face so I walk over to him. "Hey, Puck, are you ok?" I ask getting worried. "Ahh, yeah, I'm fine, why?" He asked looking confused. "Because you're smiling, you never smile!" I say smirkin and he just smiles brighter. This day is starting off weird. "Well i had a really good day yesterday..." he said expecting me to respond with a giddy expression. "That's good, who was it this time you hooked up with," I ask. He looked surprised that I'd use those words. He then scoffed. "I didn't 'Hook Up' with anyone yesterday, I had a pretty meaningful conversation with Quinn though," he said with another smile. I was happy they finally started talking again. "About?" I asked hoping to get my information. "The baby, we finally talked about the baby and our relationship," he said with an even brighter smile.

"Well, what are you guys gonna do?" I ask. "Were gonna try being together and see how it works out, see where it takes us, as for the baby, she's still thinking adoption..." He seemed kind of sad about that part. "Well that's great for you two! I'm happy for you, now how about you and Finn?" I ask trying to get him to open up just a wee bit more. He sighs. "I mean we'll have like very small convo's if someone else is there but otherwise, not really getting anywhere," He seemed kind of upset about that. "well just give it time, he'll come around.." I say trying to make him feel better. He gives me another small smile and then a quick side hug and walks off to class. I do the same and walk into my only freshmen class, still havent's made any friends in here, people just wont talk to me.

* * *

I walk in late as usual for Glee practice and find everyone sitting down as Mr. Shue was just about to start talking. I take my seat next to Mike. "Nice for you to join us Kaitlin," he says irriatated. That's not a good sign. My day hasn't exactly been great, I got teased in my freshmen class by these two girls, then at lunch I couldn't find any of the glee members to sit with so i was by myself and ontop of all that I had Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, and Matt ignoring me, what was goin on!?! Mr. Shue pops me back into reality.

"Kaitlin, you missed our lunch rehearsal, how come?" He asked. "Ahh, I didn't know we had one but that would explain why no one was there..." I say that last part quietly. "Well I would have thought someone here would of told you.." He said glaring at most of the glee kids. He starts talking about our "Hello" assignments for a couple of minutes until he lets us all go early. I look over to Mike and smile but he simply just walks out out of the room. Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Kurt do the same, what is going on with everyone? All I knew was that I was sick of it.

After everyone had left I go up to Mr. Shue hoping to talk to him about my future here. "Mr. Shue, can we talk?" I ask politely. He smiles and ushers me to take a seat in one of the chairs. "What's up?" He asks me. "I think i want to quit glee..."

* * *

So we were now going to be doing our last "Hello" performance, the number was called "Hello Goodbye" by The Beatles. And of course, Rachel and Finn had the leads, and it just so happens that my dancing partner ended up being Matt.

_You say yes, I say no _  
_You say stop and I say go, go, go _  
_Oh, no _  
_You say goodbye and I say hello _  
_Hello, hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye _  
_I say hello _  
_Hello, hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye _  
_I say hello _

I was trying to get eye contact with Matt but he just wouldn't look at me, I had almost given up hope on him and everyone else. I kept an eye on Rachel too, she looked even worse than me, I wonder why? Did her new boyfriend do something or did her old one?

_I say high, you say low _  
_You say why, and I say I don't know _  
_Oh, no _  
_You say goodbye and I say hello _  
_Hello, hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye _  
_I say hello _  
_Hello, hello _  
_I don't know why you say goodbye _  
_I say hello _

We finish the performance in our partners arms, after a few seconds Rachel runs off leaving Finn looking shocked and hurt. Matt had already let go of me and then walks off the stage, just like Rachel had done, except he went the opposite direction. Me being frustrated, I walk over to Finn to see how he was. "What's up with Rachel?" I ask concerned. He sighs. "Meet me at my car, I got a lot to catch you up on, including what's up with Matt..." after he says those words he walks off leaving me standing there all alone. Since no one else was talking to me, except for Puck but he was too busy with Quinn, I walk over to Mr. Shue more frustrated than ever.

"So have you thought about it more?" He asked me knowing exactly why I came over to him. "Yeah I did, I still want to quit.."I say firmly. He sighs. "Kaitlin, you're a really good singer and I don't think the team would be the same without you, I really think you should stay." He says trying to reassure me. "It's just I'm getting picked on by the Freshmen for being in Glee, so I have NO friends my age and I've felt left out a lot lately plus I never get a solo, none of us do because you always give them to Finn and Rachel, it's not fair." I say. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way but you should really stay, I'll make you an offer..." he says. "What?" I ask curiously. "Well how about for a week, you not sing and just watch next to me, see what it feels like not being up there and if you still want to quit go ahead otherwise I hope you realize what you'd be missing..." with that he collects his papers and walks off to the choir room.

I make it to Finn's car and hop in the passenger seat, I look at him and he still seemed as upset as earlier today.

"So what's going on with everyone....start with Rachel" I say quickly. "Well she told me she broke up with Jesse...for the team and I told her how I feel and she still won't budge, all i could say was I'm not giving up..." He said in a calm voice. "Well it's better than her being with Jesse, I mean he is the lead of Vocal Adrenaline and there's something shady about that guy..." I said looking over at Finn who was trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"You know there all ignoring you because of Matt, right?" He says to me. I look at him shocked. "What, why?" I ask stunned. "Well, he had been ecstatic all of last week about his brilliant plan for Valentine's Day, involving you, he left you a voice mail saying to meet him at some place and yeah..." He says softly. "But, i didn't have my phone and i never got to check my messages..." i said all bummed out. "I know so I tried to talk to Matt about it earlier but he was either talking to someone else or busy, so I'm sorry..." he says trailing off. I shake my head. "No, its not your fault, ugh, i feel bad now, I got to talk to him then, so why is everyone else upset?" I ask. "Well he was basically bragging about his plan to everyone so i guess when Matt had thought you stood him up, everyone found out and feel bad for him..." he says. "But what about Rachel, Puck, Santana, and Quinn? They didn't seemed to care..." i said. "Well they didn't know what was going on..." he says spacing out. I chuckle a little.

We make it to my house and i hop out of the car, before shutting the door I turn to Finn. "Thanks for being my friend Finn.." I say smiling so he smiles back. "Well thanks for being mine too and for making me feel important," he says all smiley. "Anytime," I say and then close the door and he drives off. I start walking to my house, I look over to my left and see Puck sitting on his porch just staring at me, intently. I shake it off and walk inside.


	11. Madonna Say What!

I Never Knew 

**Chapter 11: Madonna Say What?**

I'm Happy it's a new school week, hopefully it will be a nice week that I'll be able to enjoy. I walk into the school and first thing I noticed is Madonna music blaring out the intercoms, strange. Rachel had told all the girls to meet her in the choir room so that's exactly what I was going to do, but first I had to head to my locker. After getting everything I needed I close my locker and find Mike standing there with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." He says nicely. "Why are you apologizing?" I ask slightly confused. "Finn told me what happened, I shouldn't have been mad at you, I just felt bad for my bro, Matt." He says. "I get it and thanks for talking to me again, I need my friends," I gave him a slight smile and he does the same to me and gives me a quick hug.

"So how's Matt now?" I ask curiously. "Well he heard Finn out but he's still upset, just give him some time and space, let him come to you." I nod and then walk off to the choir room where all the girls were. First thing that happens is Tina and Mercedes come up to me.

"Were sorry, Finn told us 'bout everything that really happened, we cool? Mercedes ask. "Yeah, were cool." I smile and she smiles back same with Tina. Rachel gets everyone's attention and starts talking in the front.

"So as you all know, I'm threw with Jesse but let's just say I had a date last Friday and we went to a Wiggles concert, we went back to my house and it started getting serious, I was just wondering how you tell a guy that you don't want to have sex?" Rachel asks all worried. "Simple, don't, that's what I always do." Santana says annoyed. "Yeah, I mean what's the worse that could happen?" Britanny asks then looks at Quinn. "No offense Quinn." She says really fast.

I have never really thought about...you know what, I mean I'm know I'm not ready and I don't think I'm old enough even though I'm just a year younger than everyone else here. I mean for me to do...It, I have to really love the guy, with all my heart or I could never give myself to them.

"Well I can't really help you 'cause the one man I liked turned out to be Gay," Mercedes says. "Yeah, and lately I don't feel Artie's treating me that nicely, it's like he's telling me what to do," Tina says a little sad.

Mr. Shue who had been in the room the whole time comes over to us. "I'm sorry to interrupt but have the guys really been that bad to you?" He asks and everyone nods.

* * *

I make it to our end of the day Glee meeting to have Mr. Shue lecturing the guys, I take a seat in the way back next to Kurt.

"So it's come to my attention that you guys haven't been treating the girls here very nicely, you guys are being sexist, rude, and I hate to say, massagenist. So I have decided that this week's assignment will be all Madonna, she is a very powerful, strong, and respectable icon," Mr. Shue says all happy. "Ahh, Mr. Shue, can't the guys do the man version of Madonna, like Panetara." Finn suggests. All the guys seem to agree except for Kurt. "I see this as a great opportunity and I'd like to contribute by doing a duet with Mercedes," Kurt says and Mercedes smiles back at him. "Alright that's a start," Mr. Shue says enthusiastically. "Oh come on, Mr Shue! Puckzilla is not afraid of any girl!" He says and looks at Quinn who was glaring at her. "Ok, you know what, I think we need to take a trip to the auditorium," Rachel says firmly. We all follow then all the girls go with her behind stage while me and the rest of the guys went to take seats, Mr. Shue made it clear that I wasn't allowed to perform at all this week as if I was in trouble.

All the girls come out in revealing shirts with big jackets over them. "Come on girls! Do you believe in love?" Rachel sings right before the music starts and they all start dancing and Rachel than continues singing. Everyone was doing really good, I try to see what all the guys thought, I sat in the way back with Kurt again so it wasn't that easy. Kurt was really into it, same with Mr. Shue, Puck looked not into it what's so ever, Artie, Matt, and Mike all had blank faces on. Then finally Finn was looking all over the place, the ceiling, the walls, everywhere. Once they finish me, Kurt, and Mr. Shue all stand to cheer, while Finn claps slowly and the rest of the guys just stay in their seats.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Mr. Shue says still clapping. All the girls had big smiles on their faces.

* * *

I head out of math class and into the hallway to see Finn and Santana talking, weird. He then leaves her with a confused face and comes over to me.

"Hey Kaitlin, I got a question for you," He asked with that confused look still on his face. "Yeah sure," I say back. "Do you know if Rachel is still with that Jesse kid?" Weird he was asking that. "Ah, no." I say confused. He then just walks away heading to the choir room so i decide to follow him, he was practically speed walking. When I reach him he was inside the room talking to Rachel so i just lean against the door listening in to their conversation.

"Finn, I was just coming to find you, I know the boys were a little uncomfortable about this whole Madonna assignment, so I figured you and I could do a mash-up.." She says happily. "Yeah sure...Are you still seeing that Jesse kid?" Finn asks changing Rachel's facial expression. "Of course not, why?" She asks worried.

"Look I know lately things have been weird between us but I didn't think you'd lie to me," Finn says upset. "Look, please don't tell anyone..." Finn cuts her off. "Unbelievable!" He says mad. "Let's just be friends and as my friend please don't tell anyone." Finn takes a deep breath. "Fine, but if your relationship turns out sour and ruins glee don't expect a friendship from me," Finn says seriously. Rachel changes the subject quickly. "Why don't we just work on the number..."

One they finish they were both breathing hard and were staring into each-other's eyes intently. "That was good" she says. "Totally," he replies and then they both go opposite directions.

Later that day I went to the library to return a book that I had gotten, a yearbook actually from last year. When returning it I noticed Rachel talking to that Jesse kid, they must of been sneaking around all this time and are still together like Rachel had told Finn, I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth till now.

* * *

I enter the choir room after our long weekend ready for our early glee rehearsal even though I wasn't singing just watching. I see Rachel and Finn talking but head to Puck and Mike instead.

"Hey guys, how was your weekends?" I ask. "Good, spent my time with Quinn, mostly arguing about this stupid Madonna assignment." Typical Puck. "I mostly played COD, hung out with Matt," Mike says making me lift my head. "How is he doing?" I ask worried. "He's fine to me, he still hasn't said anything to you," Mike asks. I nod my head 'no.' "Wait, Matt's not talking to you? I thought he was in love with you?" Puck asks sounding weird. "He thinks I bailed on him on Valentine's Day and NO he's not, Puck" I say angrily. He just rolls his eyes. "Whatever," He says annoyed and then walks away. "What's wrong with him?" I ask Mike. "Just Quinn." He says with a smile making me smile. I change the subject.

"Doesn't Matt know I was busy that day though, doesn't he?" I ask Mike. "He does, I've told him 'bout a hundred times, I think something else is bugging him though, maybe you should approach him instead of waiting for him." Mike suggests. "I might just do that..." I say getting up and leaving the room. I never found him though.

Later that day, Mr. Shue had made a special Glee rehearsal during lunch so that's why were all in their now, waiting for him. He comes in with a surprise.

"Alright guys, this is our new member, Jesse St. James," Mr. shue says with a smile. "What the hell?! It seems like now people are doing things just to hurt me!" Finn says very upset.

"I thought you would all like this, I am a star after all," Jesse says. "Well there goes my chance of ever having a solo..." Kurt says. "And it seems like you guys only use me to wail on the last note!" Mercedes says.

"He's a spy, Mr. Shue, I would know..." Santana says. "I saw the paper work guys, I spoke to his parents this is real!" Mr. Shue says defending Jess. "But this isn't fair!" Artie says. "Everyone has gotten in to glee by trying out, to stop this now would be unfair!" Mr. Shue says competing with everyone else talking.

"I don't understand, why are you doing this? Rachel asks confused. "I left Vocal Adrenaline to be with you," Jesse says smiling making her smile.

* * *

I listen in by the door as all the guys including Mr. Shue sing the song "What it Feels like for a Girl" Great song by the way. None of them knew I was there except for Mr. Shue and Finn and I think Matt might have saw me. When they finish they were all smiling except for one Noah Puckerman, so stubborn.

"I am not down with this, I like being a dude!" Puck says. " That's because it's easy to be a dude," Finn says annoyed. "Mr. Shue, I think were gonna need a new baritone, b/c FInn would like to become Finnessa." Puck hollers back. "Hold on, Finn's right, haven't you noticed how low morale it has been lately?" Mr. Shue asks. "We've been treating the girl's like crap! Not caring about their feelings, not listening, objectifying..." Finn says. "As an honorary girl, I have to agree, this team shouldn't work but it does b/c we respect each other's talent and if we want to take it to the next level we have to start respecting each other as individuals, really see each other," Kurt says boldly.

"Why were you singing the song, Mr. Shue?" Mike asks. "Because apparently, I need to learn that lesson too," He says with a sigh. "Fine! But I'm not singing this song!" Puck says frustrated. "You don't have to, we just need to make it right with the girls. Show them we get how it feels," Finn says causing me to smile but then leave quickly so they didn't know I heard all of that.

* * *

It's now the last performance of the week. We are in the auditorium, me and Mr. Shue in the audience while everyone else was on stage, Rachel in the middle starting the song off.

_Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone _  
_I hear you call my name _  
_And it feels like home _

Rachel ends and then everyone joins in...

_I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing _  
_I have no choice, I hear your voice _  
_Feels like flying _  
_I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling _  
_Out of the sky, I close my eyes _  
_Heaven help me _

_Like a child you whisper softly to me _  
_You're in control just like a child _  
_Now I'm dancing _  
_It's like a dream, no end and no beginning _  
_You're here with me, it's like a dream _  
_Let the choir sing _

_Just like a prayer, your voice can take me there _  
_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery _  
_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem _  
_Just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there _

_Just like a prayer, I'll take you there _  
_It's like a dream to me _

They end with the choir in the back and everyone all happy. Mr. Shue gets my attention.

"So, I've been getting complaints this week by you fellow glee members, upset that you're not allowed to sing, after that last performance can you tell me you dislike this club? Will I be seeing you in rehearsal tomorrow morning? Or will it just be in spanish class?" Mr. Shue asks with a serious look on his face. "I'll be the first person there," I say with a slight smile. "That's what I wanted to hear!" He says all excited now. "Now why don't you go tell everyone what a great job they did" Mr. Shue says making me get out of my seat and head up onto the stage.

I tell everyone I see how great they did, even Jesse who turns out isn't that bad of a guy, well at least to me. I see everyone except for Matt, so i go behind stage to find him sitting down, his back toward me.

"I think it's time to talk..." I say firmly. He turns around quickly and then gets up and comes right up in front of me so now I had to look up. "I'm sorry!" We both say at the exact time. "What'd you do?" He asks me, it was great to hear his voice again. "I should have came and talked to you earlier..." I say with my head down. "Well I shouldn't have freaked when you didn't make it, especially when you didn't even know about it and once I found out why you didn't know I should have came to you..." He says really fast.

He lifts my chin up so I was looking into his eyes, it was like i was under a spell because I couldn't make my eyes look anywhere else but into his.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date and then hopefully if it went good, I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend..." He says causing me to put my head down again. "And I want to say 'yes',"I see he now had a small smile on his face. "But I can't, I just can't, I have to much running through my head right now and I can't deal with anymore drama, I'm sorry" I say apologetic. He still had that small smile on his face. "It's ok, as long as we can still talk were cool," He says and then begins to leave. Right before he leaves he turns back to me.

"I can help you with what ever problems your having and who knows, maybe next time... you'll say yes." He says then leaves and joins everyone else.

He leaves me there thinking about how he could be so calm and chill like that, thanks for understanding Matt. Now to work on the real problem that made me say 'no,' that one person that made me say 'no.'


	12. Since When Is A Bad Reputation, Good?

I Never Knew

**Chapter 12: **Since When is a Bad Reputation, Good?

**_Here's what you missed on Glee... Kurt and Mercedes joined the Cheerios making Mr. Shue a little upset and Coach Sylvester very satisfied. The auditorium than got taken over by the Cheerios so Glee ended up rehearsing for the week at the local Roller Ring, owned by April Rhodes. Apparently Mr. Shue and April have some serious history causing problems between him and Ms. Pillsbury. Now, Jesse and Rachel are the new power couple taking out old power couples Finn and RAchel and Rachel and Puck. FInally, Coach Sylvester is still pretty much angry about... Everything! _**

**_

* * *

_** I walk into the choir room to find Finn, Rachel, Jesse, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina laughing about something they were watching on Kurt's Laptop. All I could hear was the song "Physical" being played.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask curiously causing Jesse to respond. "Were turning this Glee from asses to bad-asses!" He says still laughing. Still confused I walk over to there side and look at the screen, it was Coach Sylvester reenacting the songs, pretty badly.

"I just put it on You-tube, I say by lunch the whole school would have seen this," Finn says with a smirk. "Ok, I can just tell this is gonna end badly so I'm sooo not apart of this," I say while walking out the door and to my first period class with my fellow freshmen.

Once class ends I have two of the girls from my class follow me out. "You know, you came super close to making friends your own age if you had just quit glee, pretty simple," The girl named Madison says to me. "Yeah, now no one will be your friend because they all think your too cool for Freshmen, too bad." The other one, May, says to me. I was getting pretty sick of these two teasing me every single time I have this class.

"No, the real reason is that no one is brave enough to stand up to you two," I say upset. "You're probably right, everyone knows that if they want to keep their good reputation to not make us angry," Madison says with a sly smirk and May just nods. "That hunky sophomore will never like you either, so just give up, your nothing at this school," The other one says to me with a glare. These two were now making me feel like someone I'm not, a helpless, pathetic, friendless, loser. The worst part was I was starting to believe them.

They got me pushed up against a locker while they were just insulting me, I wasn't saying or doing anything, why wasn't I?

"Hey! Back off! Stupid freshmen." Puck comes over making Madison and May walk away bickering, at-least they didn't ruin my secret. "Thanks Puck," I say with a slight smile on my face. "No problem but why were two freshmen harassing you? He asked. I thought it was time I tell him and everyone else and who knows, maybe no one will care. "Because I am a freshman." I state and see Puck with this weird look on his face, I continue. "They tease me about being in Glee and having no friends my own age," I say with my head down.

"You shouldn't let them talk to you like that, I'm here for you, all of Glee is and we don't care that your a freshman, it doesn't matter. Mr. Shue tries to tell us everyday that Glee gives us courage and confidence, so let it." He says as if he some wise old person. I look up at him to see that sparkle that I always notice in his eyes making me smile.

* * *

Mr. Shue comes into the choir room looking super pissed, he holds up a piece of paper. "Who did it?" He says with a angry look.

**Glist**

_**Who's Hot and Who's not**_

_**Quinn +45**_

_**Santana +43**_

_**Puck +38**_

_**Brittany +35**_

_**Jesse +29**_

_**Finn +19**_

_**Mike +11**_

**_Matt +5_**

**_Kaitlin -2_**

**_Rachel -5_**

No one answers, I can't believe I'm a negative number on this, I look over at RAchel and she looked stunned, she had lower than me.

"This is serious, Principal Figgens is ready to ban this club!" Mr. Shue says frustrated. "Why are we even playing this game? We all know it was Puck." Santana says while doing her nails. It does sound like something Puck would do. "Back off, I didn't do squat." Puck says defending himself. "Then why is your girlfriend number one on the list?" Tina says probably angry she wasn't even on the list. "And why am i last? Beside the fact I refused to put out for you." Rachel says.

"Alright Enough! No one is accusing anyone of anything." Mr. Shue says trying to calm people down. "Puck seriously, did you do it?" Mr. SHue asks him. "I said NO, I'm a delinquent, sure I like setting stuff on fire and beating people I don't know but I'm not a liar.

"Alright, here's the important point, between this and posting Coach Sylvester's personal video on You-Tube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation." Mr. Shue says trying to get us to take this seriously. "Why is that a bad thing? Maybe if we seem more dangerous, people will stop flushing my glasses down the toilet." Artie says in a sad way. I look over at Puck who was laughing so I slap him in the back of the head.

"Look, things are hard right now, I get it, your under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up, sectionals hasn't had the most positive effect on your popularity of that a lot of you thought it would. But becoming what you despise is not the answer." Mr. Shue was making a lot of sense but I'm not sure how many of us were willing to listen. He passes out a bunch of papers with lyrics on them.

"This song is whack!" I hear Mercedes say. "No its not, it's a terrific song off of a long list of top hits that because of time or some bad press, its become a joke and like you guys, it's time to change it's bad reputation. The assignment of the week is for all of you to find songs like this one, mine hem for what works and make them great again and then hopefully you can apply this musical lesson to your own lives." Mr. Shue says. "This song should be arrested for sucking..." Jesse ruins the moment with that comment. "You wanna bet!" Mr. She says all hyped.

He starts singing and dancing and soon most everyone joins.

* * *

I was really hoping to go home on time today but Kurt and Mercedes want me to meet them in the choir room along with Artie and Tina concerning the Glist. I see Puck at his locker so I walk over to him, he looked sort of frustrated.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask him while his head was practically inside his locker. "Yeah, Why does everyone think I made that stupid Glist? I swear I didn't." He tells me like he was trying to prove something. "I believe you it's just, you got to admit it sounds like something you would do," I say making him look worse. "I know! That's what's killing me, who could pull this off if it wasn't me?" He says questioning himself. "If I made it, first I wouldn't be 3, I'm number one! And second I'd have you at a higher number." What he says makes me blush. "Thank-you, I think." I say.

"So anyways, what's happening with you and Rutherford? He seems happy but you guys aren't together? It's making me confused." He was so trying to make me spill. "We're friends, I told him that there are some things that I have running through me right now, and I need to sort it all out." I say and then take a big sigh. He looks at me weird and then looks away. "Well I hope you sort everything out, if he's not the guy for you... well, then there is still one out waiting for you." He still wasn't looking at me.

He clears his throat. "SO ahh, you need a ride home or what?" He asks me still not looking. "No, I have to stay after for some stupid thing involving the Glist, Kurt's idea." I say and then he just walks away.

* * *

So the day before when I stayed after Kurt was trying to get me to join them with making a new name for themselves by doing something stupid. I denied the offer because I could care less about the stupid Glist, it's just someone who has too much free time on their hand and made the Glist to make people fell insecure about themselves. Then yesterday Mr. Shue called everyone into his office one by one and interrogated them about who made the Glist.

I take my seat for our end of the day Glee rehearsal, we were getting ready to hear Rachel's bad reputation project. "Listen up guys, another day has almost past, if the list goes up later today, this issue is out of my hands and it becomes Principal Figgens jurisdiction." Mr. Shue says with a serious face. "Seriously, Mr. Shue, whoever made that list isn't going to confess. We might as well just bend over and take what's coming." Finn says as if there was no hope left.

"Fine, then let's get to it, Rachel, why don't you show us your project," says and Rachel comes to the front of the room. "I'd like to say a few words first..." Rachel begins a long speech and I basically blank out. When she finishes the TV monitor turns on and the first thing I notice is Santana and Brittany dressed up as angels staring off with the chorus, then Rachel starts singing. I was shocked to see this, 3 guys paying Rachel's love interest, this smells like trouble especially one two of the guys are her former love interests, Finn and Puck. When it finishes Rachel goes to the front of the room again.

"What the hell was that? That's garbage!" Finn says angrily. "Finn!" Mr. Shue interjects. "No, he's right, I should listen to my instincts more often because my instincts told me this was gonna suck." Puck says with a very angry look on his face, Quinn was giving him a death glare for even being in the video. "Why were they in this too? I thought you and I were going out? Being triple casted with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend, it's mortifying." Jesse says, he's the one who should be the most upset but I'm not so sure if he was.

"It was an artistic statement." Rachel says trying to stand up for herself. "No it wasn't, it was you looking like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could look like some sort of hot slutty girl singer." Finn says pretty harshly. "How could you do this to me, to all us guys? Is your reputation more important then your relationships? Finn had a point but this wasn't the time to agree. He gets out of his seat and leaves the room.

Jesse follows soon after. "jesse wait!" Rachel says trying to get him to stop but he doesn't. She leaves a few minutes later leaving everyone else shocked at what just happened. I try to ease the air so i go to the front of the room. "Mr. Shue, why don't we call this a day" He just nods and soon everyone leaves. I go follow Matt to his locker.

"Hey, got pretty bad in there, huh?" I say trying to start conversation. "Yeah, I'm surprised we made it out of there alive." He says making me slightly laugh. "So me and Mike are gonna head to the diner, get some shakes, wanna join?" He asks me. "Maybe some other time, I kind of want to talk to Finn, see how he's holding up." Matt sighs. "You know he's in love with Rachel, It's a lost cause, I think you should leave him alone for now, let him figure out this by himself... same with Puck." He says, shuts his locker then walks off, I think I know what made him say that. I think he knows.

* * *

The next day after lunch I go over to Matt, he was at his locker once again collecting his things. "Hey, I think we should talk about this, us." I say trying to get him to look at me.

"There's nothing to talk about, when you told me you had to sort out your feelings, it was because of someone else, Puck. I get it, you like him, not me." He says still putting his stuff in his backpack. "That's not all true, I do like you, i really like you but it's just... Puck is..." I couldn't even finish my sentence. "I've always been here for you, Puck can't commit, Puck is soo arrogant that he doesn't realize a great girl likes him when he's with a girl who's pregnant and is a bitch. He's stupid if he doesn't." I really wanted to interject but I also wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"When you realize that he can never have a serious relationship with you and I can, well, I'm not sure if I'll still be here, waiting. Right now I am, but I can't forever." With that he closes his locker and walks off leaving me alone, once again.

I start walking to my next class when I notice Jesse talking to Rachel, they both seemed pretty upset so I just kept walking, I hope everything is gonna be ok. I swear Glee club is falling apart because of everyone's relationships.

I take my seat next to Matt, he gives me a small smile as if nothing happened earlier, it gave me comfort knowing that at least we wont avoid each other. Rachel takes the front of the room getting ready to sing, I think it was more of an apology though. Finn starts off the song.

_Turn Around. _ **Rachel starts**

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around_

**Puck takes the next part.**

_Turn Around. _**Rachel goes again**

E_very now and then I get a _  
_little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears_

**Jesse takes the last part.**

_Turn Around. _**Rachel takes the rest with tears in her eyes.**

_And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_Cause we'll never be wrong together_  
_We can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

**Everyone starts getting up to leave. Finn was gone first, Jesse was still sitting. Before Matt was gone he glances over at me still sitting and then he along with everyone else was gone. Jesse then gets up and starts to leave, he sings the last line.**

_Turn around bright eyes..._

**I get down and go comfort Rachel, she really needs a friend right now.**


	13. Find Your Voice and Possibly Your Love

I Never Knew

**Chapter 13: Find Your Voice and Possibly Your Love**

Me, Mike and Matt were hanging in a corner of the Glee room waiting for rehearsal to start, both matt and I acting like nothing is weird between us. I kept glancing over at Finn to find him looking at me smiling, for some reason our friendship has hit an all time high, for the past week we've been spilling our guts to each other.

"You still in there, Kaitlin?" I look up at Mike who was smiling at me. "Yeah, I'm here, just thinking." I then smile over at Matt who was looking past me with a shocked expression on his face, the whole room was silent. I look to the front of the room and see what everyone was looking at, I let a slight chuckle come out of me. He walks past everyone and over to us.

"What's everyone's problem?" He says. "Have you've seen your head!" For some reason I found this all really hilarious, no more mohawk. "Oh come on, it's not that bad, so what if I have shaved head now, I'm still the same old Puck." Puck says trying to convince us more himself though. "Sure you are, I don't think people are gonna be taking you as seriously though." Mike says in a matter-of-factly way. Puck glares at him. Soon rehearsal starts.

Me and MAtt walk out of the choir room heading to history class. "So you still like him? That hair is such a turn off." I look at him with a smile. "You're funny, he looks good like that, maybe he'll be less of a jerk to people now." I say making him smile. "Oh, so you do realize he's a jerk, is that his best quality?" I smirk. "No, but that seems to be yours." I say making him shut up, we both walk into the classroom and take our seats, which oddly enough are right next to each-other. For the past week that's how we've been acting towards each other, It's weird but It's better than us not talking, I'm just glad we can talk about it.

* * *

I had totally forgotten about our end of the day rehearsal soo I was walking back to school, I reach the parking lot and see that there was someone in the big trash-can, I thought it was a geeky nerd but when I got closer I realized that it was Puck, odd. He was staring off at the cheerleaders, I decide to help him out. "What happened to you, nerds revolt?" I ask sticking my hand out so he could get out. "Something like that..." He takes my hand and he jumps out. "Come on, we got glee." I say. We start walking and I didn't realize that I was still holding his hand soI quickly let go.

"I am very disappointed in you guys!" Mr. Shue was upset at some people for not actually singing in rehearsals, I'm just surprised it took him this long to find out. "I can't believe you knarked on us," Finn says glaring at Rachel. What I could believe is that Rachel was the one that told Mr. Shue. "Don't get mad at me for exposing your laziness. I'm tired of carrying all your weight. Regional's is in a month guys!" She says standing up for herself, she was right.

"I'm just trying to understand what's going on here, Finn, why'd you stop singing?" Mr. Shue says putting his attention on Finn. "Because you started giving all the male leads to Jesse, kind of shook my confidence." Santana then interjects. "What does it matter if we sing or not, everyone knows that my job here is to look hot." "My baby hormones are making me moody," No surprise coming from Quinn. "There are so many lyrics." Brittany is pretty and all but I still don't get why Mike likes her.

"Ok, a chain is only as strong as its weakest link, glee club is about a bunch of voices coming together as one. Alright, this ends now! Which is why your assignment for the week is for each of you to come up with a song that you think best represents yourself now, your voice. Then, your gonna come up here and sing your hearts out. All of you." Mr. Shue seemed excited and so was Kurt. "Solos, infront of everyone?" "Glee club has lost it's voice, it's time for us to get it back." Mr. Shue was so getting way over his head with this.

* * *

The next day I take my seat next to Puck in the choir room and he smirks at me. "Watch this" With that said he turns to Mercedes. "Girl, you got more curves than a nissan add." I giggled a little at that. "Seriously, that's what you came up with" Mercedes says pretty much dissing him. He turns back to me. "What was that?" I asked confused. "Well my popularity is basically gone because of my hair so I think if I can get Mercedes as my girlfriends my rep will go back up," He says making me stunned. "Are you sure that's a good idea.?" He just shakes his head.

"Alright guys, let's get things started." Rachel heads up to the front. "As I was first on the sign-up sheet I'll kick things off, I have chosen Miley Cyrus' 'The Climb' because it's about overcoming obstacles, in my case, my obstacle is you people who refuse to carry their own weight." I hate when she talks really fast. She starts singing and I had to try super hard not to laugh, she didn't sound good at all, what happened?

She finishes and Mr. Shue puts a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, I think you have lost your voice." She looked super shocked.

So the next few days were weird, Finn sang 'Jessie's girl' very ironic and Kurt sang some country song that just wasn't him, something is going on between his dad and Finn's mom that I guess is effecting him even though Finn told me that Kurt set them up.

It was our last day of solo's but Mercedes and Santana started a duet and it was towards Puck. The song "The boy is mine" I am surprised. Why were they fighting over Puck? Why? It was making me look at him differently. They ended in a fight that Mr. Shue had to break off, all i could see though was Puck smiling. Once we were all finished up with rehearsal we were allowed to leave, Me , Mike, and Matt head out to the parking lot.

"So I guess your not the only one who like him." Matt says with a smirk. "Well what's not to like, he can be a jerk sometimes though." I say getting a little sad. He notices and puts an arm around me. "You shouldn't let him making you feel bad, talk to him." I look up at Matt. I don't understand why he was trying to make me feel better. Mike soon started to feel uncomfortable so he ends up just driving home. We stop infront of where I usually wait for my brother to pick me up. "Just talk to him, you know he'd be a better person to you, you'd probably make him a lot less of a jerk." He smiles and I give him a slight smile back. "I'll try." With that he walks away leaving me there.

* * *

So I decided to take Finn up on that offer, he wanted to take Rachel to meet his old friend and he also invited me. WE get there and get greeted by the kids mom, she let's us into his room where he was in the bed. "Hey man, how you doing?" Finn says fist bumping his friend. "Ok I guess, these the hotties you were talking about?" I look up at Finn and he smirks. "This is Rachel and Kaitlin, ladies meet Sean, old buddy from football camp." "I don't understand, why'd you bring us here." Rachel looked a little scared but more confused.

"I'm paralyzed from the neck down, bad football injury. I haven't been able to do much since then." He started to explain what the accident had done to him in bad and good ways, he realized he had other stuff going on for him and not just football. I get why Finn brought Rachel here, even with out her voice she can do plenty of other things. She scared that she may never sing again but she shouldn't be, she should have faith.

"So I'll catch you in a couple of weeks dude." Finn gives him another fist bump and then i say my goodbye. "Thanks," I hear Rachel say to Sean. "For what?" He asks. "Just, thanks." She smiles one last time and then we leave.

The next day i was walking through the halls and I see Puck and Mercedes talking, she wasn't wearing her Cheerios uniform. She looked a little upset and then walks away making him look upset too. I go over to see what's going on. "What was that all about?" I ask. "She called me a jerk, can you believe that?" He asks me and I just look up at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?" He glared at me. "Well your nice to me." I say trying to make him smile. "Thanks Kaitlin, your the best to me, always got your back too." He says but then his attention gets directed to a hot blond that walks by us. I walk away upset.

* * *

We were now on our last performance for this assignment, we were singing 'one' by U2, great song that Rachel picked to sing. We were up on stage and of course my dancing partner just had to be Puck while Rachel was singing alone.

_**Love is a temple**_  
_**Love a higher law**_  
_**Love is a temple**_  
_**Love the higher law**_  
_**You ask me to enter**_  
_**But then you make me crawl**_  
_**And I can't be holding on**_  
_**To what you got**_  
_**When all you got is hurt**_

_**One love**_  
_**One blood**_  
_**One life**_  
_**You got to do what you should**_  
_**One life**_  
_**With each other**_  
_**Sisters**_  
_**Brothers**_  
_**One life**_  
_**But we're not the same**_  
_**We get to **_  
_**Carry each other**_  
_**Carry each other**_

_**One...life**_

_**One**_  
When we finish we all end in our partners arms, I look up to Puck and he was smiling, I still didn't feel good about everything going on with him and all these girls so I do what I seem to be really good at, I run out of there. This whole love thing is so complicated.

* * *

** Sorry it took forever for me to get another one out here but I've been busy, I'll try to do another one very soon and from now own I'm gonna have most of my**

**own dialogue and start doing POV's. Well still follow the episodes though.**


	14. My Dream is You

I Never Knew

**Chapter 14: My Dream is Of You**

For some reason, walking into the halls of McKinley High, I felt really happy, no real reason at all. It was a beautiful day outside and I was going to the park with my brother's after school, I've been trying to think about other stuff rather then al this drama that has been going on for the past few weeks. Puck has tried talking to me a few times now but I'm not letting him get anywhere because I'm way to stubborn.

I head over to my locker and start unpacking everything I didn't need, usually about half the crap I put in my locker. I see a really big shadow close by me so I knew exactly who it was. "Hey Finn, trying to scare people this morning?" I look up at him and he was just smirking. "Yeah, whatever. What's going on with you and Puck lately? I mean, you guys are usually talking together whenever I see you but now you don't. It's just really weird." Finn almost seemed a little confused but in a cute way.

"That boy can really irritate me, I mean does he really have to try to get with every pretty girl he sees, I mean why can't he be stable and only be with one girl, it's so annoying." I say to Finn who was looking at me with a weird expression. "He's always been like that, why do you care?" He says questioning me. "I just do, ok? I really care about him." I say.

"Please don't tell me you like him, he's just gonna hurt you and I don't want to see that happen." Finn always is looking after me. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter because clearly he doesn't like me like that." I say back to him and he just had this shocked look on his face. "Right..."

* * *

(Pucks POV)

I hate it when I can't et a really hot girl to sleep with me but I really hate when people practically ignore me, especially when I thought we were tight. I don't get Kaitlin's problem lately, maybe Matt said something to her or something but whatever it is she is not wanting to talk to me. She is basically the only girl in this school that I haven't sexually harassed and that's something for me, it's weird to say this but I think I might be starting to really fall for her, and I don't do that. Since I was ten I've always liked multiple girls and never stayed with one for more than a few week, sure, I may have broken a few hearts but I never really cared. But this girl... She's something special.

For some reason I was actually going to math this morning, I don't usually because it's boring as hell but today was different. Also the math room is right across from Kaitlin's locker so yeah. I see her at her locker talking to Finn, we're still not really talking. Finn sometimes can get on my nerves but he's still my boy even if he doesn't know that. I head straight for the math room.

"I'm surprised to see you in here, Noah" I hear Rachel say from the front of the room. Now I remember why I usually didn't come to this class.

I was hesitant to coming to glee practice today but I'm here, sitting in the back with Mike and Santana next to me, in the row infront of me there was Finn with Kaitlin and Rachel on his sides. This weird dude comes into the room that I guess went to school with Mr. Shue, he started talking about how Mr. Shue was a loser or something and that he was a star. Then he made us all right down our biggest dreams, of course me being... well me, I wrote down three some. I look down at Rachel's paper and of course it said 'A Star' then i looked at Kaitlin's, hers said 'Be respected by my brother's.' Ouch, didn't know she felt that way about her brother's, thought they were all pretty tight, her brother's are actually pretty cool.

Mr. Shue's friend, Brian Ryan, takes Artie's paper and tosses it in the trash can, what a jerk, I still think he's gay though.

"These dreams will never come true, so just give up now and stop wasting your time, we don't live in a fairy-tale people." He says to everyone, what a jerk.

* * *

Matt's POV

Me and Mike decided to hit up the mall after school so we're looking at some new shoes, I could use some and Mike just wants new dancing shoes. It was like the whole glee club came to the mall, I was seeing everyone, I had to convince Mike not to leave me to go with Brittany and Santana. I was waiting for Mike outside the store and look down at the first floor, I see Tina pushing Artie's wheelchair, I feel bad for him. Mr. Ryan threw away his dream to be a dancer, it's sad to see Artie like that. Mike finally comes out and we head for the food court.

"Hey look, there's Finn and he's with Kaitlin." Mike says pointing at the two of them going down the escalator, both laughing looking really happy. I thought she was in to Puck, now it's Finn? You got to be kidding me. "Let's go say hi," Mike says and starts walking there way, i follow behind him.

"Hey guys! What up?" Mike says trying to start conversation, they were both smiling. "Hey guys, we're looking for a gift for Rachel, she seems kind of down lately so we want to cheer her up, Finn's idea." She says making me relieved, she's not into Finn, Finn's still way into Rachel. "Need help?" I say trying to join the convo, Kaitlin gives me a big smile making me smile. "Sounds good guys," Finn says and we head for the music store.

So after about an hour of searching all the stores Finn found something while the rest of us were taking a break, he wouldn't show us what it was but promised to put our names on it. Finn takes a seat with us. "C'mon man, just give me a hint of what it is!" Mike is a real curious person so this might go on for a while. "No, you'll find out when she gets it, chill man..." Finn always likes to joke around with Mike, one person he feels smarter than.

I turn my attention to Kaitlin. "You know, I think you turned my advice upside down or something because I don't remember saying avoid him." I say with a smile, she gave me a weak little smile. "Yeah well, things turned out different." She says. "Ok, then where does that leave us?" I was really starting to push it, i knew that. "Friends? I'm hoping Puck will change." She says and I sigh. "Right, well just so you know I'm not giving up quite yet." "Well I'm not giving up on Puck quite yet either," She says to me.

* * *

Kaitlin's POV

So it was our last rehearsal for the week and Tina had a surprise for us, she made a new dance number that we might use at Regionals, so now we were all sit up on the stage, sitting on stools. I was sitting next to Finn on one side while Matt and Puck were sitting next to each other on the other side, Matt was saying some stuff to Puck and they kept looking over at me. Doesn't seem good.

"I think they're talking about you." Finn whispers to me. "Yeah, I kind a guessed that too." I say back to him. "So i don't know if this is the best time to say anything but what you said earlier this week about Puck not liking you, well your wrong, he really does," that makes me look up at Finn. "What?" "Yeah, I mean it's pretty obvious to me after he told me he did before the whole Quinn's baby daddy being him, I've noticed him looking at you smiling a lot more lately, I don't think I'm the only one who's noticed to." Finn says to me making me look over at Puck who was now talking to Quinn.

Soon Artie starts singing "Dream A Little Dream" while Tina and Mike tap dance for us.

_Stars shining bright above you_  
_Night breezes seem to whisper "i love you"_  
_Birds singin' in the sycamore trees_  
_Dream a little dream of me_

_Say nighty-night and kiss me_  
_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_  
_While I'm alone and blue as can be_  
_Dream a little dream of me_

My eyes lock with Puck and for a moment, I feel like there was nothing else going on around us. Puck has this thing to his eyes that I can't explain, all I can say is that it makes me want to smile when I look into them. What if he can change?


	15. What Are You Wearing?

I Never Knew

**Chapter 15:** **What Are You Wearing?**

Finn and me exit our spanish class and head out into the hallway, he seemed really quiet today and I'm not exactly sure why. I thought this would be the best time to ask, right before glee. "Hey Finn, is there something on your mind? Not much of a talker today." I say looking up at him, he just nods. "Well me and my mom moved out of our house over the weekend, into a new one." He says, we make it to his locker. "What's the problem with that? Sometimes change is good." I say trying to get him to smile. "Don't be late to glee rehearsal new roommate!" Kurt says walking by us into the choir room. I look up at him and he just sighs.

We walk into the choir room and take our seats, soon Tina comes in and she looked different, no gothic look, she looked... normal. Apparently Principal Figgens doesn't like her Vampire styler look and says that it's wrong so she can't dress like that anymore. Artie was the first one to speak up. "It's weird, I loved your old look." He says making Tina smile. "It's just not you," Finn says sitting right next to her. "Are there any other looks you can try?" Mr. Shue asks trying to help. People suggested a bunch of different styles like biker chick, cowgirl, computer programmer, and a chicken coming from Brittany. "I know who I am!" Tina says with a lot of pride.

Rachel comes running inside. "I found important news about Vocal Adrenaline! In the back of there school, I checked there trash-cans and saw 18 empty boxes of christmas lights." Rachel says, not really sure where she's getting at with this... "Oh no.." I hear Mercedes whisper. "Doesn't sound good." Tina pitches in. "I then proceeded to the fabric store, they were all out of red Chantilly lace!" Rachel says and Kurt gasps. All the girls except me start freaking out. "There doing Theatricality, were screwed! There going for Gaga!" Kurt says, he looked pretty bad now.

"Who is Gaga? Does he dress weird like Bowie or something?" Puck asks totally lost just like me. "She's a woman and is the biggest pop act that has come to us!" Kurt says like everyone should know. Of course I know who Lady Gaga is, I love her "Just dance" song.

"This sounds good, maybe we can help Tina find a new look this week plus a competitive number for Regionals. We're going... Gaga." Mr. Shue says, I'm sure he has no clue who she is still. Rachel starts freaking out and starts writing down ideas for us to do, this week is gonna be fun.

Later that night, Finn called me up and let me know that the guys minus Kurt weren't going to be doing Gaga.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, I was ready for our morning glee practice and let me say this, I look so good in my lady gaga costume. I'm wearing a red skinny dress and then I have a broken heart sticking out in the front, plus I have a cool red hat. I was walking to the choir room when I notice Puck and Quinn talking by her locker. She looked really upset and Puck ended up walking away, sort of sad.

* * *

Pucks POV

Quinn must have changed after we talked because all the girls in the room were wearing these weird costumes, they all looked like freaks, hot freaks. I take a seat and Mr. Shue comes in.

"Each one of your costumes show off different personalities and they all look great." says with a lot of excitement. "Wait, where's Rachel, I only noticed because it's really quiet in here," I say keeping it cool. "She found out something big yesterday, the Vocal Adrenaline coach is her mom!" Mercedes says spilling the latest glee gossip. Now I didn't see that coming.

"We're screwed, Berry's gonna jump over to there side." I say thinking that everything we've done in here is a big waste of time. Then Rachel comes walking in at a fast pace. "Never!" She says to us all. My eyes were stuck on her costume, so weird, she was covered in stuffed animals. That's a turn-off.

We head to the auditorium to see the girl's performance, they were all on stage and then Kurt starts them off because I guess that's his thing. It was actually pretty good but it's not like I was gonna admit it. When they finish, Mike, Artie, and Mr. Shue stand up and applaud, me, Matt, and Finn lightly clap not really into it as much. We were finally allowed to leave and I rush out of there.

* * *

Kaitlin's POV

Mr. Shue makes all us girls, plus Kurt go into the auditorium to see the boy's perform. After a few minutes Rachel comes in looking great in her new and improved costume.

The curtains fly open and we see all he guys dressed up in KISS costumes, they all looked ridiculous. I couldn't help but smile because they were all really good, I really enjoyed Finn on drums and Mike's dancing skills.

Once they were all finished we all clap as loud as we can, it was awesome. "Very impressive, very loud!" Mr. Shue says with a big smile on his face.

They all jump off the stage and we were allowed to leave, I walk out with Matt and Mike. "Wow, we look like a bunch of freaks," I say laughing at myself and them. "I look pretty dang good, i might have to keep this look," Mike says making me look at him funny. "Sike, if you stay like that I probably will never talk to you again," Matt says making me laugh. "What ever haters," Mike says then walks away.

"So you talk to Puck at all?" Matt asks changing the subject. "Ahhh not really." I say looking up at him. "Why you keeping asking me, do you want me to be with Puck?" I ask him wondering his motivation. "I want you to be happy, even if that is with Puck." I look up into his eye and I could see sparkle in them, he was really sincere.

Now it's Friday and I'm glad, we were just hanging out in the choir room while Mr. Shue was talking to the piano player and the other music players in the room. I could feel the tension between Finn and Kurt, apparently Finn wasn't being the nicest he could be to Kurt yesterday and now Kurt is like giving him death glares and stuff. I feel bad for Finn but at the same time Kurt because I know it had something to do with him being gay.

Puck comes walking in with his hands in his pockets and stands infront of all of us. "Mr. Shue, I have something to say to Quinn and I want everyone to hear what I have to say." Puck says and Mr. Shue just nods.

"My dad was never around when I was little, he was never there for me and I always thought that being a badass was a cool thing. And even though Jack Daniel's is a really cool name, it's not right for a baby girl. If my KISS buddies would help me, I got a better idea. They all grab a stool and take a seat. Puck starts singing.

_Beth I hear you calling_  
_But I can't come home right now_  
_Me and the boys are playing_  
_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_  
_And I'll be right home to you_  
_I think I hear them calling_  
_Oh Beth what can I do_  
_Beth what can I do_

_You say you feel so empty_  
_That our house just ain't our home_  
_I'm always somewhere else_  
_And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours_  
_And I'll be right home to you_  
_I think I hear them calling_  
_Oh Beth what can I do_  
_Beth what can I do_

_Beth I know you're lonely_  
_And I hope you'll be alright_  
_'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_

His attention was on Quinn but I couldn't help but look at him but at the same time I couldn't help but look over at Matt. They finish and everyone claps. "I'd really liked to meet her when she's born and I think you should name her Beth." Puck says, you could see Quinn had a slight smile on her face, Puck was starting to really be a man.

So in the end Tine got her old look back and we were all a bunch of freaks again, but at least we were a bunch of freaks together.


	16. Deep Funk

I Never Knew

**Chapter 16: Deep Funk**

So it's a brand new week and I'm happy about it. I was cleaning my locker a little when Puck comes over to me with a sheepish smile. "Hey, I think we should talk about some things..." He says to me, I close my locker and give him my full attention. I've been waiting for this for quite some time now. "Ok, so clearly there is something that were both..." He stops mid-sentence when Rachel comes walking up to us looking freaked out.

"Go to the auditorium now!" Rachel says and then quickly leaves us and walks over to Artie, Tina, and Mercedes. We both share a quick look then head over to the auditorium where most of Glee was standing infront of the stage. ON stage was Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse in the middle of them, he left our school to go back to Caramel High. Rachel comes back in with everyone else.

"Jesse, what's going on?" Rachel asks with a scared look on her face. "You guys were awful to me, you never let me feel welcomed, so I'm sorry it came to this but I transferred back." Jesse says to us all, his group were difanetly backing him up. "Why are you in our auditorium?" Finn questions him. "Well we came up with a new number, tell us what you think." Jesse says and hey all get into place.

They sang 'Another One Bites the Dust' and I was now feeling very intimidated. I hate to admit it but they are really really good. WHen they finish I think all of us were feeling a bit low and bummy. We all start walking back to the choir room. "They do this every year, it's called a funkification, they try to get us feeling really bad before regionals." Artie says. "Yeah, we'd always do that before a big football game, mess with their heads," Finn puts in there. "Yeah but we weren't good, they are amazing," Puck says like we have already lost Regionals.

We reach the choir room and Kurt opens the door, all of our mouths drop and now we were all freaking out, just great.

* * *

Puck's POV

Those losers! They trashed our choir room, our choir room! I can't believe this and were stuck cleaning it up. None of us were happy about this, especially not Mr. Shue. WHile Mr. Shue was trying to help us feel better about it, I heard the word Revenge running through my mind and look over at Finn.

Even though were still not really talking for some reason, we both knew we would be the only people to properly get revenge on them. SO you know what we did, we slashed all 26 members of Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers. We then got caught.

"Yeah we did it! So what?" I say fessing up so we didn't get into anymore trouble. Me and Finn were in Principal Figgens office along with Mr. Shue and VOcal Adrenaline's director. So in the end we decided that me and Finn would get jobs to pay for all the damages we made, so not my idea.

Me and Finn walk out of the office and I turn to Finn. "Where are we getting jobs?" I say knowing there aren't many places hiring. "Don't worry, I got it covered." Finn says, I guess I'm suppose to believe him.

Matt's POV

NO one really wanted to go to our end of the day practice but we still did, Mr. Shue had something up his sleeve to get us out of this Funk. "Ok guys, so your assignment for this week is Funk, its time for Funky-town!" Mr. Shue says trying to cheer everyone up.

"Oh don't worry guys, I got this," Mercedes says with much confidence. "Hey! I want to get Funky too!" Quinn says making everyone laugh. She was serious. "I'll have something ready by tomorrow," Quinn says with complete seriousness.

Mr. Shue lets us go and I walk out with Kaitlin. "So what do you think about all of this, you think were gonna get our mojo back?" I ask her making her sort of smile. "Ahh yeah! We're all gonna be fine by the end of this week." She says with a lot of confidence, wonder how she knows?

* * *

So the next day we go into the Glee room ready to see what Quinn has for us, all I see were a lot of pregnant girls. "This seems really offensive," Artie pipes in right before Quinn and her friends start to perform. He was right, this really did look really offensive.

The whole time, most of her attention was either on Finn or Puck, she had soo much emotion in her performance, I felt a little bad for her. When her performance finishes everyone gets up for a nice group hug, very comforting. Mercedes stayed in her seat, you could see all the attitude all over her face.

After that warm moment we were all sent to class, hopefully the week will get better.

* * *

Kaitlin's POV

Before glee starts me and Finn were talking infront of my locker. "I don't get you, her boyfriend basically dumped her infront of everyone and you still haven't swooped in and saved her. WHy not?" I ask wondering what his angle was. "You talking about Rachel?" He asks playing dumb. "Yeah Rachel!" I say frustrated. "I don't know, give me time, ok?" He says to me. I'm still wondering why he's dressed in a leather jacket and such. We walk into the glee room.

I take a seat between Santana and Rachel, Santana looked like a complete mess along with Brittany next to her who was wearing her Cheerios uniform backwards. I didn't even want to know. FInn, Puck, and Mercedes were up standing in the front.

"Mr. Shue, me and Puck have found the Funk and with help from Mercedes, we'd like to show you all. They start.

* * *

**_Yeah_**  
**_can you feel it baby?_**  
**_I can too_**

**_Come on swing it!_**  
**_1 - 2 - 3 - now we come to the pay off_**

Mercedes  
**_It's such a good vibration_**  
**_It's such a sweet sensation _**

Puck

**_Yo it's about that time  
to bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme  
I'm a get mine so get yours  
I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores_**

I swear that boy was singing directly to me, his eyes were like glued to me.

Finn

**_On the house tip is how I'm swinging this,_**  
**_strictly hip hop boy I ain't singing this._**  
**_Bringing this to the entire nation,_**  
**_black, white, red, brown_**  
**_feel the vibration!_**

**_Come on come on_**  
**_Feel it feel it_**  
**_Feel the vibration!_**

We all couldn't help but laugh at these two, they were really brightening everyone's mood. I know I was enjoying myself.

Puck

**_Vibrations good like Sunkist  
Many wanna know who done this  
Pucky Puck and I'm here to move you  
Rhymes will groove you  
And I'm here to prove to you  
that we can party on the positive side  
and pump positive vibes  
so come along for the ride  
Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation  
so feel the vibration!_**

**_Finnie D break it down_**

I was dying of laughter once Puck goes to the ground and starts pounding it.

Finn

_F**innie D's on the back up**_

**_Drug free so put the crack up_**  
**_No need for speed_**  
**_I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-i-e my_**  
**_body is healthy_**  
**_And rhymes makes me wealthy_**  
**_And the funky bunch helps me_**  
**_to bring you a show with no intoxication_**  
**_Come on feel the vibration_**

**_

* * *

_**"Nice job guys, but that's not Funk," Mr. Shue says. "Does it really matter that were singing the wrong song, Vocal Adrenaline has gotten us in a real downward funk." Artie says making everyone a little sad again.

The next day Rachel tells us all about how Vocal Adrenaline egged her and how she was freaking out now, how could anyone do that? It's just wrong! WHen she was done talking all the guys get up ready to go kill Jesse and everyone else but Mr. Shue stops them all.

"Guy's! That is no way to get revenge, I have a better way..." With that he goes up to Rachel and asks for her phone, he calls Jesse. "Jesse St. James, this is Will Shuester, bring your club and meet us in our auditorium tomorrow, we have something to show you!" Mr, Shue closes her phone and goes to the front of the room. "Guys, we have work to do!" He says and we all start preparation for tomorrow.

* * *

So Vocal Adrenaline were all sitting in our auditorium and we were all backstage getting ready. We were dressed up in these 'hip' clothes that made us all look pretty ghetto. We had the funk.

Puck comes up to me in his white tank top, baggy jeans, and he was wearing a hat sideways, very nice. "Ok, I got to tell you something, now! I..." Puck gets cut off again by Rachel saying that we needed to get in our places. Why does she keep ruining our talks? Once Rachel gives us the go ahead everyone heads on stage dancing.

* * *

_**You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down**_  
_**There's a whole lot of rhythm going round**_

**__**

You've got a real type of thing going down, gettin' down  
There's a whole lot of rhythm going round

Of course I got stuck singing and dancing between Puck and FInn in the back, mostly dancing with Puck though, we both had big smiles on though.

_**Ow, we want the funk**_  
_**Give up the funk**_  
_**Ow, we need the funk**_  
_**We gotta have that funk**_

_**Ow, we want the funk**_  
_**Give up the funk**_  
_**Ow, we need the funk**_  
_**We gotta have that funk**_

* * *

We end up starting two lines and we all go down them with our own little dances, MIke ends the dancing with a nice jump split and Mercedes finishes off the vocals. It was soo much fun and by the look of Vocal Adrenaline's faces, they were now in a deep funk.

"See you punks at Regionals!" Puck sys while we all walk off stage with big smiles on our faces, we were back to ourselves and you know what? We're gonna win at Regionals!


	17. We've Come So Far, No Giving Up

_Reviewers demand, It's back! Besides I wanted to get in this last chapter before the second season came back, which I WILL be continuing from there._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: We've Come So Far, No Giving Up**

Regionals is in a few days and we're freaking out, we've recently learned that Coach Sylvester is going to be a judge, what a bummer. I still think we got a chance but everyone else, they've all pretty much given up. Mr. Shue invited all of us to his house so we could chose our set list for Regionals, he's the only one excited about it.

I get dropped off at his house at the same time Puck was climbing out of his truck, great. He sees me and comes straight over to me. "Can we talk before going in there?" He ask really hoping I'd say yes. The thing is, he's had all this week to talk to me about what i KNOW he wants to talk about but he never brought it up. Why would he bring it up now, when everyone's feeling bummy?

"This really isn't the time or place, Puck." I say with a little of a harsh tone. "Well I gotta say this, I like you ok! And it's driving me nuts, I've never had this problem before when I didn't know how to talk to a girl or what to do." Puck says letting everything out. I wasn't expecting him to say that, now i didn't know what to say. Thank god I was rescued by the person walking up to us.

"Is the meeting outside?" Brittany asks looking very confused. "What? No! C'mon, let's head inside." I say almost pulling Brittany trying to get away from Puck.

Most everyone was inside we were just missing Finn, Mike, and Santana. "Guys, please, make yourself feel at home!" Mr. Shue said all smiley. Quinn goes in the kitchen to get plates and napkins for everyone since Mr. Shue got pizza, I wasn't at all hungry though. I was sitting between Kurt and Brittany, and of course right across from me was Puck just staring so I tried to not look straight.

After everyone was here, we basically were all just sitting here quietly until Mr. Shue came back in. "No one wants any pizza? Well then let's get started! Thank you for coming to the first annual New Directions Set List Nominations party." Mr. Shue said with much pride.

"What's the point, Mr. Shue, Coach Sylvester is one of the judges, she's gonna crush us." Artie says with all hope gone. "Artie, you don't know that." Mr. Shue says trying to reassure him. Santana stands up and butts in. "Yes we do, she told us at Cheerios practice." Then Brittany gets up and stands next to Santana. "She said 'I'm going to crush Glee Club," Brittany tells us.

"The whole freaking year, all that work for nothing." Puck says still looking at me. I look next to him and notice Tina was crying. "I'm sorry, I just really love you guys, Rachel was right, being a part of something special made me special. I just can't believe it's gonna be over in a week." Tina says sill crying a little.

"Wait! Who says it's gonna be over?" Finn says all annoyed. "Please, you think Puck and Santana are going to acknowledge me after this." Mercedes says that looking as bad as Tina does. "She has a point," Puck says softly. Out of everyone, Rachel looked the worse right now. "Mr. Shue, instead can we just go around the room and talk about what we loved about Glee Club this year." Rachel says then tries to wipe away the tears.

* * *

So now it's two days in counting until Regionals, I don't think any of us are ready yet. It was time for Glee practice but I was trying to clean out my locker since it's also the last week of school which is kind of sad. While throwing all my crap away I see Rachel and Finn talking on the stairs, wonder what that's about. I go back to my locker and notice someone leaning against the one next to mine.

"You know, I have no problem getting any other girl in this school, and you're so stubborn and cocky sometimes so at first I just wanted to mess with you. But now, now I see that you're very modest, determined, tough, smart, sincere, considerate, and I could go on for awhile. You're not like any other girl at this freaking school, ok? I never put this much effort in when I like a girl, Ok? You're driving me crazy and I cannot stop thinking about you, that's all I have to say." I can't believe all of this was coming out of Puck's mouth, the cocky kid who DOES get any girl he wants, why me? I wanted him to like me but I didn't know he actually did.

"I...I don't know what to say. Why are you doing this to me... Now." I ask. I see a slight sad face but then it goes to his tough mad looking expression. "I didn't want to be with Quinn because of you but maybe I was wrong about you, maybe I should be with Quinn." With that said he goes walking into the Glee room, me having to follow behind him. I take a seat next to Mike and then Rachel and Finn walk in, smiling.

"Mr. Shue, me and Finn have something to say to you," Rachel says. "Me first, have a seat!" Mr. Shue ushers them to sit down and then he brings his attention to all of us. "Nine months ago, there were five of you in here... And we sucked, we really sucked, badly. One day all of you are gonna be gone, and all of this will just be a memory. It will take a second for you to remember everyones names and you'll need someone to remind you what songs we sang and what solos you got, or didn't get. Life really only has one beginning and one ending, the rest is just a whole lot of middle. I was gonna quit once, but you guys brought me back with 'Don't Stop Believen'. It was a 9, but were gonna make it a ten." Mr. shue says lifting up my spirits and probably other peoples.

"Rachel, you had something you wanted to say?" Mr. Shue asks and Rachel smiles. "Just we're all glad you didn't leave." She says. Ok, I think we can do this, I always knew we could.

* * *

Ok, this is it, Regionals. We make it here with no problem and I could tell everyone was nervous, Mr. Shue went to go check us in leaving us in the lobby to talk amongst ourselves. I make my way over to Mike and Matt.

"Hey guys, excited?" I ask them. "More like nervous, this is gonna be big," Mike says and then gets dragged over to Finn because he wasn't feeling so easy about the dancing. I look back at Matt. "So how you feeling?" I ask him. "I'm actually pretty chill, doing good." He says to me smiling. I decided to ask him a straight out awkward question. "Do you still like me? Honestly." I ask him totally out of the blue. I think he was a little taken back.

"Well, yeah. Why?" He asks me putting the spotlight on me. "Because, I don't know...I like you." I say, I'm not even sure if I mean what I'm saying. "Hold up, what? I think you're a little confused, Kaitlin. Last week you were crazy for Puck, it did not change like that. What'd he say." Matt asked me now concerned. Gosh, I didn't know he could read me this well. "He told me he liked me." That's all i could say. "Isn't that what you wanted? Him to like you back?" He asks me. "Well yeah, I just didn't think it would happen because of Quinn." I say and look over to Quinn, she was talking to him.

We get moved into our own dressing room where everyone got ready, us girls in our dresses and the guys in suits, we all looked pretty good. The first group were already singing and we were all pretty nervous since we could hear them singing, they were good. "A mash-up of Josh Groban and Olivia Newton John, someone tipped them about the judges!" Puck said all furiously. "We can't worry about what the other teams are doing!" Rachel says while trying to turn off the speakers. "Just gotta keep our heads in the game, focus." Finn says while fixing his tie. "Even when we know we can't win." Santana says bringing down the confidence in the room.

"Yes, if this is all about winning, then i already failed you guys. But we got something the other teams don't have." Mr. Shue says while helping Rachel unplug the speakers. " What's that?" Mike asks. "Finn's dancing!" says lighting up the mood in here.

We were all backstage now in position waiting for Finn and Rachel to finish the intro with the song "Faithfully." As all ways I was stuck between Matt and Puck and my dance partner throughout the performance was gonna be Puck. I look over at Puck. "So can we talk?" I ask him, he doesn't even look over at me. "Now you want to talk? Not the place, Kaitlin." He says with no emotions. "Fine, when this performance is done, we're talking." I say practically demanding it.

The Curtains start to open, show-time!

* * *

We all run off stage feeling great, we did super good. I can't believe how good we did. "We're diffenetly going to place!" Tina says all happy. "Screw Second, we're going to win this thing!" Rachel says determined making me even more excited to see our place. I notice Quinn talking with an old lady with blonde hair also, who is that?

I turn to Finn. "Hey Finn, who's Quinn talking to?" I ask him, he looks over there and looked confused. "That's Quinn's mom," He says still confused. All of a sudden we see Quinn's mom grab her and start walking with a fast pace to us. "My water broke!" Quinn said that very loud so every glee member heard. Mr. Shue, Mercedes and Puck were the first to run up to her. "OK, we need to get to a hospital! Now!" Mr. Shue says and takes Quinn's other arm and they start walking for an exit.

"Mr. Shue, I'll stay back here, call when they announce the placing." Rachel says still looking worried for Quinn. "Yeah, I'll stay too!" I say not really wanting to go. I see Puck look back at me almost looking hurt. Everyone rushes out the door, including the father to that baby who I think I've just lost for good.

Me and Rachel go out to where Vocal Adrenaline were starting their performance. Dang, they're good, really good. "What do you think, we have a chance?" I ask Rachel who was glaring at VOcal Adrenaline, more Jesse though. "Of Course we do." Once there performance ends my phone starts going off.

"Hello?" I say. "It's Finn, Quinn had her baby, will be back shortly." Finn says fast sounding excited. I put my phone away and tell Rachel who still looked upset, probably because of Jesse.

* * *

It's the second to last day of school and everyone's sad, not really because of school but glee. We didn't even place, how could we have not placed? It sucks and now our glee clubs being taken away from us.

Rachel had organized for all of us to do something for Mr. Shue, show how much we all appreciate him and stuff. That's why we were all on stage in the auditorium getting ready for Rachel to come in with Mr. Shue. I look over to Puck and he was talking to Quinn, both smiling. I don't know what it is but I have this really bad pain in my chest, it's like an empty feeling though and I think i know why i have it.

Rachel comes in dragging Mr. Shue with her, she comes up on stage. "So we have something we need to say to you," Rachel says then takes her stool next to Finn.

"In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player." Matt says putting a small smile on my face. "I had a stutter," Tina admits. "I was the classified diva," Mercedes says smiling about it.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios," Quinn says proudly. "I was afraid to dance outside my room," Mike says making me smile a little. "I hated everyone in this club," Of course Santana did. "So did I." Brittany says regretting it now. "I wasn't honest with who i was," Kurt says. "I had no friends," I say admitting it. "I was tossing kids into dumpsters." He says making me look over to him, once again staring at me.

"I had never kissed a girl before," Artie says looking up at Tina. "And I was getting slushied." Rachel says with a smile. "I didn't, I didn't have a father, someone to look up to." Finn says.

"We don't care what the judges say because we had you as a teacher." Rachel says smiling. "And glee will never end, Mr. Shue, because you are Glee Club, you're in all of us," Mercedes says and I could see Mr. Shue tearing up. We sing him a song, "To Stir With Love."

* * *

School is officially over and the halls and classrooms were empty. Glee was having their last meeting, ever. We were all sitting in our chairs waiting for Mr. Shue to say something but he was just sitting there looking at us all, smiling. Finally something comes out of his mouth.

"We have one more year!" He says standing up. Everyone was confused. "One more year!" He says making everyone jump out of their seats and cheer, we all hug one another and it was a great feeling to know. Rachel goes to the front where Mr. Shue was and faces us.

"Ok guys, I think this is time to get ready for next years Sectionals!" Rachel says all excitedly. "Guys! You all worked very hard this year, take a break, have some fun! Oh, but before you go... I have something for you. Puck if you're ready." Mr. Shue says and Puck goes down there and takes a seat next to him, they both had guitars. Puck starts strumming and then Mr. Shue begins to sing.

**_Somewhere over the rainbow _**  
**_Way up high _**  
**_There's a land that i heard of _**  
**_Once in a lullaby _**

**_Somewhere over the rainbow _**  
**_Skies are blue _**  
**_and the dreams that you dare to dream _**  
**_Really do come true _**

**_Some day i'll wish apon a star _**  
**_and wake up where the clouds are far behind me _**  
**_Where troubles melt like lemon drops _**  
**_Away above the chimney tops _**

They finish and everyone claps. "Have a great summer guys!" We all head out smiling. Most of us went out to their cars but I head to my locker, I left one more thing there. I also see Matt and Puck had gone to their lockers too. I shut my locker for the last time and proceed over to Matt.

"Hey, finally summer." I say smiling. "Yeah, I'm excited! The next two weeks, me, Mike, Finn, and Puck are heading out to New Jersey for some camping." He says, I didn't know that and I didn't know he was going with the guys. "Oh sounds cool, when you leaving?" I ask him. "Well me and Mike are heading over there Sunday, Finn's meeting us there Tuesday and I believe Puck's leaving tonight." He says. "Oh... Well when you get back we should go to the movies or something..." I say.

He pauses for a minute then sighs. "I really would love that but we can't, you need to go talk to him before he's gone," Matt says looking a little sad. "But..." He cuts me off. "Go!" He says and then I look over to Puck's locker, he was gone. "Bye Matty." After I say that I run out into the parking lot to see his truck still here, he was about to get in. I run as fast as I can to him, I guess he heard me running and he turns around. I stop right infront of him and I was totally out of breath.

"What are you..." I didn't let him finish his sentence because I pull him down and smack my lips on to his. We go a part and I wasn't sure what he was thinking so I wait for a response from him. I see this smile come on his face so I smile back. "I really do like you." I state making him smirk. "I knew you did." He says, I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. "Oh and by the way, I've had his in my locker forever, here." I hand him a small key chain.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." he says smiling.

* * *

_ So that's the end of Season 1, I believe this was my longest chapter and it deserves to be! I might try to do another chapter before the new season comes on but I might be busy with school! By the way, to understand the keychain, go back to the chapter "The Truth Revealed" and it explains with the last paragraph. Hope you enjoyed my Season 1. Can't wait to start Season 2!_


	18. Season 2: Fresh Beginnings?

_I'm backkkkk! Season 2, let's do this!_

_

* * *

_**Season 2 Chapter 1: Fresh Beginnings?**

So let me catch you up a little first, the summer was amazing. Once Puck came back from his all dude trip we went out a couple of times then we finally made it official that we're a couple, it feels great. Finn and Rachel are doing really good too, Rachel has always loved Finn and I'm just starting to notice how much Finn loves Rachel, a lot. The whole glee gang kept really good contact over our break, we hung out together as much as possible, we really have become a family. Now the bad thing, Matt's mom got a job in the town over so he will be starting the new school year in a different area, I'm really sad about that. At least he's close by so he can visit whenever he has time and plus he said they might move back at some point, hopefully.

So anyways, it's the first day of school, I'm excited but more because of glee. At least I'm not a little freshmen this year, I'm officially a sophomore and now all my friends are juniors. This year I have two classes that are my grade level classes; technology class and Chemistry. Excited much? Not really.

I walk into Chemistry late because Mercedes and Kurt were giving me nonstop tips about how since I'm dating a popular "older" guy like Puck that I should start dressing differently. There was only one seat left in the class, it was next to the new kid. He looked older but the teacher started to go on how thankful he was that no upper class-man were in the class so yeah. He then went on to say how the person we were sitting next to was going to be our partner for the rest of the year, so now he was giving us a chance to get to know one another.

I turn to him. "Hi, I'm Kaitlin." I say very nicely, he smiles back. "My names Sam." He says. "You're new here, right?" I want to get to know this kid since I'll be working with him all year. "Yeah, just moved here from Florida, dad got a new job." He says to me still smiling. Ok, I'll admit it, this guy was hot, the blonde Justin Bieber hair, dreamy blue eyes, killer smile, and was tall and fit. "So ahhh, I had a completely hard time finding this class, I'm pretty sure it's gonna be the same with my other classes so I was wondering if you could show me around?" He did seem kind of lost, even in class.

"Yeah, sure, you know last year was my first year here." I say proudly but he looked confused. "Wasn't it all freshmen's first year here?" He asks. "Well yeah but I was new to the area, I moved here from Virginia." I say smiling, how it feels good to not be new. "Really? How come you moved to this small town?" He asks. "My brothers, thought it be a quiet place to get away." He just nods.

Once the bells rings we leave the class and start going off to his next class, on the other side of the school. Fortunately, mine was right across the hall from his. "So I'll see you after class," he says smiling at me. "Yeah." I say then head inside my classroom. First person I notice is Mike and then I saw Artie, oh no. You see Tina dumped Artie for Mike, I'm happy for Mike but at the same time feel sorry for Artie.

* * *

So excited, first glee meeting of the year. I walk into the room and take a seat next to Puck who had a seat saved for me. I smile causing him to also. I bet soon enough me and Puck are gonna beat Rachel and Finn for cutest couple at school, just wait.

"Hey babe, how your classes?" He asks me, I love that he cares. "Good, how about yours?" I ask him and he smirks. "Not that great, none of the classes had a beautiful brunette like you." He totally made me blush.

Mr. Shue comes inside with a paper. "These are comments from Jacob's most recent blog. 'Glee is a giant ball of suck," Mr. Shue says seeming upset. "We get it Mr. Shue, everyone still hates us. So what? So we're plankton on the bottom of high school food chain, only difference is none of us really care." Kurt says seeming very confident as usual.

"Kurt's right, Mr. Shue, were a family," Mercedes says all gleefully. "I'm really happy you've all bonded, problem is it's keeping others from joining." Mr. She says concerned. "Good, why do we even need any new members?" Tina asks.

"Well since Matt transferred (he just had to bring it up) we only have 12 members, we need 13 this year." Mr. Shue says then Rachel gets up and stands next to him. "Mr. Shue's right, you didn't see Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, it was epic, we're gonna need more vocals to beat them." Rachel says. "I'm with Rachel," Finn says standing next to her.

"you're gonna have to trust me on this one. Now here's the plan, Nationals are in New York this year and we're going. Now let's show everyone how cool it's gonna be, New Directions style." Mr. Shue says pumping everyone up.

* * *

The next day at lunch we were all outside where everyone was eating lunch, it was time to show everyone who we really are. We put on the boom box and we all make our entrance in our amazing 'NYC' black shirts and red hats. And, of course, we start singing the song 'Empire State Of Mind." We got few peoples attention which is actually what Puck told me earlier would probably happen.

If he knew that why is he still up here dancing and singing? He must really love glee more than he'll admit.

LAter that day Rachel told me about this girl who seemed interested in glee but then she said that some sort of "miss-hap" happened in the bathroom so now she doesn't want the girl to join. I don't know, whenever Rachel talks I almost block off half the words she says. Then later Finn told me about this kid trying out for football that he heard singing in the showers, says he's pretty good, I guess will have some people joining after all?

So after our glee meeting the guys were having their own little auditions of for that guy Finn was talking about earlier and he invited me to come and watch. So it was me, Artie, Mike, Puck, and Finn. Finn said the kid would be here any minute so we just sit down in the chairs, I put my head on Puck's shoulder. Finn comes in with the kid making my head go back up.

"Sam! You're gonna try out for glee?" I was all excited. "I guess..." He seemed a little unsure. He stands up infront of us with the band behind him. I couldn't help but smile, i look over at Puck and he didn't seem very happy.

"So Sam, tell us about yourself." Finn asks him. "Well I'm Sam Evans, I like playing sports, I have dyslexia so my grades aren't very good right now but I'm working on it." He says. "Dude, your mouth is huge, how many tennis balls can you fit in there." Puck says making me smack him. "I don't know, I never had balls in my mouth, have you?" That comment from Sam made me laugh a little on the inside.

"I like this kid," I hear Finn say. "So can you sing with that big mouth?" Puck asks. "I don't really sing in front of people." Sam says admit-tingly. All the guys get up. "Dude, believe me, chicks dig singers," Puck says smirking at me. "Actually girls like guy singers who aren't jerks." I say and here "oohs" from Finn and Mike. I was smirking at Puck and he just had a silly grin on his face.

"Got anything up your sleeve?" Finn asks Sam about songs. "UHhh. I like the song 'Billionaire," sam says. He sings it with a little help from the guys and it was amazing.

* * *

The next day I had gotten my new locker and Puck had come over to me and gave me a surprise hug. "Hey, you know I could have given you a ride this morning." He says smiling. "I know but my brothers like to take me," I say and he just sighs. "Whatever." I smile at him and he changes the subject.

"So did Finn tell you how he got kicked off the team." What Puck says makes me get upset. "What? How?" I ask him. "Well he was trying to get the new coach to let Artie on the team, she thought he was joking and then yeahh, she got really mad and just kicked him off." Puck says. "That sucks, hows Finn?" I ask him getting worried. I remember Finn use to say that football was who he was, sure he loves Glee but he IS football.

"Yeah well worst part was then he tried out for the Cheerios team, didn't make it of course." Puck says. "I got to talk to him..." I say quietly to myself. "Hey... come here." Puck says pulling me into a hug and then kissing the top of my head. I think he's starting to change a little, he's becoming a nicer person, more considerate.

We head to glee club to wait for Sam and that girl Rachel didn't want to join come try out, no one had came. It's been 2 freaking hours! Where's Sam?

"Well I hate to break it to you guys, but it seems no one is coming, let's call it a day." Rachel said, she had a slight smile on her face. "We said 3-5, it's only 4:58." Mr. Shue says leaning on the piano. "Just wait, my buddy Sam will try out." At least Finn still had hope. "Face it Finn, no ones gonna follow you around anymore, you're not the star quarterback." Kurt says and starts leaving the room like everyone else.

"What about that Sunshine girl? I thought you said she could sing," Mercedes says to Rachel. "I guess not, she probably didn't want to hang with us losers!" Rachel says then walks out quickly. She's so up to something.

Later I confronted Rachel about her not caring about that Sunshine girl coming. She said she sent her somewhere else for the group, not needing anyone else to join because she loves us or whatever, I'm not sure how much I believe her though. How much you want to bet this Sunshine girl is an incredible singer that intimidated Rachel?

* * *

Somehow after sending the sunshine girl to a 'Crack House' Rachel still got her to audition for Glee, Early in the freaking morning, why couldn't we have waited 'till the end of the day? We were all sitting in the auditorium. Sunshine begins to sing the song 'Listen' from Dream Girls.

**_Listen to the song here in my heart_**  
**_A melody I start but can't complete_**  
**_Listen to the sound from deep within_**  
**_It's only beginning to find release_**

**_Oh, the time has come for my dreams to be heard_**  
**_They will not be pushed aside and turned_**  
**_Into your own all 'cause you won't_**  
**_Listen_**

She is amazing! Rachel should be a little intimidated, but then again, we all should, I mean with her here I don't see me getting any upcoming solos.

So right before i went to the last glee meeting this week i run into Sam in the halls. "Hey Sam, we missed you at auditions." I say wondering where he was. "Yeah well I don't think I'm gonna join, after seeing Finn get kicked off the football team it wouldn't be good for my rep." He says to me. "What do you mean? You're a new kid." I say to him confused. "Yeah, so when i got here i was on the outside of the social world here, I'm trying to get in and stay in, so I'll just be focusing on football." He says to me with a sympathetic look, i know he didn't mean to let us down.

"Well what position do you play," I ask him curious. "Quarterback," He says with an apologetic look. He took Finn's spot. Well I can't judge him for it, I really do like Sam and I want to stay friends with him, hopefully Finn's ok with everything.

Anyways, we all learned that Sunshine had transferred over to the Vocal Adrenaline school, all thanks to Rachel. Everyone was really upset, even I was a little but I'm kind of relieved. I know Rachel feels really crappy right now, I'm sure she'll make it up to us one day...

* * *

_So that ends the first episode, tell me what ya think! Btw Matt like i said might come back and I think I'm not gonna make Sam gay, Kurt is gonna hav a different love interest...jus wait and see._


	19. Is Anybody Out There?

_I know it's been quite a long time but I'm back! And I have a free summer so I'm going to try and catch up on the Second season. I may skip a few episodes though and add my own!_

* * *

**Chapter 19: Is Anybody Out There?**

So last time on Glee, The Glee club met Ms. Pillsbury's dentist and everyone got check-ups. Apparently some people had these crazy dreams involving Britney Spears or something and it was just crazy. Plus, Artie is now on the football team, Brittany thinks she's better than all of us and Sue, like always, is trying to ruin the New Directions. _

Kaitlin's POV

Me and Puck walk into Glee club bringing in the rear. We take our seats next to each other. Finn comes walking in looking strange.

"Mr. Shue, I have something to say. Something happened to me and I can't really get into it but it's shaken me to my core." Finn says really fast.

"Oh my god, he's coming out!" I slap Puck on the shoulder for that. "Yes! There is a man who sort of recently came into my life, and that man is Jesus Christ." Finn smiled. "That's way worse." I slap Puck again.

"So I though maybe this week we could pay tribute to him." Finn looked excited about it. I don't really like the idea. "Sorry, but if i wanted to sing about Jesus I'd go to church and the reason I don't go to church is because most churches don't think much good of gay people." Kurt says looking annoyed.

"I dont see a problem with it." Mercedes says happily. "I agree, i had a really hard year and I turn to god for a lot of help." Quinn says. "Well maybe our song selections dont have to be about Jesus but spirituality." Mr. Shue says sort of liking the idea.

Finn turns to Puck. "You got a problem with Jesus?" He asks Puck. "Oh, I god no problem with the guy. I'm a total jew for jesus. It seems to me that spirituality is about enjoying the life you're given. I mean, I see god every time I get close to Kaitlin." He says making me probably turn red. Cute Puck.

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense, in fact, it's stupid." Rachel says. "Are you calling Mr. Billy Joel stupid? This time I'd like to continue my streak of only singing songs by Jewish artists." Puck says as he gets up, grabs his guitar and starts playing. He makes me like him more and more everyday.

* * *

So later on in the week we find out that Kurt's dad had a heart attack. He looks so sad. We all take our seats in glee club and Finn comes in.

"What the hell happened?" Finn looked freaked out. "My dad's in the hospital." Kurt says with a sad face. "I know, my mom just called me, I feel like I'm the last one to know." Finn almost seemed angry. "Well I'm sorry I didn't call but he's not your father." Kurt says upset.

"Yeah well he's the closet I'm ever gonna get and I sort of thought we were a family." Finn says getting more sad with every word. Kurt looked so sad right now. "I just didn't like hearing other's talking about it." Finn says then sits down.

Mr. Shue comes in. "Hey guys, our thoughts are all with you, Kurt." Mr. Shue says. It all goes blank for me after that. Kurt's dad being in the hospital reminds me of how my parents aren't home and how I haven't seen them in almost a year.

* * *

"Last Week we were too sexy now were too religious, we can't win!" Tina says upset that we're not allowed to sing about spirituality anymore. "The real tragedy is I found the perfect song but now I can't sing it anymore." Rachel says.

"Guys, you just can't do this on school grounds." Mr. Shue says to calm them down. "Look Kurt, were sorry for what happened to your dad but siding with Sue is no good." Mercedes says to Kurt. "It's good for me, now I don't have to hear you guys talk about God when I know he's not real." Kurt says and then leaves. I was sort of starting to agree with him.

Puck tells me when driving me home that Finn was praying in the locker room and how he was going to temple and praying for Kurt too. Puck knows what it's like to not have a dad, I kind of felt the same.

* * *

"I know it's been a rough couple of days but good news, let's hear it for Finn in leading the football team to victory in the second game of the season." Mr. Shue says excitingly. "Yeah, it's too bad that Sam kid had to have his arm ripped off for it though, it's good to have you back." Puck says nicely to Finn.

Sam's arm wasn't looking too good when I saw him in Chemistry. I wish Puck didn't hate Sam so much because I really like talking to him.

"Mr. Shue, if i may, I'd like to thank everyone but his health still remains the same so I need to express myself now." Kurt says and then sings a very moving song. I was ready to cry.

Later Finn sings a song about losing faith.

"I use to think God was up there looking after me but now I'm not so sure." Finn says. "It seems you felt a little bit differently earlier this week." Mr. Shue says.

Poor Finn, I feel really bad for him. We ended the week sing this song called "One Of Us." I think this week hit everyone hard in their own way. Kurt with his dad, Finn with Jesus and I realized how much I miss my parents.

* * *

_So the start to ending the Second season is on the move. What'd you think. It might of been a little confusing and sorry for that but I'm just gonna move on now!_


	20. Replacements

_I know it's been quite a long time but I'm back! And I have a free summer so I'm going to try and catch up on the Second season. I may skip a few episodes though and add my own!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Replacements **

Today was the day I was finally going to open up to Puck about how I've been pretty down lately but of course, he just ruined that for me.

"Let's gather around, Mr. Figgens just told me Puckerman's in Juvie." Mr. Shue says looking upset. I found out over the weekend and I was so disappointed with him.

"Really was just a matter of time." Tina says. "What did he do?" Quinn says but she looked like she really didn't care. "He drove his mom's volvo into the front of a connivence store and drove off with the ATM." Mr. Shue says. I still don't understand why he did that.

"And when is he getting out?" Rachel looked annoyed. "Unknown, guys let's have some sympathy." Mr. Shue says. Puck told me he didn't know when he was getting out either.

"For a guy that puts his needs before the team?" Tina says annoyed. "Oh chill out!" I say getting angry. "Don't you feel stupid? He's your boyfriend who's now in juvie, did you think you could change him?" Santana says to me. "It's like you're saying this is my fault, Santana." I say back. "Well maybe it is." She says now getting angry.

"Guys! We can't look at this as a crisis but an opportunity." Mr. Shue says trying to calm us down. "So we can be laughed at again?" Quinn says. "No, to introduce our new member, Sam Evans!" I look to the door and see Sam run in, I smile immediately.

"Hey guys, I'm Sam." Sam says and he smiles at me. He gets situated and Mr. Shue starts our lesson. "Okay, question for you guys, what's a duet?" Mr. Shue asks enthusiastically. "A blanket" Brittany says. "A duet is when two voices come together as one." Mr. She says. He keeps talking but I space out thinking about Puck.

"So this week I want you guys to pair up and sing a duet, I'm makin' this a competition." Mr. Shue says. "Im sorry Mr. Shue, but with Puck not here, i really don't want to participate this week." I say. "That's fine." Mr. Shue says. "So what does the winner get?" Mike asks. "Free dinner at two at breadsticks!" Everyone goes crazy.

* * *

I leave my locker and see Finn at his looking down so i head over to him. "Hey, what's going on, Finn?" I ask him and he seemed a little out of it. "Kurt is trying to get Sam to sing with him." Finn says. "Does Kurt think he's gay? I'm positive he's not." I say. "Yeah well tell Kurt that, he's going to ruin Sam's rep." Finn says. Is this all football guys care about.

"So what if they sing together? Reputation isn't everything." I say. "Yeah well your boyfriend sure has a pretty bad one." I glare at him for that. "Sorry, I just still don't get why you're with him, I still think Matt would be better for you." Finn says to me. "Maybe but the fact is I really like Puck, he's turning into a good guy." I say. "A good guy in juvie? Sure." Finn says then we walk to glee.

Mercedes and Santana sing this amazing duet. Mr. Shue tells everyone how they have their work cut out for them. "Okay guys, so who's next?" Mr. Shue asks excited. Kurt gets up.

"Mr. Shue, if i may. As many of you know, I had a duet partner but due to sensitivities I have solved the problem." I'm a little upset with Sam canceling on Kurt like that. "Okay, then who are you singing with?" Mr. Shue asks. "Only the most talented person in glee club, myself. When you're different, special, sometimes you have to get use to being by yourself. Watch and learn." Kurt says and make us all go down to the auditorium.

So the next few days everyone else do their duets. Tina and Mike rock it, more singing than dancing though. Finn and Rachel sang a song that was seriously inappropriate. I think they did it on purpose though.

Then Sam and Quinn sang and you could see they had some serious chemistry. I don't know how I feel about that though, I mean, Sam being with Quinn? Sam's a good friend and now he's getting with the girl who was pregnant by my boyfriend. It's seriously awkward.

* * *

Last glee club for this week. Time to find out the winners! "Okay, now since Brittany and Artie dropped out of the race, it's time to take it to a vote." Mr. Shue says and so everyone voted, I voted for Rachel and Finn just because.

"Well, even though it looks like everyone just a bout voted for themselves, even those who didn't compete, we do have a winner. The winner is, by two votes, Sam and Quinn." Mr. Shue says then gives them the certificates for Breadsticks. Why?

Once i get home I get a call from Puck.

"Hey there." He says in a calm voice. "How you holding up?" I ask curiously. "Fine, everyone here are a bunch of whimps, they're all scared of me." He says sounding happy. "Well that's great Puck, glad you're not having any problems in juvie!" I say annoyed. "What's wrong with you?" He asks.

"My boyfriends in juvie, I still don't understand why you did what you did and I really needed you this past week, Noah." I only call him Noah when I'm seriously upset. "Hey, you know I miss you." He says in a soft voice. "Yeah well you wouldn't have to if you weren't in juvie! Puck, why can't you just be he good guy I know you want to be?" I ask him. "You can't change everyone, Kaitlin." He says, now he sounded sad.

"I know, but you can change yourself, you know I believe in you. Maybe you can get out early for good behavior." I say. "Kaitlin?" He says. "What?" I say quickly. "I'm sorry, I'll try to get out soon." He says then I think he hangs up. For his own good, Puck needs to start acting better to keep himself out of trouble.

* * *

_This was the duets episode obviously. Tell me what you think, anything you want me to add._


	21. Stop! In The Name Of Love

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Stop! In The Name Of Love**

I get to my locker with a surprise message on it. It said "Turn around" so I do. Standing there with a white rose in his hand was Puck making me smile and immediately give him a hug. I'm so glad he's back.

"Did you get out early?" I ask excited. He let's go. "Yeah, for good behavior." He says and I give him a kiss. "Good for you, Puck. I'm proud of you and so glad you're back." I say and give him another kiss. "I've missed that." He says smirking. We walk to glee club.

"Let's welcome back Noah Puckerman. Puck, I hope your time in juvie has taught you a little about right and wrong." Mr. Shue says. "Are you kidding? I ruled that place." Puck says, not really the answer I wanted to hear. Has Puck not learned anything?

"Wow, what a catch, I can't believe I let you go." Quinn says sarcastically. Mr. Shue goes on about Sectionals and who were going to be up against.

"Since it seemed to get you guys jazzed about sectionals last year, I want to make this week our second annual Boys vs. Girls tournament." Mr. Shue says and everyone cheers. I don't think I was here for the first one. We divide by gender and try to figure out our song.

* * *

I was walking down the hallway when I see Kurt being bullied by the stupid football player, David Karofsky. Let me tell you something, Karofsky is actually a smart kid but he hides it behind his bully persona. I think more people would like him if he stopped being such a jerk. When he leaves Kurt I see a terrified look on his face so I walk over to him.

"Kurt, you okay?" I asked worried. "Yeah fine, nothing I can't handle." He says trying not to get into it. "Kurt, I don't think that's the case. How long has he been bothering you?" I ask but I could tell he didn't want to respond. Mr. Shue comes over and takes Kurt to his office so they can talk privately.

Next glee meeting Mr. Shue changes the rule for the competition so the boys sing a song by a girl group and we sing a song by a guy group.

* * *

Me and Brittany were eating outside watching Puck and Artie sing for money, I'm sure it was Puck's idea. I think Puck told me something about making Artie his community service, it's like he thinks everything he does is a good idea. When they finished I see him and Artie both smiling looking at us. We head to our girl's meeting.

The boys are pulling out all the stops and we can't let them beat us like last year." Mercedes says. "To be fair they didn't technically beat us." Quinn says. "Wait, somethings wrong, why isn't Rachel talking?" Santana asks. "She should be bossing us around." Brittany adds.

"The idea of the assignment is to do the opposite, I'm sticking to the lesson plan...Spies!" Rachel says and we all look to see Puck and Artie coming in.

"Hey lighten up, were here to ask Brittany and Kaitlin something." Puck says then turns to us. "What's going on?" I ask Puck, I knew something was up his sleeve. Artie turns to Brit. "All I can say is I don't want a long term relationship with you since I'm not in love." Artie says quickly.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" Brittany asks smiling. "He doesn't really" Puck says for him. What are they up to? "Oh..." Brit replies. "Tell you what, come to breadsticks tonight with me and Kaitlin and if he doesn't find a hotter girl, he'll show up." Puck says to brittany. I'm so confused right now and Brittany agrees.

So now later at Breadsticks...

"So there I was, in Juvie, the breakfast hall, when I noticed me and the guy behind me going for the same waffle. He was 6'11, 300 pounds easy, tats everywhere. So I turn around, flex my muscles than say 'leggo my eggo.' And you know what? He does, he lets go of my eggo." Puck says to us like it was something amazing. Artie and Brit seemed to be amazed. "You should be our president." Brittany says making me chuckle a little.

The waitress comes over and puts the check on the table. "I can take that when you're ready." She says.

"Okay, Artie, let's move, this meal has been sweet!" He says and gets up. "What?" Artie seemed confused. "Dude, I don't pay for food so let's dine and dash." Puck says and takes my hand. He was telling the truth, usually I have to go back into the place and pay. That's just one of the many flaws about Puck that I have to accept or change.

I look back to see Artie pay real quick making me smile. Puck noticed and got mad and made Artie get another ride. I'm starting to not like this new Puck, or really the old old Puck.

* * *

The girls performed in all leather and did amazing! It was so much fun and we looked hawt!

Mr. Shue was pissed at the guys for something they did. "Well I hope you guys are happy because coach Beast has quit." Mr. Shue says and the guys looked upset. "That's terrible." Finn says. "Yeah that's not what we wanted." Sam says looking just as upset as Finn. "That's opposite of what we wanted, the football team is actually winning." Artie pitches in.

"Well then you better get her back quick because I'm really ashamed of you guys, you really hurt a great addition to this school." Mr. Shue says disappointed. "Okay, I'm sorry, but exactly did we do?" Rachel asks. "No, it's just the guys" Finn says. "And tina" Mike adds.

"It's what we did to cool down." Sam says. "See, this is what happens when people don't put out. If everyone put out we'd have a winning football team." Santana says.

We see principal Figgens walk in. "William! I need to see you, you and Noah Puckerman!" Mr. Figgens yells then they leave. What did he do now?

I waited outside the office with Artie. Soon we see inside that Puck was getting really loud and angry and started throwing stuff to the ground. He comes out the door and I walk after him.

"Puck, what's going on!" I ask trying to keep up with his pace. "You can't help me this time, Kaitlin." With that I let him go. I see Artie go after him, maybe he could help.

I got Artie to report back to me. He told me that Puck hated Juvie and that it was terrifying and he was just plain out scared. Artie also told me that he was going to start tutoring Puck while he does actual community service picking up trash. I didn't realize Puck was having his own issues.

So to end the week the boys sing their song to coach Beast and it was pretty good.

* * *

_So that was "Never Been Kissed" I'm trying to get more into the emotions with a few of the characters, hopefully it will start getting better as I continue and introduce new characters._


	22. Holly Holiday?

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Holly Holiday?**

So today Puck was suppose to meet me for coffee but his mom grounded him for what he said no reason but obviously he did something. So now I was sitting at a table by myself. I see a guy with short curly black hair walk in, he was absolutely gorgeous. He saw me and I looked down quickly. I look back up and he was smiling so I smile back. Once he gets his order he comes over and sits at my table.

"Hi" He says politely. "Hi, I didn't mean to stare a minute ago." He chuckles at that. "Well if you didn't i wouldn't of came over." He says, he had a gorgeous talking voice too. "I'm Kaitlin." He smiles again. "I'm Blaine Warbler." He says and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that really your last name?" I ask politely. "No, but that's what people call me." He says. "So I've never seen you around school before..." I start to say but he interrupts me. "I go to Dalton Academy, an all boy school." He says still with that gorgeous smile on.

"Oh really, did your parents make you?" I ask. "Long story actually. I got to go but you want to meet here again sometime?" He asks and I smile. "Loved too." I say. He writes down his number then gets up. "Call me sometime." I smile as he walks away.

* * *

"Alright guys, it's time to start thinking about song selections." Mr. Shue says, he looked a bit sick. "Are you feeling okay, Mr. shue?" I ask him. "I think I need to go see the nurse, but first I should get you guys a sitter." Mr. Shue says looking so out of it.

So apparently the flu is going around. Rachel tried to take over glee club which gave Santana an incentive to try and kill her.

Brighter news, I had called Blaine and he asked me to meet him tonight and meet his friend.

Now we were in glee club waiting for this Sub that apparently Kurt got for us. Puck was on the ground buttering the floor. "Dude, what are you doing?" Finn asks him. "We got a sub so I'm buttering the floor." Puck says looking excited. At least he was happy.

"Hey, were gonna switch names yo!" Artie says. Rachel comes walking in. "Did I hear something about a substi..." She falls on the butter floor making me laugh. She gets right up. "Well at least I didn't fall and break my talent." She says and stands next to Finn.

The Sub comes walking in. Young blonde woman. She slides over the buttered floor. "Oh what the hell" Artie chirps up.

"Hola clase, nice buttered floor. Introductions, I'm Holly Holiday, go!" She says quickly. "I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback." Puck says in a funny voice. "Rachel Berry, his loud girlfriend." Santana says making me glare. "I'm Michael Chang." Brittany says making me chuckle.

"Those aren't your names." She says. Ms. Holiday goes on about how she wants us to do what we want and not what Mr. Shue wants. I guess she's okay. "So what song do you guys want to sing?" Everyone just kind of looks at her. "Don't get asked that a lot do ya?" She says. "Mr. Shue doesn't listen to us." Rachel says blunt.

She sings a little Ceelo, Finn and Puck were all over her. I didn't stay because I had to study for a math test.

* * *

I was waiting at the same table I was at the other day for Blaine and the mystery guy. I see him walk in and he comes over to me. "Hey, how's it going?" He asks me. "Ahh...It's okay, school drama." I say and he just smiles. So then we talk a little bit more to get to know each other. He's so interesting. So nice. So cute.

"Oh, so here's my friend I wanted you to meet" I look up and see that it's Kurt. "Oh, hey Kurt." I say and he was confused just as much as me. "You guys know each other?" Blaine asks smiling. "I didn't know you knew Blaine." Kurt says to me. "Yeah we met the other day." Blaine says to Kurt. "How do you to know each other?" He asks us.

"We're in glee club together" Kurt says smiling. I think this is kind of funny. "So then how did you two meet?" I ask Kurt.

"Well when I went under cover at his school we sort of just ran into each other." Kurt says smiling. Oh my god! Kurt totally like Blaine! So did this mean Blaine's gay?

I leave the coffee place with Kurt. "So Kurt, question." I say. "Yes, he's gay." He says smiling. "Well then I'm happy for you." I say. "I have no problem with it but were you trying to cheat on Puck?" He asks me. "No! I just think Blaine is mighty cute. And I made a new friend." I say to him.

* * *

I was walking with Puck in the hall telling him about Blaine, maybe that wasn't a good idea. "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" He says kind of angry. "To be honest, I don't think it's a big deal." I say. "Well you're my girlfriend, I kind of don't want you meeting up with guys like it's a date. So I can go and make out with some random chick?" He asks me making me mad.

"No Puck! I don't see why you're over reacting." I say now getting sad. "Sorry, what do you want me to say?" He asks me. "It's cool you made a new friend? Maybe I should meet him? You can think of one..." I say and he sighs. "Yeah fine, let me meet him some day." I smile at that.

We walk by Ms. Holiday and Rachel talking. "Rachel, you're such a drag. Has anyone ever told you that?" Ms. Holiday says. "I have!" Puck says making us stop. "Oh, Puckerman, here are the answers to the pop quiz I'll be giving in spanish. It is so boring in there." She says, she sounds like a student. "Thanks Ms. H." With that we walk away.

"She is the best sub!" He says smiling. "Sure she is." I say and then he stops us. "Hey, why don't you come over to my house Saturday night, my mom will be gone for my sister's softball tournament. House to ourselves." He was trying to persuade me. "I don't know." I say and he gives me a super cute smile. "Okay okay I will stop by on Saturday after dinner." I say and he grins.

Mr. Shue came back the next day, I was so happy!

* * *

_Yay! So now Blaine will be hopefully a regular character._


	23. Wedding Fever!

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 23: Wedding Fever!**

"What's the problem?" Puck yells at me as I leave his room and start heading down the stairs. "Just leave me alone!" I was practically crying, I couldn't hold it in anymore. As I get to the front door he takes my arm and makes me face him.

"I don't get you! It's not a big deal, I thought you wanted to?" He says to me raising his voice. I was looking into his eyes trying to find something that showed he was a good guy. "Well you were wrong." I say as calm as I could without looking even more like a pathetic crying girl. He lets go of my arm. Now I could see it in his eyes, he felt bad, hurt almost.

I open the door and right before leaving I look back once more at him. "The worst thing was you didn't even try to talk to me about this. I'm not ready." I say and then turn back and start walking away. I think I might of heard the slightest "sorry."

Now I felt like a complete loser when it turned out my brothers weren't home and I didn't have my spare key on me so I had called someone to get me. When they got here though they were pissed when I explained why I was locked out.

"I'm going to kill him!" Finn says angrily and starts walking towards Puck's house. "No, please! Can you just take me somewhere else, please." I beg him and he sighs. "I can tell him in school to leave you alone if you want." Finn says as we get in his car.

"I'm not breaking up with him." I say and he glares at me. "What? Why the hell not?" Finn practically yells. "Because even though he did that...I...I still really like him." I say in a quiet voice. "He's not good for you,Kaitlin. Don't you get that? You deserve better than Puck." Finn says which sort of makes me angry.

"I'm sorry that he got your old girlfriend pregnant but I'm telling you, he's changing." I say. "What he tried to do earlier isn't him changing." Finn says and the rest of the car ride was quiet.

* * *

I leave my locker and run over to Finn who just reached his. "Hey, I'm sorry about Saturday night." I say. "No, I'm sorry for saying what I did. Maybe you're right." Finn seemed a little uneasy. "Are you okay?" I ask him. "My mom is getting married to Kurt's dad." He says and I smile.

"That's great!" He didn't seemed as happy. "Yeah I guess, I got to go." He walks off and then I see Kurt being bullied by Karofsky but then i see Mr. Shue take him to the principal's office. Why can't Karofsky just leave Kurt alone.

Apparently I wasn't the only one thinking it because Rachel calls me, Quinn, Tina, and Brittany to a meeting about it. "Ladies, the Karofsky-Kurt bullying is killing him, he's bearly even fighting me for solos anymore." Rachel says looking worried. "We've all been teased but something about Karofsky is way much worse." Tina adds.

"Now we're all lucky to have boyfriends on the football team so we can band together and demand them to do something." Rachel says. "First off, I'm not dating Sam, and second, you want us to fight violence with violence?" Quinn had a point."No we need to defend Kurt." Rachel says.

"I'm confuse, are you and Artie dating?" Tina asks Brittany changing the topic. "Deal with it." Brit says. In comes in Santana, goody. "Ahh, why didn't you tell me we were having a glee girls meeting?" Santana asks. "This is a glee girls with boyfriends meeting. We're going to stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt." Rachel says.

"Umm...I'm with Puckerman." Santana says making me want to hit her. "Actually I am." I say standing up. "You're probably naked with Puckerman,Santana." Quinn says making me sit back down. "Can you guys shut up about my boyfriend!" I say. "Well I don't think he counts as being yours if you're not in bed with him." Santana says obviously not caring about my feelings.

I'm so hating Santana, Quinn, and Puck right now.

* * *

We all go into glee club seeing Sam with a black eye and all the guys looking pissed. "Oh my good, Sam, are you okay?" Mr. Shue says as he walks in. "Yeah, we were just trying to stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt." Sam says as Quinn was putting ice on his eye.

"You have no idea how hard it was to not get in that." Puck says looking angry. I really need to talk to him. "Where were you Finn?" Sam asks him. "I was on the field." He says. "It isn't anyone's problem guys but mine, thanks." Kurt says looking down.

"Okay guys, we got a wedding to get ready for!" Mr. Shue says changing the topic.

* * *

The wedding itself was awesome but now it's reception time! My only problem were these stupid seating arrangements. Of course I was sitting with Puck but also Santana, she just kept looking at him.

"Puck, can we talk? In private?" I ask him and he walks me outside. He didn't even give me a chance to talk. "Look, if this is about Saturday night I'm sorry. I shouldn't of tried to make you put out, it wasn't fair." He was talking with out even looking in my eyes, he just kept looking at his feet.

"Just break up with me easy so I can have no problem sleeping with someone else tonight." I couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. "Puck, I'm not breaking up with you, I don't even want to break up with you. Maybe I should though since your already making new plans." I say and we finally make eye contact.

"I'm confused, you're not breaking up with me even though I pushed you to put out for me?" I just nod. "Noah, maybe you're use to just hooking up with people and not having an actual emotional connection but you shouldn't do that to yourself. I know we can get through this and work it out and if you're willing to try, so am i." I say with out breaking eye contact, he needed to hear this.

"I guess I can try that." He says then leans and and gives me a kiss, a very passionate one that neither of us were willing to let go. In the back of my head though, I worry about him, what he is capable to do behind my back, it scares me.

We go back inside. Finn makes a speech then gets all the glee guys to come up and they sing "Just The Way You Are" to Kurt, it was so cute.

The next glee club day, we find out that Kurt decided to transfer to Dalton Academy because of how bad the bullying got. At least he'll have the zero tolerance rule there and he'll have Blaine. This might be good for Kurt, but now he's our competition for Sectionals.

* * *

_So what we think? Honestly, I'm typing these pretty fast because I want to finish the season._


	24. Who Cares About Sectionals!

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 24: Who Cares about Sectionals?**

We're so close to Sectionals that it made perfect sense that when I walked in to Glee club, last of course, that Rachel was annoying everyone. I look over to Puck and he looked almost sad, I wonder what's up with him? Santana's stupid grin stuck out too making me angry, herself in general pushes my buttons. I take a seat between Mike and Mercedes.

"What's going on?" I whisper to Mercedes. "Rachel is being a self absorbed white girl." Mercedes says to me looking irritated. "Me and Finn have the perfect ballad!" Rachel says. "Hold on, me first. If we're going to beat the competition at Sectionals, we need some dancing." Mr. Shue says smiling.

"In front of my solo?" Rachel says looking confused and Mr. Shue gets angry. "You dont get a solo, Rachel! I think it's fair that our duet winners get the ballad." Mr. Shue says and everyone kind of groans. I don't like the idea of Sam And Quinn singing together either, they're not my favorite couple and Sam knows it. He doesn't like me for that. Quinn just isn't my favorite person.

Next thing I know Santana goes off on how she and Finn did it a while back and everyone just gets quiet. Rachel runs off and Finn yells at Santana and then everyone just sort of starts fighting. What's going on with everyone? "Enough! Guys! Let's just get ready for Sectionals!" Mr. Shue says getting everyone to shut up. The glee rehearsal was quiet the rest of the time, except for Mr. Shue talking.

The whole time I was just sort of thinking about Rachel, I feel so bad for her. I can't believe Finn did that to her, it just doesn't seem like something he would do. I'm pretty sure it was a time when they weren't together but he shouldn't of lied about it. I'll talk to him later. During rehearsal I couldn't help but looking at Puck, what's wrong with him? He looks almost guilty.

Mr. Shue holds him back after glee club but I was waiting for him when he came at. "What'd you do this time, Puck?" I ask him but mostly I was joking but I guess he didn't take it that way.

"Why am I always the one screwing up? Maybe I didn't do anything!" Puck says then walks off. Great, now I feel bad.

* * *

Next glee club and Puck's MIA.

"Where's Puck? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Santana says and everyone looks at me. "Hey, last time I saw him was yesterday after glee." I say. Come to think of it, I didn't see his truck parked outside our houses either.

"He'd probably rather quit glee club then lose Sectionals." Mercedes says making me worried. "Man, his old girlfriend doesn't even know where he is, probably because she doesn't know where he his at night either." Santana says making me hurt inside. Puck's been telling everyone i wont put out for him, what the hell?

"Santana, lay off!" FInn says making me smile a little. "I'm telling you, if the Warblers win it's because we gave them Kurt." Tina says changing the subject. We see Rachel come in with her mouth duct taped. Probably because she's not getting a solo. Mr. Shue looked fed up.

"We're going to be good sports at Sectionals! Got it, Rachel?" Mr. Shue says and she takes off the duct tape. "Dude, where you been?" Artie says causing everyone's attention to go to the door where Puck and this other girl come walking in.

" I was stuck in the portapotty for 24 hours." Puck says looking different. The girl, Lauren Zizes comes into the picture. "Then I found him." She says looking angry, probably not wanting to be here. "And I asked her if she wanted to join." Puck says looking like he was hiding something.

"Well, then I guess, let's welcome Ms. Lauren Zizes!" Mr. Shue says thrilled that we have 13 members now.

Later in the halls I see Puck with Rachel at his arm, what are they up to? What is he doing behind my back?

* * *

Now we're at Sectionals and let me tell you, everyone is freaking nervous! Mr. Shue was signing us in and the rest of us were kind of just wandering. Rachel and Finn looked like they were fighting so I wasn't going to bother them and then I see Puck trying to talk to Lauren Zizes, that kind of pissed me off. Santana comes over to me.

"You guys break up? I mean, it would make sense since it looks like he's moving on." Santana says then walks off. What the hell is her problem? I can't take whatever it is that Puck's hiding from me but I can't think about it right now since were at Sectionals, I need to focus!

I stop thinking to myself once Blaine comes over to me with his adorable smile. "I thought I'd come over and wish you luck but you look more like you need someone to talk to." Blaine says making me smile. "Kind of, yeah." I say and he was just smiling. "So what's going on in your complicated life?" Blaine asks me.

"Boyfriend problems." I say and he just kind of makes an "ohh" noise and nods. "I'm not trying to step into this but usually the first thing you have to consider is, are you being cheated on?" Blaine says very blunt. I didn't want to think about that, especially after seeing Rachel and Finn break up because of cheating, at least I think they broke up.

"Nevermind. Sectionals is enough to worry about." I say and he nods. 'Well from what Kurt told me about you guys, you have nothing to worry about." He smiles making me smile. He gives me a hug then goes over to his Warblers. Blaine is such a nice friend, he actually makes me think I should call up Matt one of these days since we lost touch.

* * *

OMG! The Warblers were amazing! Blaine has a beautiful voice! Now we were the last to perform and we were all freaking out behind stage, there was more fighting though. Finn looked especially sad right now, I wonder what Rachel told him?

"Enough! I'm so ashamed of you guys right now! I just want you all to sing together and remind yourselves that you're not alone" Mr. Shue says, he was right.

We get on stage after Quinn and Sam's duet which went great and of course, my dancing partner was Puck, he seemed oh so happy.

We all did amazing and I guess the coming together thing payed off because we won! Well, we tied with the Warblers which is still great.

When we got back to the school Puck drove me home which was a completely silent drive.

* * *

I get to school and first thing I notice is a mopey Finn, he should be happy we won sectionals. "Hey Finn, what's up? You should be happy we won Sectionals." I say but he was just looking down. "You know me and Rachel broke up, right?" Finn says looking down. "Yeah, I thought so, how is she taking it?" I say and Finn looks at me confused.

"Why do you care? Do you even know why I broke up with her?" Finn says starting to get a little bit louder. I would of thought Rachel would break it off. "I guess I don't." I say and he almost looks sad again. "Kaitlin, listen to me, I shouldn't be the one telling you this but it's not fair that he didn't." FInn was just confusing me. "Rachel cheating on me with Puck." The words came out of his mouth so fast that that I almost didn't catch it.

"What?" I say in a low voice not looking in his eyes anymore. "Puck cheated on you, I'm sorry." Finn says but now I'll I could think was that he probably wanted to say "I told you so." "Are you going to be okay? You want me to take you home?" Finn offers but I decline. I walk off looking for him.

I finally find him at his locker talking to Santana. "Santana, can you excuse us, I need to talk to Noah." I say as calm as possible. Santana just kind of looks at me but then walks off. "Hey babe, you okay?" He asks looking a little worried since I called him Noah.

"Actually no, I thought we weren't keeping secrets and I thought you wouldn't cheat on me. Was it because I didn't put out for you because I thought we got over that." I say and he looked like he was getting a little scared.

"Kaitlin, I didn't mean too. Seriously, I was just mad." He says. "You just shouldn't have, Puck! I just don't get what the real reason you would do that to me!" I say raising my voice now. "Look, after you left my house with Finn it got to me, so I called up Santana and she came over and it just sort of happened." Puck says making me have a tear go down my face.

"You slept with Santana? I...I was talking about you and Rachel." Puck's mouth goes wide and so does his eyes. It seems like he wasn't planning on telling me any of this. "I, that was just, Rachel was, I'm, it just sort of..." He couldn't even finish another sentence. "If there's anything else you better tell me now, Noah." I say as more and more tears come down my cheek. "Lauren Zizes kissed me, but I did that for the team!" Puck says as if he could defend himself now.

"I just never thought you would do this to me, Puck." I say trying to wipe the tears from my face. "Kaitlin, I..." He says trying to get closer but I shove him back. "You're a jerk, Puck! Just leave me alone! I hate you!" With that I run out of the school and get Finn.

"Now can you take me home, please." I say not able to stop the tears any longer. Finn nods and helps me into his truck. screw school.

* * *

It's been two days and my brothers are making me go to school even though it's Friday. I should be able to blow it off but nooooo. I got Finn to give me a ride this morning. Finn looked a little out of it too.

"Hey Kaitlin, how you doing?" He asks me then starts the car as I get in. "Fine, are you and Rachel talking?" I ask him trying not to make this ride about me. "Well she thinks we are, I think she's trying to get us back together." Finn says. "Or she thinks you guys aren't broken up." I add.

"Yeah well I don't really want to talk about Rachel anymore. I'm here for you and if you want to avoid Puck I'll totally be your body guard." He says making me smile. "THanks Finn, and if you don't want Rachel talking to you I'll be by your side too." I see a little smile come up on his face.

"It must really suck that Puck is your neighbor." Finn states and I think about what happened yesterday with his little sister. Puck sent his little sister to apologize for him and she gave me a letter that he wrote and she said "please forgive my big brother" and he knew the cute factor would help him there but I stood strong and made her go home.

"I only have one question and then I want us to drop the subject but has Puck already moved on?" I ask Finn right as we pull up to the school. We get out of the car and we start walking. "The past two days he's looked pretty depressed and I think for that reason he's been hanging out more with Zizes but that's just my guess. I've known Puck for years, when he's angry he likes to be alone but when he's sad he doesn't." Finn says as we walk inside.

Of course Puck was right at his locker, but he was talking to Santana and Brittany. My heart right now was going crazy. He was laughing and smiling but it changes once he sees me. He shuts his locker, I knew he was going to try something.

"Jerk at 9 O'Clock, what do you want to do?" Finn asks as I try to avoid looking back at Puck who was probably heading our way. "Can you walk me to class?" I ask him and he nods. We take a different hallway. I know I can do this during passing time but what about during glee practice?

* * *

_So that's it, broken up. Maybe not for long? I just thought it should happen due to the fact Lauren was added in. Will see though, might change. Christmas episode next!_


	25. Not So Merry With A Dash Of Snow

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 25: Not So Merry With A Dash Of Snow**

Last week of school before Christmas break. I'm really excited because for break I'm going to New York to finally see my parents. Plus, I don't have to stay in this stupid town with these stupid people, including the mohawk kid next door. I've been doing fine ignoring him in the halls and all but it is so awkward during glee club. In the halls he seems like he wants to talk to me but in glee he's always with Lauren Zizes.

I shouldn't care, at first I thought he was trying to make me jealous but now I don't know, he actually seems to really like Lauren. The past few nights after the break up I've been crying myself to sleep because, the fact is, I'm no where near over him and I'm not sure when I will be. I'm glad for Finn though, he's really been helping me out with what's going on and he says I've been doing the same for him.

I've been calling Blaine every night too, he's also really been helping me feel better. I don't want to be unhappy this Christmas, I want to be feeling happy.

We were all in glee right now decorating this tree Finn got for us, it was pretty. Everyone was singing carols and wrapping presents and just having fun and I was just watching them all from my seat in the back. I couldn't help but look at Puck and see him smiling and talking to most everyone, he seemed happy. Why couldn't I be happy?

Puck's POV

The past few days haven't been too good. Kaitlin hates me now. The worst part was I didn't realize she cared that much about me, to see her crying and sad, it hurt. I've never had a problem cheating on any other girl, but I guess Kaitlin wasn't just any other girl, she was my girlfriend, the longest relationship I've bee in even though it was just a few months.

I know having sex with Santana was a super big mistake because the whole time we were doing it, all I could think about was Kaitlin and how I was wishing it was her. Santana just had to be a bitch and rat on me, my mistake trusting her. Then after getting rescued from that portapotty by Zizes made me act different so I thought I'd help my fellow hot jew, Rachel, get back at Finn. That wasn't the smartest idea.

The last one wasn't my fault, Lauren attacked me on the lips and I hate to admit it but it wasn't that bad. Finn just had to tell Kaitlin what happened with Rachel and then I screwed everything up by mentioning everything else. God, I hate myself for doing that! I hate myself for hurting her, I hate myself for her now ignoring me in the halls and I mostly hate myself for caring.

One year ago, this wouldn't of happened. Puckzilla, actually having true feelings, I'm no pansy. She broke up with me, no one ever breaks up with me, it's usually vice versa. God, and all I can think about is trying to somehow win her back. Zizes gave me a good idea, jealousy, that's how they do it on TV.

At first, I just thought Zizes was some weird fat chick from AV club but once she saved me the portapotty, well it turned out, she's a freaking bad ass! This girl is scarier than me and I like that. Kaitlin is going to get so jealous.

Anyways, we were in glee club, decorating this stupid Christmas tree Finn got. Hello! I'm a jew. I went along with the wrapping presents and singing carols anyways, it was sort of fun. I couldn't help but try and glance over at Kaitlin who was just sitting in her chair in the back, I think she was looking at me. It's going to be so easy to get her back.

Mr. Shue comes walking in looking confused. "Guys, I don't think Christmas should be like this." Mr. Shue says. What the hell is Christmas like? "For us it is!" Mercedes says smiling. "Glee club is going to lend a hand to a charity by singing class to class." Mr. Shue says. Is Mr. Shue trying to bring my rep down?

I thought so, going class to class was a stupid idea, the students booed us the whole time, what the hell?

* * *

Kaitlin's POV

Okay, so apparently Brittany still believes in Santa so Artie made all of us go to the mall to visit "Santa" plus he made everyone get on his lap. Surprise surprise, Puck decided not to join, but I guess since he's jewish he shouldn't have too, also Finn and Rachel were out trying to work things out, i think.

Everyone was asking Santa for different things, I asked for new CDs, oh and a new house. I heard Lauren ask for Puckerman to love her, that sort of ticked me off. Then mission impossible happened, Brittany asked for Artie to be able to walk. Iyiyi.

So it's now Thursday night and I'm walking over to the coffee shop where me and Blaine hang out sometimes, he wanted to ask me something. It's like a one mile walk but I don't mind since I need the exercise. As I was walking my phone starts ringing so I pick it up.

"Hello" "Hey, it's Finn." He says casually. "hey, how'd your talk with Rachel go?" I ask wanting to know. "She thought we would get back together, she thought what she did with Puck would even out what I did with Santana." He says. "But you guys weren't together when you did it with Santana." I say confused. "Exactly! So I officially broke up with her. It hurts you know." He says, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Yeah." I say not really knowing what else to say. "If it means anything, she told me what she did with Puck meant nothing, she said for both of them." Finn says. "Well it doesn't mean anything, he cheated on me, that's it." I say firmly. "You think you'll be friends with him now?" He asks. I hadn't considered it.

"I know this sounds bad but I hope so, I mean, it's not like I'm getting over him anytime soon and he was actually a good friend." I say. "You got to be kidding me, seriously?" He asks me sounding annoyed. "Finn, you don't get it, there's just something about him." I say. "Yeah, I so don't get it." Finn says. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow morning, you're picking me up right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He says then I put my phone away. Finn is like an over protective brother now, it's weird. But he doesn't even know about my brothers, I mean who they are. The only ones that do our Rachel, Matt, and Puck.

* * *

So apparently Blaine wanted me to help him with an audition but since I knew Kurt really liked him I told him to ask Kurt instead. For a little while we just talked about how I was doing.

The worst thing happened though while I was walking home, it started snowing hard and it was awful, but it wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the car that stopped by me.

Puck's POV

I was driving home from the grocery store because my mom wanted milk, and she needed candles since the first night of Hanukkah was tomorrow. It was snowing like crazy outside, it was hard to steer because the roads started to get slippery so I began to drive slow.

I saw someone walking which I thought was crazy. As I get closer I realize who it is so I stop my car right in front of them and put down a window. "Let me take you home." I say almost demanding. She looked at me for a slight second then looked down. "I'm fine." She says as she continued walking.

I got out of my car to stop her, she must of been freezing. "You're going to freeze out here! You got like three fourths of a mile to go, just get in the car." I say but she just kept walking. I grab her arm and make her look at me. When I see her face, it hurt. She was crying.

"Please, just get in the car, Kaitlin. Please." I let go of her and help into the passenger side. As I get in I put on the heater as high as it goes. She looked extremely pale. "You want my jacket?" I ask her trying to keep her warm and also trying to get her to talk to me. "I'm fine." She says in a soft voice.

I start to drive slow so the car wouldn't slide but also so I could try to talk to her more. She was shivering. "Why were you walking home in the snow, anyways?" I ask really wanting her to talk to me. "It wasn't snowing when I left." She says quickly, not even looking up at me.

Last week we were talking fine and now she's bearly talking, it's like she's scared of me now. I got to fix this, somehow. What if jealousy isn't the best approach? I have to get he at least talking to me. Dammit! I don't want to get in the friend zone, but it might be the only way to gain her trust again. Ugh!

We finally arrive to our neighborhood, I wasn't ready to let her go so I started driving even slower. "I'm sorry." I say not knowing what else to do since we finally arrived in front of our houses. She finally looks at me. I could see the traces of where tears ran down her face. "You already apologized, Puck." She says then opens the door to get out.

"See you in glee club tomorrow!" I say right before she shuts the door and walks into her house. I slightly smiled. She called me Puck, she must be easing up a little on me since she didn't call me Noah.

* * *

Kaitlin's POV

I walk into glee knowing this would be the last one until winter break was over, which was sort of nice. I can't wait to go to New York. When I get out of my thoughts I see that the room was ruined. Someone trashed it, and the tree was ruined too.

"They took everything." Mercedes says while everyone else all looked sad. "The school hates us." Rachel says taking everything in. She was right though, the school does hate us.

"Not the school, Sue!" Mr. Shue says looking really mad. Would Ms. Sylvester really do something this evil? "No, it was Santa." Brittany says happily and everyone just kind of looks at her. "Well, I'm not gonna let this get us down." Finn says trying to take charge. I smile. "Finn's right, let's clean this up guys." Mr. Shue says and we all start cleaning with smiles on our face. This wasn't going to ruin the spirit.

So we ended our day singing for the faculty and it was pretty nice, they didn't boo us. Now, I was actually smiling, I felt a little happy.

I was glad this week ended, I was ready to go home. Finn is my ride home but he just disappeared so I waited in front of his car. While I was waiting an unlikely person comes up to me.

"Oh, hey Quinn, I'm not sure where Finn is." I say, she looked a little mad. "No, I want to talk to you, about Sam." She says making me sort of confused. Sam and me haven't talked much since I said I don't really like the girl right in front of me. "What's up?" I ask.

"Sam doesn't like the fact that we don't like each other, for some reason, he really misses your friendship." She says keeping her straight face. "He would appreciate it if we became friends." Quinn continues. "Umm... Sure, I guess." I say to her and she gives me a light smile. Haven't seen that before.

"Good, now he can stop bugging me about you." She says making me smile. "So now that we're friends, I'd like to talk to you about Puck." She says making my smile disappear. "I'm sorry for what happened, you didn't deserve it. But if I learned anything about the fake relationship I had with him as I was carrying our bastard child, it was that he's a cheater." She says to me.

"Yeah, I got that." I say and she just frowns. "If it means anything, he never looked at me or Santana or any other girl the way he looks at you." She says trying to cheer me up. "It doesn't matter because the fact is, he still cheated and it hurt like hell." I say. "He doesn't like Zizes, I can tell." After she says that she walks away.

Winter break hopefully will clear my head. Hopefully.

* * *

**_I kind of wanted to show both POV's this chapter. I don't know, it was just a thought. I'm not sure if anyone's reading so I might stop. Review if you want me to continue please!_**


	26. Football Frenzy

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 26: Football Frenzy**

New York was amazing! It gave me time to sort of put my life in perspective, I'm not mad at Puck anymore, now I just sort of miss him. Seeing my parents was great too but I realized why they live there and not in Lima with us. They work 24/7, it sucks but at least I have my brothers. The past year I've been so caught up with glee and the group that I didn't even realize my brothers missed just hanging out with me. New York was a wake up call, I promised that from now on we'd have more time together.

Still, being back in Lima, it felt good. This has really become my home so I was happy going to first period this fine Monday morning. I walk into Chemistry class and greet my lab partner with a hug. "Hey Sam." I say cheery. "Hey, how was your break?" He asks me. "Great!" I say and he smiles at me. "You seem really happy." He says and sits down.

"I am, it's nice to be back in Lima, school. What'd you do?" I ask curiously. "Oh nothing, watched my little siblings mostly, hung out with Quinn." He says making me smile. "That's cool, did you get the chem homework done?" He smiles and nods no. "Good, me either." I say and the teacher starts class.

Walking through the halls I couldn't help but smile, the smile widened when Mike joined me in the halls and to my locker.

"Someone seems happy." He says smirking. "It was a nice peaceful break and I'm glad to back." I say as I collect things from my locker. "Same here, I was with Tina most of the time." He says making me smile. "You two are too cute together." I say making him smile.

"I think your happiness is rubbing off on me." Mike says as I shut my locker. "I hope to see it during glee practice." He says then walks to his next class. I hope so too.

I get to my next class that I have with Rachel and Mercedes. I take a seat next to Mercedes and Rachel takes the empty desk next to me. Mercedes and Rachel were just looking at me, creepy. "What's up with you two?" I ask and now they were both smiling.

"How was New York?" Rachel asks nicely. "Did you have breakfast at Tiffany's?" Mercedes asks happily. "It was nice but no I didn't have breakfast at Tiffany's. Why?" I ask Mercedes and she justs gasps. "How could you not go to Tiffany's? That's one of the things I'm so doing when we go to Nationals in New York!" Mercedes says making me smile. I'm pretty sure none of the glee kids have been to New York, probably just stuck in this town.

"Same here, top of the list." Rachel says smiling. Rachel pulls me over to her so Mercedes was out of ear shot. "We're still friends, right?" She asks me looking worried. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I ask but knowing exactly why she was asking.

"Well I did make out with Noah and then you two broke up so I thought that was my fault." Rachel says really quickly. "No, Rachel, I don't blame you, Puck cheated on me, but not only with you." I say and she gasps. "I had no idea, I am so sorry." She says making me smile. "Thanks but it's okay, I'm getting over it." I say.

* * *

First glee club after break wasn't going so well. I was sitting between Finn and Quinn and everyone was talking about how the football guys slushied Artie. Finn, Mike, Sam, and Puck get up ready to teach them a lesson, but when they get to the door we see the football players right there walking in themselves. What was going on?

"This is the choir room. Now put up your fists because you and I are about to do some dancing." Sam says directing at Karofsky. Finn steps in front of Sam, those two have been fighting for the role of being the leader. "No, I got this!" Finn practically yells getting into Karofsky's face.

"Coach Beiste told us to come here." Karofsky says looking angry. Then Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue walk in and explain that the football players are going to be in glee club this week because they need to learn to be nice to us or something like that. Also, half of Coach Beiste's starters are in glee club.

To prove that glee club isn't some stupid club Mr. Shue ask Rachel and Puck to sing their duet that they'd been working on. You got to be kidding me! Rachel didn't tell me this, why would Puck do this to me again. They sang "Need You Now" and even though Puck kept looking at me, it hurt that he was doing a duet with Rachel. It's like everything I tried to get over during the break came right back when I saw them singing.

When they finish the football guys did not get happy and it turned into a big fight where Coach Beiste and Mr. Shue had to try and stop.

After all the football players leave the choir room I soon follow after because I didn't want to be in that room anymore. I head to my locker to get the rest of my stuff so I could go home to my brothers, we were gonna go to the mall. As I shut my locker, right there was the one kid I didn't want to see.

"How was your break?" He asks me smiling. "How was practicing for that duet with Rachel?" I reply harshly. "I'm sorry, I was just helping her make Finn jealous." He says, I could see in his eyes he was telling the truth so I sigh. "My break was good. I had a lot of time to think." I say to him.

"Think about what?" He asks with his eyes looking directly into mine. God, I missed looking into those eyes. "What do you think, Puck? What else would I be thinking about?" I say to him making him look down. I could feel my stomach doing flips right now. "I'm sorry." He says looking at me again and I just frown, why did this have to hurt so much.

"Sometimes sorry doesn't fix everything, Puck." I turn around heading outside, I wasn't about to let the tears fall, not anymore.

* * *

When me and my brothers get to the mall the first place they want to go to is a shoe store, typical. They're addicted to shoes, well Joe not so much. Kevin and Nick were already looking at converse while me and Joe were outside the store waiting on a bench.

"So you going to tell me why when I picked you up at school you looked like you were crying?" Joe asks looking concerned. "It was nothing." I say not looking up at him. He puts a protective arm around me pulling me closer.

"Was it Puck again?" He asks, but I know he knew. I just didn't say anything. "Give me the word and I'll beat him up." Joe says making me smile. "I love you, Joe but trust me when I say he'd kick your ass." I say holding in laughter.

"You know his mom invited us to dinner before the big game on Friday." He says to me making me get up. "Really? Does she think I'm still with Puck?" I was a little taken back. "Oh, no, she knows you guys broke up but that doesn't mean were not neighbors." Joe says.

Deep down, I knew my brothers had come to like Puck, I remember when we were together, the amount of times Puck would come over and play guitar with my brothers. I know all three of them like him and their friendships with him. By this time Kevin and Nick come out of the store and join the conversation.

"I get it, you guys like him. Whatever, Friday dinner, fine." I say giving up. Deep down I kind of wanted to go, at least Puck wouldn't do anything because of his mom. And maybe if I'm feeling better I can talk to him about what I want for us in the future.

* * *

Okay so in glee, since the football players have joined, we've been practicing for our half show at the football game will be doing because the cheerios have a competition that day. Oh, and here's a kicker, Coach Sylvester made Brittany, Quinn, and Santana chose between Glee and Cheerios and they didn't chose glee.

We went through zombie camp during Wednesday's glee rehearsal and the next day in the morning all us girls found out that the football guys quit the team because of being slushied and not wanting to be humiliated during half time and having their rep go down.

Finn told us that Coach Beiste will have to cancel the game but going into glee club this Thursday afternoon, us girls had other plans.

All the guys looked pretty sad in glee but Rachel was ready to change that. "We want to join the team!" Rachel says happily as she goes to the front of the room. "We who?" Artie asks looking weird. Then Mercedes and Tina get up so I follow.

"All us glee girls want to join and play in the Championship." She says smiling. "C'mon guys, stop screwing around. Not cool." Mike says. "What's not cool is you all don't respect women enough and we're perfectly capable to play." Lauren says as she comes up to join us.

Mr. Shue turns to Rachel. "Rachel, have you ever actually seen a tackle game? It hurts." Mr. Shue says. "Not in the good melon way either." Puck adds in.

"We have thought about that and that's why will go out there and when you start will just ly there. You only need enough people to play." Rachel says. "I'm not, I'm going to bring the pain." Lauren says looking serious. "Okay but what do your parents think about this?" Mr. Shue asks still not convinced.

"We got them to sign permission slips during lunch since they know how much this means to us." Tina says giving him all of our slips. My brothers were totally cool with it, they want to see me kick butt!

"Well, I think we have a team!" Coach Beiste says and everyone cheers.

* * *

So now me and my brothers were at Puck house eating dinner. I think it was only awkward for me right now. Sure, we've had a few together dinners, usually at our house, but that was when me and Puck were together or before then.

I was sitting between Joe and Puck's little sister, Lizzie, who is just so in love with Nick, he was sitting across from her and then Kevin next to him and then Puck. Puck's mom was at the end of the table. Puck's mom was talking to Joe and Kevin about our parents and how they're doing and then Lizzie was having an adorable conversation with Nick about her doll collection. I think Lizzie reminded Nick and all my brothers of me at a young age.

I was just eating silently, looking up at Puck every once and a while, he was just staring at his plate. I wonder what was wondering through his mind? "Can I be excused?" Puck asks to his mom. "Noah, are you feeling alright?" She asks him looking concerned. "Yeah, just nervous about the game." With that says he gets up and heads to his room.

"Kaitlin, honey, can you check on him?" She asks me. She knew we broke up but she wasn't going to stop trying to bring our families together. I really admired her. "Sure." I say walking upstairs and heading for Puck's room.

His door was a crack open so I just sort of lean against it. I could hear the strumming of his guitar and he was humming making me smile. I knock on the door. "Ma, I'm fine." He yells. I open the door and when he sees me he puts his guitar down.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?" I ask him. "Yeah, it's kind of awkward down there. You know, with you not talking to me and all." He says as he moves his body to the edge of his bed.

I smile lightly. "I guess it's my turn to apologize." He just looks up at me confused. "What'd you do?" He asks. "I didn't give you a chance to really talk so I'm sorry for that." I say and he gets up coming closer to me.

"I didn't think it would hut this much." He says frowning. "What?" I ask him trying to get him to look into my eyes. "Not being with you." He says and then gets closer and puts his hand on my cheek. "Puck...I" He interrupts me. "I hate myself for what I did, it hurts so much to see you hurt. I've never had this feeling before, with any girl." He says, he was being sincere.

"If we try friendship again, then we have to forget that we were in a relationship." I say thinking this might be the best way to move on, by forgetting. He removes his hand from my cheek and just looks into my eyes. "I don't want to lose you so what, just forget about the past few months?" He asks me. "Yeah, forget and we can move on as friends. It's better than not talking, Puck. You know that." I say trying to convince him and then I see him nod. "Okay, let's do it." I smile.

"Kids! You should head out now!" We hear Puck's mom yell from downstairs. "Let's go play some football." He says and I follow him out to his truck, smiling. We can do this, I think we're going to be okay.

When all us girls get in our uniform we make it down the field to the guys. We thought that maybe we could actually pull this off.

The first half was really bad. Finn got tackled about a million times and Tina got hurt. So we finish the half without Finn because he went to try to get the three cheerios for half time. Then Puck went off to try and get the football guys to perform with us so they could play the second half.

In the end, both Finn and Puck got the people we needed and we rocked the halftime show and then we came back in the second half of the game and one because of the leadership from Finn. Oh, and yelling "brains" helped too.

* * *

_**So i thought I'd finally bring in the jonas brothers to the mix, I'll try to give them parts in each chapter. But I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**_


	27. Silly Love Songs

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 27: Silly Love Songs**

Well, Valentine's day is sure approaching fast. It's in like two days, just wonderful. I usually don't care much about this supposive holiday but after the whole annulment of my relationship with Puck turned back into friendship, it kind of hurts. More so because he's working on getting a valentine's date but I don't have anyone to turn to. Yes, we're trying friendship again like nothing happened but that doesn't mean I'm not jealous. God, I'm pathetic.

School this week is going to suck. I can already tell walking to first period. Sam looked a little tense. "Sam, you okay?" I ask him politely and he quickly goes out of his thoughts. "You think Quinn has something going on with Finn?" He asks me. I mean, I've had suspicions ever since the football game but I don't think it would be good of me to say anything since my new found friendship with Quinn and all.

"I don't think so." I say and he just nods. God, I hope Quinn and Finn aren't sneaking around behind Sam's back, Sam doesn't deserve it and he's a great guy. I hope Quinn realizes that. Oh, and if they were sneaking around, I'd be more angry at Finn, it's like he thinks since that football game he can get whatever he wants.

Puck's POV

I'm not going to lie and say I didn't picture sharing Valentine's Day with Kaitlin because I definitely thought about it weeks prior to that incident. Besides, friends don't spend valentines together, that's weird. My eyes have been all over Lauren Zizes these past few days. Lauren's all kind of woman and you have no idea how much I would like to get into those gigantic pants.

Feelings for Kaitlin aren't leaving my body any time soon so it's time for a distraction. It started after Sectionals, I promised her 7 minutes in Heaven if she joined. She brought me to a janitor's closet last week and she was totally all over me for three minutes. She said I wasn't very good at making out, can you believe that? Puckzilla.

She's a freaking bad ass! I was staring at her during 5th today and when she looked at me I looked a way as fast as I could, that doesn't happen to me. She's scary and I like it. I'm going to conquer that women, it's so going to happen.

Walking into glee I take the empty seat next to Zizes. Last to come in today was Finn with a stupid grin on his face, what the hell happened to him?

Finn's POV

Winning State Championship has made me the major stud in school and I'm loving it. This week for Valentine's almost every single girl wants to be mine and it feels great. But there's only one girl I want but she's taken already. I think things never worked out with Rachel because my feelings for Quinn had never left.

I was now going to do mission impossible, get my chance of kissing Quinn again, I have to see if what we had was still there and I had the perfect way. Glee club was my answer.

I walk in and Mr. Shue let's me tell everyone what I had to say.

"So, since I want to help the less fortunate, I thought I'd set up a kissing booth at the school for valentine's day and all the money will go to the glee club." I say proudly. Then Santana started talking about how it wouldn't work, self esteem went down a little there. At least I had Rachel to back me up.

Puck's POV

After Finn came up with his stupid idea, Santana went all evil on him then everyone else went all evil on her. I smiled at Lauren when she called San a bitch, that was something I liked hearing. But then it got bad once Rachel said Santana would only make it as a stripper, that was harsh. But I got to admit, she'd be a damn good stripper.

I thought I'd make the moves on Lauren now, nothing to lose. But then when I asked she said all this crap about being 'wooed' and I was slapping myself on the inside. You know how much effort that took with Kaitlin, well Zizes, I could tell, was going to be a lot more work.

Some reason I found myself saying 'yes' to what she asked, I mean if i wanted to get in her pants I had to try, right? I was heading home when I saw my 'friend' walking home. I stop my car right next to her. "You need a ride?" I ask her and she smiles, I miss that smile. She hops in the truck.

"Thanks Puck, my brothers forgot to tell me that they wouldn't be around today." She says looking at me. "What are they doing?" I ask trying to keep this conversation from turning awkward. "Photo shoot for a teen magazine." She states. Damn, I'm jealous of her brothers.

"So what are your plans for valentines day?" She asks me, why was she asking me that? Is this a test? "Umm... trying to take out Zizes." I say and I look over at her right when she frowned. Dammit! It was a test.

"Cool, I'm hanging out with Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel." She says, maybe she was just asking a question after all. We arrive to our houses and no time and say good bye. I watch as she heads inside and I just take a seat on my porch. _She's you're friend, dumb-ass, don't screw it up._

* * *

Kaitlin's POV

So for Valentine's Day Rachel decided to have a sleep over with me, Mercedes, and Kurt. I think it was more to talk about our problems though, our problems being single.

"I seriously miss Finn, I can't believe we can't get back together." Rachel says and sighs. "Cheating doesn't usually keep people together." I state and she frowns. "Ugh, it wasn't suppose to be like that! By the way, I'm sorry for doing that duet with Puck too, it was just another way to try and get Finn back." I give Rachel a slight smile.

"Yeah, I know Rach. Me and Puck are trying a friendship again." I say. "Damn, that boy has never had a friend who was just a girl to him." Mercedes says. "Trust me, I've noticed. He's not going to try anything though." I say. "We're neighbors after all." I add in.

"Although you and Puck's relationship is quite interesting. I think mine is a little more worse. Today we went to the Gap and sang to this guy that Blaine is in love with. I can't believe I thought he liked me back." Kurt says frowning.

"Well what made you think he liked you back?" Mercedes asks him. "Well he's just been so nice to me and he smiles a lot and oh my god..." Kurt says realizing Blaine was just being a nice guy. I can't believe Blaine doesn't know though, Kurt is so in love with him!

"Well you know what? I like being single. It gives me more of a chance to focus on my career, which is what you all should be doing." Mercedes says. "She's right, especially with all our idols picking stardom rather than love." Rachel adds. "See, mine being Whitney, Rachel's being Barbara and Kurt being Patty." Mercedes says.

"Who's your idol, Kaitlin?" Rachel asks me. "Well mine wasn't exactly single, Stevie Nicks, but she did divorce her husband while they were still in the band." I say and everyone was just kind of looking at me.

"Fleetwood Mac, that's very interesting. I pictured you more of a Cindy Lauper girl." Kurt says making me smile. "I'm really glad we're having this sleep over, guys." Rachel says causing a giant group hug.

* * *

Puck's POV

So yesterday in glee I sang "Fat Bottomed GIrls" for Lauren but she didn't like it, she took it offensively even after I explained that I'm liking the way she looks.

Maybe because of that she stood me up at Breadsticks. But seriously, I never get stood up! I ended my night making out with one of the waitresses there, god but I was still mad at Lauren.

Walking the halls I find her at her locker and approach her. "What the hell Lauren? Why'd you stood me up? I ask her right as she closes her locker. "Oh, was that last night? My bad, I forgot." She says. "Seriously? I never get stood up!" I say and she justs smirks. "Well it looks like you did." She says. Damn, all kinds of woman.

"Like I said, Puckerman, the lady wants to be 'wooed' but maybe we should take it slow and start with friendship." With that says she walks away and for some reason I couldn't help but smile. I lean against her locker and look over at Finn's stupid kissing booth, I'm surprised girls are actually going up to him.

God, why is Rachel going up to him?

Finn's POV

This idea was great! Almost ever girl has come up here. I'm am such a freaking stud. I must have kissed over 100 girls just today, I had a lot yesterday too and the day before that. This was a great idea.

Then I see Rachel approach the table. "Here you go Finn." She says happily handing me a dollar. "Okay." I simply say and give her a kiss on the cheek. She seemed to get mad. "The cheek? You got to be kidding me!" SHe yells at me.

"Rachel, I thought you said you were over me." I say and she just frowns. I take out a present for her, I meant to give it to her for Christmas but we kind of broke up so yeah.

"It's Valentines day, Finn." She says. "I meant to give it to you for Christmas." I say and she opens it and she sees that golden star necklace. "You're a star Rachel, you don't need anyone to be one. So do yourself a favor and just shine." I say to her and all she could do was look at the thing. "Thank you Finn." With that said she walks away.

I look at my next customer to see a smiling Kaitlin. "Hey, how's the booth going?" She asks me. "Good, I've got a lot of money." I say and she smiles. "Okay, I got to ask, you're not doing this for Quinn are you?" Woah, how'd she know? "Umm... I mean this is for glee club so." I say trying to not freak out.

"Finn! It's not fair to Sam!" She says to me. "Well, it's not fair to me, what if quinn and I actually do have another shot, I'm not going to miss it!" I say and she just sighs. "Look, what if you had another chance with Matt, would you let that go by?" I ask her and she looks like she was thinking about it.

"Well, I'm not really sure." She says. "I bet you would, so just let me do what I have to" I plead with her and then she just nods. "I'm going to be there for Sam if you two do try something." She says and I smile. I look past her and see someone looking at us down the hallway making me smirk.

I lean down and give Kaitlin a quick kiss on the lips. I move back to see her confused face making me smile, then I look at the figure at the end of the hallway and see the anger in his eyes making me smile more.

"Finn, I didn't pay you." She says to me looking really confused. "You kind of did though, to see Puck's face when I did that, priceless." I say and she just looks back where he was, must of left. "Okay, well I'll see you later than." She says then walks off. The kiss wasn't bad at all.

So later I finally got Quinn feeling guilty for being the only girl to not kiss me so she did, but Sam was watching, pervert. There were some serious fireworks though, I needed more so we decided to meet later.

* * *

Kaitlin's POV

So now we're ending the week at the coffee shop, Kurt said he had a surprise or us. Everyone was here except Quinn and Finn who both got mono, obviously they were making out at some point but I don't think Sam believes that.

I walk into the coffee shop to see Santana sitting by herself, Puck and Lauren sitting together, Sam by himself, Brittany with Artie, and then at a booth was Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Rachel and Kurt was talking to them. I notice the Warblers here making me smile and I go over to Blaine.

He sees me, smiles then gives me a hug. "Hey there, you're looking good tonight." He says to me making me smile. "Thanks, Kurt told me about the whole gap mess." He chuckles a little. "yeah, that was a bad idea." He says. "How's your Valentine's been?" He asks me.

"I mean, I have no one to share it with but it's been okay. Single life with friends is okay." He smiles at that and looks over to where Kurt was. "True, so is your ex moving on already?" He asks me looking behind where Puck and Lauren were arm wrestling.

"I guess." i say looking back to Blaine. "Well why don't you take a seat, we have a treat for all you guys." I smile and once Kurt gets up I was going to go sit at the booth but instead decide to sit with Sam.

"Valentine's without Quinn sucks." Sam says as I sit down. "It's alright, at least you have a friend here." i say making him smile. Then the Warblers start singing "Silly Love songs" making everyone smile as well.

From where I was looking, it looked like Puck and Lauren were being more playfully friends than anything more. I'm going to keep an eye on them. He's my friend too.

* * *

**_More POV's this chapter... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	28. Designated Driver

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

So last week a lot seemed to happen, thankfully, nothing really involved me. Coach Sylvester joined our club for some reason. Sam felt that he was slowly losing Quinn so he made a one person band, he called himself the 'Justin Bieber Experience' and he was actually pretty damn good. All the girls were swooning over him, including myself.

Then later Mike, Artie, and Puck join in and okay they were good but the fake Bieber hair Puck wore was creepy! Then Lauren does her first solo performance for the glee club with help from Puck, she wasn't bad but I didn't like the way she was eyeing Puck.

Sam didn't really give me a good explanation but he breaks up with Quinn and then gets with Santana, I really didn't like that part. Now I guess Finn and Quinn are a couple again and I'm sort of happy for them but it's still confusing.

But, I have to say the most weirdest thing about last week were that a bunch of girls started dressing like Rachel, it's disturbing since her choice in clothes isn't the best.

**Chapter 28: Designated Driver**

So for some reason we're having a glee house party at Rachel's house because her dads are out of town and everyone needs a break I guess. I wasn't really thrilled about the idea but I'm going with Mercedes so I'm sure it will be fun, and it's nice that it's only us glee kids.

We were in Mercedes car and almost at Rachel's. "Kurt and Blaine are coming too." Mercedes says making me smile. "Great, maybe I'll have another designated driver from one of the two." I say knowing that most everyone else would be drinking.

I'm freaking 16! I don't drink. "You're not driving my car, if I drink too much all just spend the night with Rach." She says.

"Good 'cause i don't even have a license. But then if you stay there how am I getting home?" I ask her and she laughs. "I don't know, white girl. Get your 'friend' to take you home." She says, I knew she meant Puck. "Please, knowing him, he'll probably be so wasted by the end of the night." I say laughing a little.

We arrive just as Kurt, Blaine, and Finn were. "Let's get our party on, boys!" Mercedes say entering first. I head over to Blaine. "Nice for you to come." I say to Blaine but also Kurt. "Well Finn invited us!" Kurt adds in making me smile. "I'm ready to party!" Blaine says and we down to Rachel's basement.

It already looked really boring, classical music on and all the glee members were like scattered around the room looking bored themselves. "Since everyone's here, attention! Everyone is only allowed to have two wine coolers so have fun!" Rachel says but I couldn't get over what she was wearing, I can't even describe it.

Puck complains about how no one can get anywhere with just two wine coolers so people start to get up to leave but then Rachel just has to stop them.

"Wait! Fine, I guess we can open my dad's liquor cabinet." She says and everyone was smiling now. "Don't worry Rachel, I'll replace all the stuff before they get back." Puck says trying to reassure her. That's when the crazy starts.

After like 20 minutes most everyone was going crazy, how much could they all drink in that short amount of time? The music got better though, I was sort of enjoying watching everyone dancing and enjoying themselves, it was funny to watch how drunk some of them were.

I take a seat next to Finn who I guess was watching too. "Not drinking?" I ask him and he smiles. "No, I'm driving Blaine and Kurt home after all, what about you?" He asks me. "Let's just say I have high standards for myself." I say and he nods.

Soon Rachel comes over and puts her arm around Finn making him a little uncomfortable. "Rachel, you know you're drunk right?" He asks and I think she says something like 'not even, silly head.' "Yes you are, Rachel and you see there are many different types of drunks." Finn says and then points at Santana. "She's the weepy hysterical drunk." He says as Santana was like crying/talking to Sam.

"You have your angry drunks." He says pointing over to Quinn and Lauren who were both yelling at Puck. "stripper girl drunk" he says pointing out Brittany giving Artie a lap dance. "Happy girl drunks" pointing at Tina and Mercedes both laughing and looking like they were enjoying themselves.

"Then we have needy girl drunk." Finn says meaning Rachel. Rachel mumbles something then gets up and screams 'Spin the bottle!' So everyone gets in a circle. For some reason me and Finn decide to join.

First we see Sam and Brittany kiss and Santana goes nuts. Next was Puck, he spins and what do you know, it lands on me. I see him smirk a little and we both just lean forward, I was going for a quick peck but then when our lips meet I close my eyes and it feels more like a minute or so. I missed his lips, they were soft and warm but then I remembered that he was intoxicated so I let go.

He now had this big grin on his face, he's not even going to remember this tomorrow. Next Finn spins and what do you know? Me again. I see a small smirk on his face and we lean in, quick kiss this time. Moving on, Rachel spins and it lands on Blaine. I look at Kurt who was between the two, he did not look happy. They practically started making out right in front of him.

They go a part. "I think I found a new duet partner!" Rachel screams and they head up on the mini stage that was there. What a night.

Somehow I managed to get a ride with Kurt, Blaine, and Finn. The only one drunk though was Blaine, it was weird seeing him like that.

* * *

I leave my locker and see some of the glee kids with sunglasses on, weird. Finn gets me out of my thoughts. "Hey, Saturday was crazy, wasn't it?" He asks me and I smile. "Yeah, to be honest, I didn't have a very good time." I say and he nods. "Same here, you know most of them are still hung over." He says laughing. "The sunglasses make sense now." I say and he looked confused.

"I think it's weird that we're doing a performance for the school about how alcohol is bad after this past weekend." I say. "Yeah, but maybe will all learn something." Finn says smiling. "Or will all get suspended. But whatever." Puck comes over to us and just like the rest of them, he was wearing sun glasses.

"Finn, were practicing for our assembly performance in the auditorium now." Puck says and Finn gets the key to leave. "You okay, Puck?" I ask and he frowns. "Don't talk so loud." He says. "How are you all still hung over, it's been two days." I try to say softer.

"Kaitlin, we drank a lot." He says to me slowly. "I can't remember much from that night but I do remember you laying one on me." He says and I glare at him. "We were playing spin the bottle!" I said it too loud and he holds his hears for a minute. "Usually it's just a peck in spin the bottle." I sigh. "I'll see you in the auditorium!" I said it loudly on purpose.

So we sang the song 'Blame It On The Alcohol' and Mr. Shue was impressed by everyone's 'acting' skills, he thought some of us actually were drunk, weird. Then he said how that song was kind of pro alcohol so were changing the song.

* * *

It's the night before the assembly tomorrow, and I'm still wondering if we can pull it off. Sure, everyone is over their hang overs but still, what if someone finds out? I was having coffee with Blaine and we were having a strange conversation. He thinks he likes Rachel.

"Okay, I thought you were gay though." I say and he just smiles. "Me too but maybe after everything, I'm not. Rachel and I have a date tomorrow so I guess I'll find out then." He says and I just nod.

"Man, if I knew you were straight I would of been all over you." I say and he chuckles a little. "I'm serious, you are hot!" I say not knowing what was coming over me. "Thanks, Kaitlin." He says then gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You need a ride home?" He asks as we both get up.

"Yeah." I say and soon we were on our way to my house. After a couple of minutes we get there. "Call me after that date of yours, Blaine!" I say as I get out of the car. "Sure thing." He says then drives off. I smile as I watch his car leave.

I turn around and first thing I hear are the chords of a guitar being played. At first I thought it was Nick because I knew he was working on something new but when I look at our porch, no one. Then I look to the right and see Puck on his porch with his guitar making me smile, I walk over to him.

"Is that something new?" I ask getting his attention. "What? No, just playing around a bit." I nod. "So about earlier this week,sorry about what I said, you know, the whole kiss thing." He says and I just smile. "Yeah whatever, it's cool. I guess since were friends and all I should expect wise ass comments coming from you." I say and he smirks.

"Oh, you know me so well." He says in a sarcastic voice. "Actually, I think I know you better than anyone." I say in a matter-of-fact manner. "I could say the same about you." He says and then points for me to sit next to him.

"I better go home, my brothers are waiting." He just nods. "See you at the assembly. Fingers crossed!" He yells as I head inside my house.

* * *

Okay so the assembly when great! Until, well, Brittany threw up on Rachel and then Santana threw up. Apparently some of them were still drinking a little before. Mr. Shue was upset but Principal Figgens bought it which was good.

Now we were in glee club pretty much waiting for Mr. Shue to start yelling at us. He comes walking in looking upset.

"Alright guys, while I'm happy things went well at the Assembly, I never want to see that kind of thing happen again." Mr. SHue says staying calm. "Drinking for you guys is illegal." He continues. "And to not be a hypocrite and tell you guys to stop drinking, I'm stopping also. I want you all to stay clean until at least after Nationals is over." He says making sure to look at each of us while talking.

Then he hands everyone an agreement paper so we all make sure to keep our promise. "On the sheet is also my cell number so if you do happen to slip up, I want you to call me. I'm here for each and everyone of you guys. Remember that." Mr. Shue says and then lets us all go.

Mr. Shue should win an award for best teacher ever. I hope everyone's learned a lesson or two this week, I know I have.

* * *

**_Drinking is bad, kids! Don't drink! lol please Review review review! It's all I ask for. Sorry this one probably wasn't very fun._**


	29. Sexy?

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Sexy?**

You know what I find beautiful about the month of March? Absolutely nothing, this month is useless. I can't believe sophomore year has gone by so fast either. Just over 3 months left, it's kind of sad.

At the same time, entering march made me feel like I should have a fresh start on life i guess. So when Rachel asked me to join the celibacy club, something inside me told me it would be a good idea. Plus with all that crap I went through with Puck in December, it might be a good idea.

I should of guessed when I walked into the room that no one would actually be here. I was sitting next to Quinn and across us was Rachel. I couldn't help but find this ironic, I mean, we've all been with Puck in some sort of way, and now we were all in the Celibacy club. Not to mention we've all been with Finn, even though it was just two kisses, it still counts to me.

At the end of the table was Ms. Pilsbury, she was the president of the club. She takes the little mallet she has and wacks the table twice with it.

"Celibacy club will now come to order. Can you guys tell me why you decided to join?" She asks us. I don't think a viable answer would be Rachel asked me to, I guess I could say a fresh start but that's not the real reason. I really didn't want to explain everything.

"I really just want to focus on me." Quinn says which is sort of confusing, her and Finn are kind of all over each other lately, but I try not to question her whenever we talk or whenever I talk with Finn. "Same." I say not wanting to really explain myself. "Me too, I'd like to focus my energy now on song writing." Rachel says smiling.

For Regionals, she wants to do original songs and I thought it was a great idea but the rest of the club thinks it's stupid. I still think Rachel's on the right track if we want to win Regionals.

"Yes and I have to say, I'm glad you ladies can show that celibacy is a viable choice for teens who aren't ready." Ms. Pilsbury says smiling really bright. "I actually have some questions." Rachel says. "No, no questions needed. Celibacy ladies!" Ms. Pilsbury is hilarious.

She let's us all go and Rachel runs off and now me and Quinn are just walking towards my locker. Believe it or not, but Quinn is such a nice girl, we truly have become good friends and I'm glad. Even after what happened between her and Sam they somehow managed to still be friends.

"Are you really trying to just focus on yourself right now, Quinn?" I couldn't help but ask. "Yes, I want to focus on becoming Prom queen." She says smiling. "What about Finn?" I ask. "Oh, he'll be my king." She says with that same smile on her face. Good for her.

"Have you thought about Prom at all?" She asks me and I gave her this confused look, she knows I'm a sophomore. "It's junior prom." I state and she nods. "Yeah but aren't you hoping someone asks you, maybe Sam?" She pitches in and I chuckle.

"Sam's a good friend but I don't think I'd want to go to Prom with him, besides he's with Santana." I say and she smirks. "Please, as if that's a real relationship. Santana doesn't do relationships, I really don't see what she's up to." She says and I frown. "Yeah, she just ruins relationships." I say as we reach my locker.

"It's been what? Over three months since you and Puckerman broke up. You guys looked to be friends since, what's the problem?" She asks me as I start putting my books away. "I don't like him with Lauren, sure she's nice but it's just, them together? It's weird." I say and she smirks.

"Kaitlin, you so still like him." She says and I shut my locker and glare at her. "What? Not even." That stupid smirk on her face was still there. "I get it, Puckerman is a charmer even when you're just friends. That's why I try to not really talk to him. But you don't really want to be the next person he cheats with, do you?" I just nod.

She was right, I'm no where near over him and maybe that's because we talk like everyday and see each other everyday but I'm not about to be the next person he'd cheat with. Because that's just it, that's what I learned about him, he can't commit. God, I blame the stupid mohawk.

She cuts me out of my thoughts. "You know what? Prom is in two months, I have plenty of time to find a junior to take you." She says and starts to walk. I catch up to her. "Wait what?" I say confused. "You're going to prom and I'm getting you a date. It really shouldn't be that hard." She says and then we head off to class. Gosh, now proms going to be on my mind for the next two months.

* * *

So after the whole fiasco of how Brittany made everyone believe was pregnant and almost killing Artie inside, when really she thinks babies come from a stork, well let's just say Mr. Shue had a surprise for us.

"It's come to my attention that a lot of you are lacking in understanding adult relations. So that's why for the next week, we have a special guest. Ms. Holly Holiday!" Mr. SHue says and in comes Ms. Holiday. And i thought I'd never be seeing this crazy woman again. Just great.

"Okay, so sex. It's like hugging but wetter." She says very bluntly. Great way to kick off glee. I could already see the guys smiling. "Okay, let's start basics. Finn, you thought Quinn got preggo via hot tub?" She says and Finn just looks down. "Yeah." He says softly.

"Brittany, you thought storks bring babies?" She asks and Brit smiles. "Information right from Woody Woodpecker." I chuckle a little at that. "What about those who choose to remain celibate?" Rachel says and then also points at me and Quinn who were on her sides.

"I admire you but I think you're naive." She says and I see Rachel glare. "SOng time!" Mr. Shue says from his seat and he cues the band.

"Yes! First rule, every intimate encounter starts with a touch." She says then she starts singing "Do You wanna Touch" and soon everyone except for me, Quinn, and Rachel are involved. We watch as everyone gets a little too... touchy.

I couldn't stop looking at Puck though, him smiling and singing a long. Quinn was right, I never have been able to get over him. He's the reason I joined the Celibacy club. This lesson kind of interlocks with why me and him broke up. Sex.

Once that musical thing was over Mr. Shue dismisses us and we all get to go home. Guess who's my ride?

"Puck, get a move on! I want to get home!" He was like 7 slow steps behind me. "Kaitlin, I get you want to go home and do your homework but relax. It's not going anywhere." I see him smirk as we get in his truck. "Funny." I say as he starts the car.

"Isn't it awesome Holly's back. This week is going to be sweet." I can't believe he calls her Holly. "I like our lesson this week too." Now he was pushing my buttons. "I'm sure you do, Puck. It's not really a lesson for you though, is it?" I say kind of harshly. I didn't mean to though.

"Well maybe there's a thing or two you can learn out of it." He says and i felt something inside me fall. "What's that suppose to mean?" Now I was going to push this until he said what I know he wants to say. "It means maybe our break up wasn't entirely my fault." He says quickly. "What? We broke up because I didn't put out for you? Screw you!" I say angrily but when I look over at him I see regret written all over his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He says softly. "Yeah, me either." I say and most of the rest of the car ride was silent. When we finally get to our houses I start to collect my stuff.

"I know it wasn't you're fault." He says and I look up at him. "What?" He had a serious look on his face on. "When we broke up we really didn't talk about sex because we decided to go back to being friends but don't you think we should've talked about it." He asks me.

"What was to talk about?" I ask. "Why you didn't want to, why I pushed for it." I really didn't want to talk about it, now I was getting uncomfortable. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." With that I hop out of his truck and walk quickly into my house.

* * *

So during glee today Ms. Holiday, Santana, and Brittany sang 'Landslide' beautifully. It was so emotional and I could see that this song really showed Santana's feelings towards Brittany. This got me thinking, maybe the best way to express myself to Puck and to the whole club is to sing about it. It is glee club after all and I haven't really sung a song to let my feelings out like most everyone else has done.

"Is that really how you feel?" Brittany asks Santana and she smiles and says yes and then they hug. "Can I just applaud this trio!" Rachel says sarcastically. "Look, just because I sang with Brittany doesn't mean you can put a label on me." Santana says in a serious voice.

So after glee club I find myself and the rest of us in our Celibacy meeting with a new member, why is he here? This was my escape from him.

"This meeting will come to order. Before we began, let me just congratulate you all, no unwanted pregnancy in over a year! Also let's welcome our new member, Noah Puckerman." He was sitting next to Rachel and across from me.

"Are you lost, Noah?" Rachel asks him looking irritated. "Yeah, you don't belong here." Quinn adds in. I am literally dying inside and all he was doing was looking at me. "Look, it's just come to my attention that maybe Celibacy club is a good thing for me. I came to set myself straight." He says never taking his eyes off me. What is he trying to do?

"Good, now tomorrow we're going to perform for glee club the benefits of celibacy." Ms. Pilsbury says pretty much ruining my day right now. I don't want to perform about celibacy, especially with him here. I'm starting to question my reason for being here since he's here now. What's the point?

"I'm down with that. Point of order. While four chicks and me is just a typical night in the Puckerman bedroom, we need at least one more dude." He says practically smiling. Rachel was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"I got that covered." Ms. pilsbury says. "I can't do this anymore." I say getting up. "Are you sure?" Ms. Pilsbury says looking sad. I take one more look at Puck then nod. "Yeah, definitely." Then I head out.

I was heading outside when I hear footsteps running towards me so I turn around and see no one other than Puck. "You can't quit because of me!" He says in a tired voice. "Puck, I joined because of you." I say and he looked a little confused.

"I don't get it, we broke up over three months ago. We're friends." He says. "Well maybe this friendship is just me being in denial of how I'm not over you!" I say loudly but then quickly wish I didn't. His face was blank. I see Nick pull up so i walk past him and into the car. Smooth Kaitlin, smooth.

* * *

After watching the Celibacy club do their little performance I was glad I quit, it was strange and weird since the song was about doing it in the afternoon, I think everyone was a little confused themselves.

Puck kept looking over at me but i couldn't tell what he was thinking. What's going to happen to our friendship now, did I screw it up? Is he even going to want to talk to me anymore? I don't see why he would since he's with Lauren. God, I just shouldn't of said anything, I'm so stupid.

This week sucked! Great, Regionals is next week, I hope I can pull it together.

* * *

**_Regionals next episode. Kind of exciting. Review please because I'm thinking of quitting after the next chapter if I don't get some reviews people! I know you're reading but I don't know what you're thinking! REVIEW!_**


	30. Get It Right

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Get It Right**

Finally! Regionals this week, baby! For some reason I'm really excited! It's not going to be like last year and not even place, we're going to win this! This year we're against Oral Intensity and The Warblers. Sorry Blaine and Kurt but it's New Directions year! Plus, this week is going to give me an excuse to distract myself from Puck and keep my mind off him. After confessing how I still have feelings for him, I wonder what's going on in his head? He probably is way over me and is going to forget what I said, after all, he has Lauren now.

Anyways, yesterday in glee club we all finally agreed with Rachel on doing original songs, more thanks to Quinn though, she thinks it's a good idea. So now Quinn and Rachel are writing one song and the rest of us are going to write the other.

SOme of the songs people have been writing are weird though. SAntana wrote this song called "Trouty Mouth" and guess who it's about? Yeah, Sam's not very happy about that.

Puck wrote a song called 'Big-ass heart' for Lauren, I don't think he realizes how disrespectful he is but Lauren sure seemed to like it. Obviously he decided to forget everything I told him last week, maybe for the best. But now it's seems he doesn't want to talk to me which sucks. I screwed up.

Finally Mercedes wrote this song called 'Hell to the No' and it was actually pretty good but not Regionals material. I think Mr. Shue was getting frustrated.

"Guys, what are the greatest songs ever written about?" He asks us all. "The greatest songs are about hurt, they all come from some sort of pain. I want you guys to really get in touch with that." He says, I get what he's saying but I don't really want to write down all my pain.

"That should be easy, Coach Sylvester hurts us for no reason." Artie had a point. "Yesterday she puts dirt in Brit and mine's lockers." Santana says. "She literally throws sticks at me." Mercedes says looking angry. "She tried to change my name to Tina Cohen Loser." Tina says and Mr. Shue looks shocked.

"Okay and how does that make you all feel?" He asks us. "Well at first it hurts but then it just kind of makes you wanna win." Finn says, he was right. Mr. Shue rights something on the board and then circles it.

"Guys, we may have just found your song." He says smiling and everyone reads what he wrote 'Loser Like Me' looks like we have some lyrics to make. I was so proud of Finn and Artie because they contributed most of the verses, this is a damn good song.

When we leave the choir room I head over to Quinn who was sitting in front of her locker. I join her on the ground. "You and Rachel finish the song?" I could tell something was up. "Rachel's going to write it by herself." She says not looking anywhere but the ground. "Why?"

"Because she's in love with Finn." She states. "Wait, what do you mean?" I ask confused. "At one point I loved Finn but not anymore, I need him to win prom queen." I was shocked. She sees my face and just sighs. "Kaitlin, you wouldn't understand, you're just like Rachel. Once high school is over, Rachel is out of this loser town and so are you. Some of us aren't that lucky." She says to me. I didn't know that was how she felt.

"But Quinn, you can get out of here too." She starts to tear up a little. "No I wont. That's why I'll get Finn, will have a family here and be somewhat happy." I can't believe she was thinking this.

"You remember last year at Regionals when I had my baby?" SHe asks and I just nod. "Me and Puck had this moment while watching our daughter sleep. I asked him if he really loved me and he said yes." That made me tense up a little bit, why was she telling me this? "I remember what he said after, he said I should love you now more than ever but even though we had a child together, I love someone else." I look at her and she was smiling now.

"Guess who he was talking about? So if I can't have Puck then I deserve Finn." SHe says but I couldn't get over the fact about what Puck said all the way at Regionals lat year, I had no idea.

I get up off the ground. "Quinn, thank you for telling me that. Just so you know, out of everyone at this school, including Rachel, I think you have the best shot of getting out of here and staying out. And you don't need a man for that." I say and walk out. I meant it too, Quinn is a strong girl, she had a baby for crying out loud! She'll get out of her, whether or not she thinks she can or can't.

* * *

Can you believe it? We made it, Regionals baby! You would think everyone would be excited but half of us were pacing back and forth and the other half were just sitting down looking freaked out. Rachel looked sad, she was looking at Finn and Quinn, holding hands. I hope her song is amazing.

Someone gets me out of my thoughts. "Hey, we need to talk. You can't keep avoiding me." Pucks says calmly standing right in front of me now. "What? I haven't been avoiding you." I say lying. "For the last week I've offered you rides home and to school and each time you said you have a ride." He says now sitting next to me.

"Maybe that's because I had a ride." I say calmly without looking over at him. "You can't just say you still have feelings for me and then pretend you didn't say anything." He says in a stern whisper. I finally turn to him and look in his eyes, he seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't of said what I did. We're friends." I say and he looks down. "Well maybe that was a bad idea too, maybe we shouldn't be friends." He says and then gets up and walks over to Lauren.

I'll feelings aside now. We watched as Sue's team, Oral Intensity sang a religious song to show to the religious judges. Okay that's great.

Then Kurt, Blaine, and The Warblers sang beautifully, watching the two of them perform I could tell they were now together, it was bound to happen. Kurt looked so happy. They got a standing ovation, including from us.

Now all of us were back stage as Rachel was getting ready to perform the song she wrote. None of us have heard it yet so it should be good.

I walk over to Sam to help him with his tie, he put it on wrong. "Hey, let me help you there." I say and he smiles and I take his tie. "So are you ready for this?" He asks me and I smile. "Yeah, we got this in the bag." He smiles but then that quickly fades.

"You were right about Santana. You and Quinn both were, she was just using me." I frown at that, Santana always has a motive. "I'm sorry." He just smiles at me. "Don't be, who cares, I'm over it." I finish his tie and give him a hug.

"Thanks for being a good friend, Sam. I really appreciate it." I let go and he looked confused. "Are you okay?" I just nod no, I was ready to cry. "Not really, I think me and Puck's friendship ended." Yep, tears coming down. He gives me a sympathetic look. I'm so glad for once that Puck isn't my dance partner, Sam is.

When I hear Rachel start to sing on stage I head over to the side where Mr. Shue was and watch her. She looked to be pretty close to tears herself. Finn was standing a few steps in front of us, Rachel kept looking over at him. She wrote this for him. I didn't realize me and Rachel were in the same boat.

_What can you do _  
_When your good isn't good enough _  
_And all that you touch tumbles down _  
_Cause my best intentions _  
_Keep making a mess of things _  
_I just wanna fix it somehow _  
_But how many times will it take _  
_Oh how many times will it take _  
_For me to get it right _  
_To get it right _

The lyrics were deep and emotional and just amazing. Rachel was singing her heart out, not just for Regionals but for Finn. I look back to where the rest of the glee club members were, they were just standing there, listening to Rachel sing. I look at Puck and his eyes were directly on me. I turn back around quickly and see Sam now beside me making me give him a small smile.

Rachel finishes her song and we all get quickly into position right as she introduces us. The curtains go back and Rachel begins the next song. We join in and start dancing and everything. It was great, we were great.

* * *

Two words. We Won! WE WON! We were thrilled and coming into school this new week Rachel already started to plan what we should be doing for Nationals. Nationals, I can't believe it.

Rachel seems so different after winning. She seems much more happier and doesn't even seem to mind that Finn is with Quinn anymore. Everyone seems a little bit happier after that win, I'm not speaking for myself though.

I leave the school building and sit on a bench. I'm not really sure how I'm getting home since my brothers are out. Someone takes a seat next to me, what are they doing?

"I didn't mean what I said last week at Regionals." He says and I turn to him. "You didn't mean it? What the hell? Then why would you say it? You are the most confusing person I've ever met in my life!" I say not letting anything go now.

"I'm confusing? You said you have feelings for me but then you take it back? You're the confusing one!" He says just as loud as I did. "We're friends, we're more than friends, we're back to just being friends, we're not friends. What the hell is this? I say louder than ever. I'm glad there was no one else out here.

His lips come crashing down on mine and I was shocked. I didn't know what was happening right now but I found myself closing my eyes and not doing anything else about it. We go apart and I slowly open my eyes, he had a sincere look on his face. I'm sure I still had that shocked expression.

"The thing is, I actually do like Zizes, she's a cool chick." He says. "But..." I couldn't get much out as he continued. "We're friends because we are good together and when we're a part were crazy, I'm not denying it anymore. Friends have issues, it's normal. maybe because I really don't have any close friends who are girls we have a few more issues but I don't care. The fact is, if you try and ignore me I'm just going to keep bugging you so I'd give up and just accept this messed up friendship." He says and my mouth was just hanging open, how am I suppose to respond to that?

"Kaitlin, you need a ride home?" I look up and see Sam walking over to us. He was glaring at Puck. "Yeah, thanks." I say and get up as Sam puts an arm around me. I can't get over what Puck said or what he did. He calls this friendship? I'm confused more than ever.

"What he say?" Sam asks getting me out of my thoughts. "What? Um... We're friends, I guess." He looks at me confused. "Puck is an idiot." Sam says and we get into his car. "He's confusing." I say as I watch him sitting on the bench just looking at me, he had a serious look on his face.

I wonder what's going through his mind?

* * *

_**I need at least 3 more reviews or I'm stopping. Final warning.**_


	31. Don't Be A Drag, Just Be A Queen

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 31: Don't Be A Drag, Just Be A Queen**

We've been practicing a lot more with more glee meetings throughout the day in order to get ready for Nationals. Mr. Shue thought we really needed to improve on our dance moves so we were doing just that in the auditorium.

It was all going great until Finn accidently knocked Rachel in the nose. Finn ends up taking her to the doctors and Mr. Shue lets everyone go home early.

I had to pick up my things from my locker before going home, which I'm not sure how anymore since Finn was my ride and my brothers were busy. I could ask Puck since were 'friends' but I still feel awkward with him. It's been two weeks but that kiss hasn't left my mind.

"You need a ride?" I turn around to see a smiling Sam. We've been hanging out a lot lately since after Regionals. I feel even closer to him after last week he told me what happened to his family, I can't get into it now but it was tragic for him and I just feel awful.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I smile and we link arms. "You think Rachel is going to be okay?" He asks and I nod. "She's a trooper. Besides, she's not going to let anything get in the way of Nationals." I say as we get outside.

"It's like Mr. Shue does not get that it's a month and a half away. We got time." He says and I agree. We do have time. A lot of things are happening before then too, like prom. That's in a month and Quinn has yet to find the 'perfect' date for me, or so she says.

* * *

So the next day in glee club Rachel talks about how she wants a nose job, her reason was because it could improve her singing. I was totally against it.

"What about risks? Your voice is amazing as is, Rachel." Mr. Shue says. "Hold up, could we all just get real here for a second. I hear Rachel has got a bit of a schnoz, I mean, I wouldn't know because I avoid eye contact but can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things we wouldn't change about ourself." Santana says bluntly.

"I'm sure Sam's looked into mouth reduction, Artie probably wants to remove his legs, and Tina could use an unslanting eye procedure." She says.

"My dancing kind of bothers me but I like the way I look." Finn pitches in. "Please, you have puffy nipples. Look, maybe Rachel is fine having' an enormous beak. All I'm saying is if you don't like the way you look, you should change it." Santana says getting Mr. Shue upset.

"Woah guys! The thing you hate most about yourself is the most interesting thing about you." He says trying to calm people down. I wonder what my worst feature or thing about me is? I've never really thought about it.

We all leave with having some things to think about. Puck comes up next to me. "What's going on Puck?" I say starting the conversation. "It's Rachel, we can't let her get that nose job." I didn't really think he cared.

"Why in interest?" I ask him and he sighs. "She's got the jewish nose which has been brought down for generations. She can't get rid of it." He says actually sounding like he cared. "What do you think we can do?" I ask him and he smiles a little. "I think out of all the girls she respects you the most, I think you could talk her out of it." He says.

"I don't really think that, I doubt she would listen to me." I say and he grabs my hand so I have to stop walking. "She might, Kaitlin, out of all the girls you have the most confidence." All I could do was look at his hand holding mine. Snap out of it. "I'll try." I get my hand back and keep walking. _Friends, that's it. Friends hold hands sometimes, right? Ugh!_

"Hey Kaitlin!" I turn around to see Sam trying to catch up to me. "Hey, I got to get to class. What's up?" I ask but keep walking. "This chemistry stuff is confusing as ever, can you help me out?" He asks and I smile and stop again. "Sure, we can work on it at my house after school if you want?" He just smiles. "Sweet, just meet me at my car." I nod and head quickly to class.

Puck's POV

Driving home by myself is so boring! I remember when me and Kaitlin would drive home together, sometimes we would sing a long to the songs on the radio or we'd actually have a meaningful conversation. Plus at stop lights and stuff we'd kiss but that was when we were together. This friendship is suppose to be good for us, will grow, or at least I think that's what's suppose to happen.

I can't keep thinking about that kiss two weeks ago, it was awesome but it probably wasn't the best idea. Sometimes I don't think, sure, but I really should of thought before doing that. Especially since I had that friendship speech already ready. I probably sounded like a douche, she seems to be okay with it though. I'm just glad we're talking, I'd die without hearing that voice.

I pull up into my drive way and see Kaitlin walking up her walkway. I was about to get out and ask if she wanted to study together but then I see Evans come up behind her and put his arm around her. What the Hell? Since when did that happen? You can not tell me she likes Trouty Mouth, she practically just admitted to be in love with me! Well, maybe not love but still! I'm going to keep an eye on that blondie.

* * *

So last night me and Zizes broke into the school. God, she is so bad ass! She runs to run for prom queen so I'm gonna be her king. She thought it would be cool if we dug up some dirt on Quinn so we could be first in the running. I can not believe what we found either. It's gold.

We enter glee club this morning and on the board Mr. Shue had written 'ACCEPTANCE'

"This weeks assignment is acceptance. This is just about the only club that is represented by just about everything. You guys are having problems with acceptance." Mr. Shue says. I didn't believe it. "That's crazy, we love each other." Mercedes pipes in.

"Yes, but I'm talking about yourselves, this weeks assignment has two parts. The first is to find a song accepting yourself for the good and bad." He says. "What's the second part?" Rachel just had to ask. "We're going to do a group number, Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way'." Mr. Shue says. Why the crazy lady again? All the girls seemed really happy.

"I'm still confused on why Ms. Pilsbury's here?" Finn says and I just notice her next to Mr. Shue. She goes on how we're all going to make shirts for the group number and put a word on it describing what we'd like to change about ourselves or what we don't like about ourselves. I already had an idea in mind.

Kaitlin's POV

I have no clue of what to put on my shirt. I'm not trying to sound stuck up or anything but there isn't anything I'd change about my appearance, I like the way I look. This is so hard. Maybe I can get some ideas from someone.

I leave glee with Quinn, she seems to be in prom mode already. "I see your starting prom preparation early." I say and she just smiles. "It's never too early to start." I just nod. "Besides, it's not like I'll have any competition. Right now the only other prom queen nominee is Zizes." She says, I didn't know that.

"You think Puck is running with her?" I ask and she nods. "I'm sure but like I said, no competition." She sure has a lot of confidence. "Oh, I think I finally figured out the perfect guy to take you, I'll just have to talk to him and then you're set." She says and I nod.

"How are you so sure he'll say yes?" I ask. "Trust me, there is no way he'd say no. You'll like him." I smile at that. I wonder who it is? I wonder what he looks like? This should be interesting.

* * *

In glee Quinn and Rachel sang a Mash up of 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' and it was really emotional. It broke my heart seeing Rachel's face during the song, she looked so sad.

I meet Blaine at our regular spot at the coffee place. I feel like I haven't seen him since Regionals, actually I think that was the last time I saw him.

"How are you and Kurt?" He smiles at me, oh yeah, I knew. "We're great, Kurt is just amazing." I smile. "I am so happy for you two. You have no idea how long Kurt wanted what you guys have now." He just nods. "Yeah, I know. What about you, any updates with Puck? Got a new love? Maybe that Sam kid?" I chuckle a little.

"Sam? Sam's a great guy and he's cute but I don't think he sees me that way." He Smirks. "But you see him that way?" He asks. Honestly, I didn't know. "Umm... If I do it's blinded by the kiss Puck gave me after Regionals." I see Blaine's mouth drop.

"Seriously? Oh my god. So what does that mean?" He asks wanting to know. "Apparently nothing because right after he gave me a friendship speech." He looked disappointed. "Well that sucks and confusing." I smile. "Exactly!" It looks like Blaine's attention gets directed to something behind us.

I turn around to see Santana talking with Karofsky a few tables down. "What is Santana doing with him?" I ask and Blaine gets up. "No! Don't go over there. Whatever they're talking about it looks like Santana is speaking her mind. Leave them alone." I say and he sits down.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" I shake my head. "No clue."

* * *

In glee Finn sings but also does a dance number with help from Mike. It was great and he did a great job. He looked to have fun with it. I'm still thinking about what my shirt should say, I just don't know.

Once Finn was done Rachel gets up. "Mr. Shue, may I have the floor?" She asks. "It's yours." She turns to all of us. "As you all know I've been to the doctors about my nose." Tina interrupts her. "Yes, we all know. We think it's a terrible idea." Rachel glares at her.

"You're such a hypocrite, blue eyes!" Rachel says loudly. "You're right, I don't like my eye color or the shape. But your self hatred made me see the light. This week made me realize that since I don't have many asian sex symbols that it's my obligation to become one." Go Tina.

"Besides that, compositions came back and now I look more Fabraic." She says happily and shows us the picture. She didn't even look like herself, she started to look more like Quinn.

"You know, ever year a girl shows up at my temple after their 16th birthday looking slightly different. You know what? Even though it's easier to make out with them without getting stabbed in the eye, they're not as hot." In a way I get what Puck was trying to say, even though I didn't like it.

"Well this isn't about being hot. I'm going to make this decision on my own. Rachel Berry's getting a nose job." She says and everyone leaves. I stay to talk to her.

"Rachel, I get it's your decision but it's the wrong one." I say and she glares at me. "You're one to talk, you're just like Quinn. Perfect nose, perfect smile, pretty eyes. You can even pull off those highlights that are fading." She says and I touch my hair.

I actually lost my highlights about a month ago but it seemed that they wouldn't completely fade so now I have light brown hair to compliment the darker parts.

"I'm flawed, Rachel. Trust me. I'm no where near perfect and neither is Quinn." I say and she sighs. "Flawed how? You have the perfect life. Your brothers are rock stars for crying out loud!" She says and I frown.

"You know what, when they first started the band I was suppose to be a part of it too. I was a damn good drummer at the age of 11 but I've gotten rusty since." I say and she looked confused now. "What happened? Were you too good for them?" She asks and I chuckle slightly.

"Their first manager said I wasn't good enough. I wasn't good enough to play with my own brothers. So while they toured I watched from the sidelines, watching as their fan base grew and I was the unnoticed child." I say and I see her frown.

"I'm sorry, that must of been difficult to watch." I just nod. "And if that's not a good enough flaw I got more. I trust too easily, I feel rejected sometimes and alone even though I have glee." i could feel tears coming down my face now. I never actually talked to anyone about this.

"We basically moved to Lima for a new start for me, back where I used to live I was in a little depressed state. You see Rachel, you're a lot better off than you think." When I finish talking she comes up to me and gives me a hug.

"Have you ever considered talking to Ms. Pilsbury or anyone?" I get out from her grasp. "Look, I don't need a shrink asking me all these questions of why I was like that, I know why I was. I just choose not to talk about it." She just nods. "I'm sorry, Kaitlin, I really am but my decision is made." I just nod. "I kind of figured, but I had to try." She still looked worried.

"Do you still want to talk about your past." She asks and I nod no. "I can't get into it, I'm sorry." With that I walk out.

In our afternoon rehearsal Karofsky comes to apologize about what he did to Kurt and just bullying people in general. I don't think anyone really bought it though. Santana stood up and vouched for him though and then they said they were starting something called the 'Bully Whips' so now Kurt could come back to McKinley. Santana said she was doing it for the team and here's the kicker, apparently they found love? I don't know.

Me and Finn leave glee together, while he was driving home he spoke up.

"I can't believe Karofsky changed, it's total garbage!" He says. "But what if he is telling the truth, Kurt would be able to come back to our school, in glee." I say and he sighs.

"Well him and his dad have been discussing it with Figgens but I'm not sure. Karofsky and Santana have to be up to something." He says. At least he really cares about Kurt.

* * *

So now most all us glee members were outside during lunch, Mercedes made us for some reason. Puck comes over to us last looking upset. "What the hell is going on?" He asks. "Well my fellow glee club members, it's noon, which means it's official." Mercedes says happily and we just look at her confused.

"What's official?" Finn asks. "My transfer! Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" We all look up to the top of the stairs to see Kurt. Everyone cheered. "let's get ready for Nationals!" He says enthusiastically.

"Not yet, we're meeting here because some people wanted to say good bye." Mercedes says and our attention went to the Warblers with Blaine leading them towards us. I smile bright.

"Kurt we're going to miss you and even though I'll still see you after school and on weekends, these guys wanted to say good bye." Blaine starts singing 'Somewhere Only We Know' beautifully.

Watching the two of them interact was sad yet nice. But it seemed all I could do was look over at Puck and see his cute smile as he watched the Warblers. Also, I was still thinking what to put on my shirt. Why does this have to be so hard.

It was sad to see Blaine and The Warblers leave but we were so happy to have back Kurt, it just wasn't the same while he was gone.

Later near the end of school, while I was walking to my last class I notice all the posters on the wall, one in particular stood out. Everyone was gathered around it laughing and I just frown. I bet I know who did it too. I see Lauren laughing in a corner and Quinn running away crying. I try to follow her into an empty classroom.

She had her hands in her face and was sitting at a desk. I walk over to her. "Quinn." I didn't really know what else to say.

"My life is ruined!" She says and I pat her back. "No it's not, Quinn. This will pass over." I say trying to comfort her. "You really think this will pass over? Lucy Caboosey! Now my chances of prom queen are ruined!" She was like mad slash sad.

"I'm going to take them all down, it's going to be okay. I promise." She tries to give me a light smile but it turned into a frown. "Just hang in there." I start walking out. "Kaitlin." I turn around quickly. "Thank you." I smile and go look for all the posters, at least there weren't many.

* * *

So Thursday night Kurt made us all go to the mall because he had a surprise for Rachel. Most of us were on the bottom floor watching as Kurt and Puck were talking to Rachel, this is now an intervention to stop Rachel from making a bad mistake. Kurt's calling it a Barbara vention.

Puck comes down the escalator and I walk over to him. "I'm proud of you, you know that?" He smiles. "We're not going to let her do this." He says and I nod. Puck goes and starts the music and we see Kurt start dancing. WE got this in the bag.

Our dance number to the song 'Barbara Streisand' was very interesting and fun. I couldn't get over Sam's dance moves though, they were hilarious. Rachel seemed to enjoy it, more like love it actually. I think the plan was a success.

I walk back over to Puck. "You think I could get a ride home?" He just smiles and nods. "So you make your shirt yet?" I ask him. "I'm doing it tonight. How about you?" "Same, I'm not quite sure what mind is going to be. Any suggestions?" I ask and he laughs a little.

"I'm not going there." I smile. "Do you have yours yet? If not I'd use arrogant or confused." I say and he grins. "Thanks but I actually have an idea of what mine might be. Do you really not know what to use?" He asks and I just nod.

"I really can't think of one for you but remember, it's not what other people think about you, it's what you think about yourself. What's something you don't like about yourself?" He asks and after that conversation with Rachel, I didn't want to say any of that.

"Umm... I have big feet." He looks at me weirdly then down at my shoes. "They look average to me, what size 9?" I nod. I don't know! Well, I guess I do but I don't want to put it down there. I guess this really is self hatred toward myself.

"If you can't think of something just play it easy and put confused." He smiles and I just nod. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

Last day and it's our big group number time. We were set up in the auditorium, the only one missing was Rachel I think. "Listen up guys, I think this past week we became closer. So now let me show you guys my shirt." Mr. Shue takes off his jacket and I smile. It said "Butt chin"

Rachel comes over to us smiling. Good news hopefully. "Thank you guys for my Barbara vention. I cancelled my appointment, went home and made my shirt." She says and takes off her sweater to reveal 'Nose' on her shirt. Good job Rachel.

"Hey, where's Santana?" Artie asks, I didn't even notice, oh well. "Probably making out with Karofsky. Who cares, he can have her." Sam says and I put in arm around him smiling.

"Hit it!" Mr. Shue tells the band to start and Kurt starts us off on stage. Soon we all join in on stage and everyone starts taking off their jackets to reveal their shirts.

_I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_  
_Just love yourself and you're set_  
_I'm on the right track, baby_  
_I was born this way_

I see Mr. Shue grab Ms. Pilsbury and they join us on stage. I finally take off my sweater to reveal my shirt. It felt good, like something was set free or something. I tried to read everyone's shirts. Kurt's said 'Likes Boys,' Finn's said 'Can't Dance' which made me laugh.

Quinn's said 'Lucy Caboosey' which I smiled at. Lauren's read 'Bad attitude' at least it was accurate. Puck's was perfect for him, 'I'm with Stupid' pointing to his lower section. Brit's said 'I'm with Stoopid' and an arrow pointing at her head which I thought was funny.

Artie's said 'Four Eyes' and Tina's said 'Brown Eyes' and then Mercedes made me laugh, 'No Weave.' Mike's said 'Can't Dance' and Sam's said 'Trouty Mouth' but I like his mouth, if that's not weird? Ms. Pilsbury's said 'OCD' I bet that took a lot of courage to put since before it said 'Ginger'.

Even Santana was in the auditorium with Karofsky, hers said 'Lebanese' which I didn't get since she's Latina. I think this was one of the best lessons we've done. When we finish everyone was cheering and hugging and it just felt great. After Sam and Finn give me hugs Puck comes over to me looking sad. He was looking down at my shirt.

Then he looked up at me with a serious face. "Rejected?" I just nod.

It was hard but I thought it was the right word for me. This weeks lesson in a way was sort of a therapy session for me, I let a little of myself free. And when I think about it, the glee members really don't know a whole lot about me. I hope my shirt doesn't bring questions up. But compared to everyone else's, the word doesn't go straight to the point, it leaves unanswered questions.

* * *

**_I couldn't stay away from the story myself. I think I opened it up so if you're a none member you can review now. Sorry I'm stressing it I just really like to know what people think. I can't believe this is my longest chapter._**


	32. Fleetwood Mac Sesh

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 32: Fleetwood Mac Sesh**

After last week and the whole acceptance lesson, I find myself smiling more. It's weird but it's like so much stress has been lifted off my shoulder. But of course, out with the old in with the new stuff. Over the weekend Puck invited me over for like a therapy session because of what my shirt had read. He wanted to know what 'rejected' meant but I just wouldn't budge.

I mean, I practically told the story to Rachel so I wasn't really up to talking about it again. But even though Puck was bugging me to find out, it hasn't ruined my mood because it's nice to know that he really cares about me.

I enter the school and walk right over to Sam who was at his locker. "Hey, how was your weekend?" I ask him then he shuts his locker. "Good, I guess. I had to babysit my siblings while my parents were looking again." I nod. "I'm sorry, Sam. You want me to come over sometime this week? I could help babysit?" He smiles.

"Yeah, that would be cool, Quinn is coming over tonight and then Wednesday so how about Thursday?" I smile. "It's a date." He smiles. Out of no where Rachel comes up to us, looking at Sam though.

She asks him to prom right in front of me, I found it amusing until he said no and she walks away kind of sad. "Why didn't you say yes?" I ask hitting him slightly on the shoulder.

"You know I probably wont be able to go anyways." I frown. "Maybe you will get to go, you never know." He shakes his head. "With what I'm going through, I doubt it." We walk off to first period.

* * *

We were all in glee messing around with some music when Finn comes in looking angry. He had our school newspaper in his hand, I think I know what he's angry about.

"What the hell dude! What blondie former cheerleader is having a secret rondevoo with another big lip blondie?" Finn says directing at Sam. He was reading our newly published school newspaper, the gossip section.

"What are you talking about? Where?" Sam gets up and looks at the newspaper. "RIght on the front of the newspaper!" Finn was getting pretty angry. He has to know it's just gossip, one of the other things on the page says that Tina's a vampire.

"You can't actually believe that, Finn." Quinn says interjecting. "Why not? Why wouldn't he do what I did to him?" To be honest, Finn had a point there. But I doubt that's something Sam would ever do.

"You gotta be kidding me." Quinn says and the Finn and Sam get in a minnie fight until Mr. Shue comes in, then Finn storms out.

Once we were let out I go out to the parking lot and see that Finn was still here in his car so I walk over to it. I knock on the passenger side window. He looks over and then unlocks the door so I could come in.

"Hey, you okay." I ask and he just looks at me with a sad face. "No, Quinn's probably cheating on me. I thought Sam liked you." He says and I look at him weirdly. I didn't think that. But, no! Not about me here.

"Trust me when I say Quinn's not cheating on you." I say and he sighs. "How can you be so positive?" He asks. I guess I couldn't be that positive about Quinn after saying that she didn't really love him anymore but I know Sam wouldn't do that. Then it hit me, someone must of saw them together at Sam's house, she has been helping with his little siblings. Yeah, that makes perfect sense.

"Trust me, I can't tell you exactly how I know but I do." I say and he just nods. "I trust you but I just still have doubts." He says frowning. "But remember, it's just a rumor." He nods.

"So, since I'm in your car, you mind giving me a ride home?" Finally I see him smile. "Sure." We get to my house in no time.

"You want to come in, my brothers are out so we could use the studio?" I was smiling. You know, Finn was my first friend when I moved here and he still doesn't know my brothers are the Jonas Brothers. He's met them a few times and he knows there names but he just hasn't put it together, I think it's because he thinks my last name is Aline.

He's used our studio before, him and Rachel have. I think he thinks were rich though. My brothers are rich, not me. The first time I had Sam over he put it together right when he met Nick. It was cute when he was sort of freaking out. I think soon I'm going to let Quinn in on my little secret. It's been almost two years and only like 5 people know about them.

I see Finn looking past me and he smirks. "I don't think he would like that very much." I turn around to see who he was talking about. Puck was sitting on his porch watching us. "He's really protective of you, you know that?" I turn back to Finn. "I'm starting to realize that, yeah." He smiles.

"It's funny that your friendship with him is more screwed up then mine and Rachel's." He says smirking. "I don't think it's screwed up." He just nods. "He has a girlfriend yet he's watching you with me. Totally normal." Finn waves at Puck and I look back as he waves back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and he drives off. I start walking over to Puck's house. I see him smirking as I get to his steps a few feet in front of him. "Can I help you, Puck?" His smirk didn't go away.

"Sorry I ruined your moment with Finn." I chuckle a little. "Moment? Okay, so you want to study for that history test tomorrow or..." I see him nod quickly. It's not his best subject.

* * *

This April Rhodes lady was in our glee club singing 'Dreams' with Mr. Shue. I've heard everyone talk about her before but I never met her before. She's a hell of a singer. When they finish everyone claps and Mr. Shue rights the word 'Rumours' on the board.

"Rumours. The classic record by Fleetwood Mac. Written as the band was breaking a part to keep it together." He says and I was loving the assignment already. "The album is legendary!" I couldn't keep the excitement in and Mr. Shue smiles.

"We're done with gossip so this week we're going to put our energy into working together." He continues. "So pick a song off the album and put your own spin on it. Simple as that." I was just so thrilled, I know exactly the song I want to to do. It's a fun one but also has a little meaning behind it.

So later all of us end up at the coffee minus Sam and Kurt. Apparently last night Rachel and Finn went sneaking around at a motel and found Sam with Kurt so they think Sam's gay or something. God, if I could only tell them the truth.

I don't understand why they think Kurt whatever cheat though? Especially cheat on a guy like Blaine.

"So what do we actually know about Sam?" Tina questions the group. "Maybe he's a serial killer." You got to be kidding me? "You guys, I'm telling you, Kurt wouldn't cheat on Blaine." Quinn says knowing Sam's little secret herself. I bet Kurt knows too and he was just helping Sam out.

"It's just like the Rumours album. Being a part on the road for so long, I mean look at the combos we've had. Finchel, Puckleberry." Rachel starts. "Tina Cohen Chang Chang." "Artiney" "Pizes" That one came from Puck.

"Guys, we're talking about a rumor!" Finn says, at least he doesn't believe this crap anymore, I think he's just having problems with trusting Quinn or something.

"Finn's right, we need more proof." Rachel says and I mentally hit my head. They need to leave this alone. "I Don't want to get in this but all I know is Sam's not gay." Quinn says getting up. "I agree with Quinn. You guys seriously need to chill out." I say and follow Quinn out.

"It's hard not to tell them with all that stuff they're saying." She says and I nod. "It's not for us to tell, if Sam wants to he will, it's not up to us." She nods. "I just feel so bad." She says. "Me too."

* * *

SO the next day I see Quinn and Finn fighting in the halls and then during glee they sang the song "I don't want to know' great song but they totally didn't have the right emotion with it, they seemed pretty angry at each other. I just don't think they really understood the meaning but then again, the way they've been acting towards each other, it fit.

Then Rachel goes on about how Quinn sounds better when she sings Duets with Sam and then soon everyone starts questioning why Sam wasn't even here. Next, Quinn gives Finn an ultimatum, no more solos with Rachel or no more her.

I was wondering myself why Sam wasn't at school so after I had gotten home, did my homework and I ate dinner I stopped by Sam's.

I knock on the door and after a few seconds the little blonde girl answers the door making me smile. "Kaitlin!" She attaches to my waist instantly as I walk in. "Hey Stacie. Hey Stevie." I say to the little blonde boy on the bed. He waves and then I see Sam come out of the other room.

"Hey there, where were you today?" I ask and he smiles taking Stacie off me and throwing her on the bed playfully. "I had to watch them." I nod. "Is everyone still like mad at me?" I sadly nod. "They all want shut up with possible scenarios of what you're up to." He just nods.

"Yeah, I figured. This really sucks." I nod. "Me and Quinn and Kurt are here for you." He smiles and gives me a hug. "You're the best you know that?" I smile. We see Stacie laughing at us. "Are you and Kaitlin going out?" She asks us and I see Sam's face get red and I chuckle slightly.

"We're friends, Stacie." He says to the little girl who had a grin on her face. "You guys should go out." Now I think I was blushing. "You want to watch TV with us?" Stevie says and I just nod to get out of this situation. His little siblings are the cutest. I really think Stacie would really like Lizzie, Puck's sister too. They're around the same age.

* * *

It was my turn now to sing my song and I was sort of shaky, I don't do much in front of the group, let alone by myself. I get Puck to do the guitar part after handing him the music sheet.

I was going to play guitar too, just not as good as Puck.

_I know there's nothing to say _  
_Someone has taken my place _  
_When times go bad _  
_When times go rough _  
_Won't you lay me down in tall grass _  
_And let me do my stuff_

I Look over at Puck and he was staring at me intently while I was singing, this was for him and I wanted him to know that. Sure some of the songs message wasn't what I meant at all but the rest spoke the truth.

_I know I got nothin' on you _  
_I know there's nothing to do _  
_When times go bad _  
_And you can't get enough _  
_Won't you lay me down in the tall grass _  
_And let me do my stuff _  
_Do it! bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow _  
_One thing I think you should know _  
_I ain't gonna miss you when you go _  
_Been down so long _  
_I've been tossed around enough _  
_Aw Couldn't you just _  
_Let me go down and do my stuff_

Our eye contact I'm pretty sure never left, I think he knew I was singing to him, I think the whole club knew I was singing to him. What I was trying to show was that even though Puck's moved on, I guess I'm saying that I'll always be here, to help him but at the same time I know I'm only his second choice, second best.

_I know you're hopin' to find _  
_Someone who's gonna give you peace of mind _  
_When times go bad _  
_When times go rough _  
_Won't you lay me down in tall grass _  
_And let me do my stuff _  
_Do it! bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow_  
_I'm just second hand news _  
_I'm just second hand news _  
_Yah _  
_I'm just second hand news _  
_I'm just second hand news _

When I finish everyone was clapping. I look away from Puck and my eyes meet Sam's, he was looking at me confused. "Kaitlin, that was amazing!" Mr. Shue says getting me out of my trance. Next Rachel takes the room and sings the classic 'Go your own way' song originally by Lindsay Buckingham. She did a great rendition even though she was all over Finn who was playing drums the entire time.

"Singing to my boyfriend?" Quinn asks and I think the answer was yes. "Oh, little miss perfect! You're the one sneaking around with Sam!" She says angrily. "God, no I'm not!" Quinn says for like the hundredth time this week.

"Guys enough!" Mr. Shue says trying to calm the room. "You know, I blame Sam for this, oh and Rachel." Santana says. "What'd I do?" Rachel says confused. "I don't know, something." She says back.

"So why isn't Sam saying anything?" Lauren says and I look at Sam who was crouching down in his seat. God, they have to leave him alone!

"Guilt, seriously dude, what you're doing with them is not cool. They both have boyfriends and you shouldn't be messing with Kaitlin either!" Puck says and I look over at him. He was glaring at Sam but why am I getting wrapped into this?

"I'm not messing with Quinn, Kurt, or Kaitlin!" Sam says finally speaking up. "They're just helping me out." God, he doesn't have to tell them. "Wait, hold on a second, Sam, how are they helping you?" Mr. Shue asks turning to Sam.

"Kurt was bringing me some clothes and Quinn and Kaitlin have been helping me babysit my little siblings." He says. "Then why were you in that motel?" Finn asks.

"Because that's where I live now! My dad lost his job so now we live there. Are you all happy? The truths finally out!" Sam gets up and storms out of there. I felt so bad. I get up and turn to everyone.

"You know guys, Sam could really use his friends right now, so why don't you start acting like that." I say and head out following Sam to his locker. He was sitting right in front of it.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to say anything." I say and he looks into my eyes smiling. "Kaitlin, you've been great to me these past few weeks but it had to come out. Besides, it wasn't fair that you, Quinn, and Kurt were being accused of doing something you weren't." He says and I just nod.

"I'll talk to them." I say and he puts an arm around me. "Don't, just, thank you. For everything. I'll see you tomorrow." We both get up and he gives me a hug, I didn't want to let go.

* * *

So for our last day of the assignment we all sang 'Don't Stop' for Sam and his little siblings. It was great and I could see how happy they all were. The whole glee club cares and I hope he realizes that.

Puck was giving me a ride home and I wanted to address his little comment from yesterday. "Puck?" He looks away from the road real quick. "Hmm?" Then looks back.

"That comment you said yesterday, about how Sam should stop messing with me, what'd you mean by that?" I ask and I see him tense up a little.

"Well you know how Finn and Rachel staked out one night in front of the motel Sam lives at now? Well one night i decided to do the same just to check if they were lying and I saw you come out of there." He says as i recall that night. I stayed later because Stacie wouldn't go to sleep and Sam was out working one of his jobs he has.

"Well Sam said it all the other day, I'm just helping out." I say. "Are you into him?" He asks and I felt this funny feeling in my stomach. "Umm..." But I didn't get to finish my sentence. "Evans, have you seen his mouth? That thing is huge." He says and I scoff.

"Why do you even care, Puck?" _You know why, Kaitlin, you dummy. _"I just think you can do better than him." He says and then I say something I shouldn't have. "I dated you." That was mean, I know. I see a small frown on his face but then it gets icy cold.

"My love life is none of your business anymore, Puck. I'm sorry." Right as we get to the curb of our houses I get out quickly and walk into my house. I run up to my room and let the tears out. It's his fault I say things like that, his fault!

The song I sang directly to him earlier this week basically proved how pathetic I am. We're friends, maybe it's hard with him because I don't exactly treat him like a friend, we sort of flirt in a way and that's not what friends do. I should try and treat him the way I treat Finn or Blaine, because something I'm doing now is breaking me on the inside. Unless it's not me, maybe it's him?

* * *

**_Yeah! 3 more to go then I finish the season! Don't worry I'm going to try and do a few chapters not based from the series. Review please and if you have an idea of a scenario I could use after Nationals please share!_**


	33. Dance The Prom Away

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 33: Dance The Prom Away**

This week has finally come, the week leading up to Saturday night Prom. Then in two more weeks will be Nationals, I can't believe it. I've been looking for a dress for the past week but Quinn hasn't even told me who my prom date was! All she said was that he agreed to go with me and the time when he's picking me up from my house Saturday. WHy does it have to be a surprise?

We were most all in glee and us girls were talking about our dilemma with finding the perfect prom dress. It's stressful, I had no idea since it's nothing like homecoming. We all decided to go look for dresses tomorrow after school minus Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes.

Mr. Shue soon walks in and says how the band for prom cancelled so we're now the band. He says how we could really use the money and that will all split up so we each have our time on the dance floor. I was actually excited to perform, I have the perfect slow song I want to sing as a duet.

Mercedes leaves the room looking sad and Kurt says how she's not going because she doesn't have a date, I felt bad. The rest of the meeting we were all spread out talking about prom. I was in the back corner with Sam.

"I have a proposition for you." I say and he smiles. "Shoot." He says. "How about you do a duet with me at prom?" I see and I see him sort of frown. "You know I can't afford to go." He says and I nod. "Yeah but we're performing, you get in for free." I see a little smile on his face.

"Sweet. What'd you have in mind then?" I smile. "I'll give you the details Wednesday after school at my house?" He nods. "Sounds good." Then Rachel comes over and practically drags Sam out of the room. Weird. I take a seat behind Finn and Quinn.

"So Finn, you know who my mystery date is?" I ask and I see both him and Quinn smirk. "Yeah, but you'll find out." He says. "Trust me when I say you'll love him. He's a cutie." Quinn says and I smile. "Better be, or I'm going to have to steal a few dances with your date and everyone else's dates." I say looking over at Puck laughing with Lauren.

"I'll definitely let you, we both know how great Finn's dancing moves are, he can step on your feet a little while." I chuckle a little as Finn's face gets red.

* * *

Now me, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Lauren, and Kurt were at this little dress shop trying on dresses. Kurt's going with Blaine and I'm so excited to see the two of them there together! Yay!

I try on this lime green dress that stuck in all the right places and I was loving it. I leave my dressing room to show Kurt, Tina, and Brittany.

"Kaitlin, you better get that or I'm getting it for you!" Kurt says making me turn a little red. "Yeah, it's amazing on you." Tina says and Brittany was just in 'awe'

"I love it too!" I say and then we see Lauren come out in a dress that just wasn't her color so Kurt gives her some tips and then Santana comes out looking stunning in this hot red colored dress.

"It's totally you, Satan. I mean Santana." Kurt says making me chuckle. "Ladies, I think today has been very successful for all of you." Kurt says as I head back to my dressing room.

"What about you Kurt?" Brittany asks him. "Oh, I'm covered." He says making me smile. I love Kurt.

I get home with my new dress safely in a bag and head inside. I find Nick, Puck, and Sam in the living room. It was only a little weird.

"What's up guys?" I say trying not to freak out. I guess I could figure it out by myself seeing that they all had guitars in their laps.

"Hey Kaits, were jamming out. They play a whole lot better than Joe." Nick says smiling then I turn to the other two boys. "I'm busy tomorrow so I thought we could work on our duet tonight." Sam says making me smile.

"I saw Sam walking up to your house so I thought it was a party." Puck says grinning. I knew he was lying, he wants to watch Sam, he thinks it's called protecting me.

"I didn't know you two were doing a duet though, I was going to ask if you wanted to do a song with me and Artie?" Puck asks Sam and I see him smiling. Don't do it!

"Yeah, that sounds cool." darn it! "Sweet were practicing Thursday after school in the auditorium. Being poor isn't an excuse to skip." Puck says getting up and walking over to me.

"I expect you save me a dance." He whispers in my ear and then kisses my cheek. What's coming over him? "Thanks for the jam sesh, Nick. See you two at school tomorrow!" Puck says leaving my house.

"What's up with him?" Nick sensed the weirdness too. I just shrug and grab Sam's hand and lead him up to my room. "Keep the door open!" I hear Nick yell making me smile and blush.

When we reach my room I do like I was told and keep the door open and we sit on my bed. "So, how long were you guys down there?" I ask him but he was looking down at our hands. I didn't realize they were still together.

"Sorry." I pull it away quickly and he looks up at me. "Maybe about an hour. Not that long." I just nod.

"So I'm going to prom after all." He says and I instantly smile. "That's great! Who'd you decided to ask?" He just smiles. "Well actually Rachel and Mercedes asked me to go with both of them. We're doing prom on a budget." I smile. "That's great." He just nods.

"Yeah, we're doing dinner at Breadsticks so I hope you and your date will meet us there?" I chuckle. "Yeah, definitely." He nods again. "Plus all get to meet this mystery kid." He says. "You and me both."

"SO how about this duet? What song you have in mind?" He asks and I smile and find the sheet music on my desk and hand it to him. "A little country?" I just nod.

"I love the song. Plus, it's easy for me to relate to." I say and he gives me this weird look. "Really? I thought that's how you felt but I wasn't going to say anything." He says. "Why not?" I ask curiously.

"Because I thought we had a little something going on here." He says with a small smile. "Yeah, I did too." I say returning the small smile.

"SO, let's get started." Getting us out of our delusions. We just shouldn't go there.

* * *

I was leaving my locker when I see Artie drop something so I walk over and pick it up for him. I hand it to him and he smiles.

"Thanks Kaitlin." I just smile. "How are you doing with the whole Brittany thing?" I ask him and his facial expression turns sad. "I'm trying to get her to go to prom with me. I really love her." I smile hearing that.

"I have a plan to get her back." He says, now I'm interested. "You're in her home ech class, right?" He asks and I nod. "Well that's when I'm going to try something." I smile.

"Hey Kaitlin, Artie." Puck comes up to us with a grin on his face. What's he up to. "Artie, you got to help me with something." Puck says. "I'll help you study Puck, yes." I smile.

"NO, that's not it, I need you to help me spike the punch bowl at prom. Since I'm dating Zizes and we're up for Prom king and queen my rep has kind of hit the gutters. Spiking the punch will put me back up there." Puck says making me frown. I feel like by now he should at least not say this kind of stuff in front of me.

"I don't know, Puck. Ms. Sylvester guards it every year." Artie says. "Yeah and I can't even get close because I'm prime target number one!" He says and I see Artie sigh.

"Sorry Puck but I have to focus on getting Brittany back." Then Artie rolls to his next class.

"I don't see the problem, the bowl gets spiked every year anyways." He says to me and I cross my arms. "C'mon Puck, don't make Artie do it." I say and he sighs. "I'm not making him, Sue just wouldn't notice the cripple doing it." He says and a small smile comes on my face.

"So, what duet are you and Evans doing?" He asks and I smile, "You'll see when we sing it. What are the three of you singing?" I ask and he smirks. "You'll see, but just so you know, it's going to be fun fun fun... fun." He says and walks away while I had a confused look on my face. Okay.

I see Finn and run over to him. "Hey Finn, I heard Jesse's back." He nods, he looked sad. "Yeah, me too, I got to talk to Rachel about it." He says. "Are you okay?" I ask worried. "No, this whole prom thing is killing me and now Jessie's back, this is too much." HE says and walks away.

Later in home ech class we were trying to make cup cakes even with all the complaining from Kurt. But he was right, I know how to make cupcakes so we should try something new.

I see Artie come in and he goes right over to Brittany and first says how he feels so bad about what he said and then how he'd really like her to go to prom with him.

"Prom proposal!" Kurt squeals and claps a little making me smile. Then Artie starts singing 'Isn't She Lovely' right now I was wishing he was my date. Then I see Finn, Puck, and Sam all walk in with guitars playing along to the song.

I smile at Puck and he winks at me then moves to the back of the room with FInn and Sam comes my way. He winks at me too and I make him move over to Mercedes.

This was so cute. When they finish everyone in the room looks over at Brittany and Artie. "Artie, that was lovely but I'm not going to prom with you. You called me stupid and it really hurt my feelings." Brit says and the guys start making there way to the door.

"I understand." He goes over to Puck and I hear him say "I'm in" for the spiking the punch bowl thing. Not cool.

* * *

It's time! It's time! It's time!

I finished my hair, they were in nice long curls. I had put on my make up, a little more then usual. And I had put my dress on, the wonderful lime green one that I'm in love with.

"Your dates here!" I hear Joe say from downstairs. I grab my mini purse and make my way to the stairs. I take a deep breath and then start walking. First I see my brothers all smiling and then I move my eyes to my dates tux, he matched me. Quinn must of said something.

Moment of truth. I look up to see his face and an instant smile comes on my face. Oh my god! I make it to the bottom of the stairs and he takes my hand.

"You look beautiful." He says and I just couldn't stop smiling. I give him a hug not wanting to let go, ever. But we do let go because of the flash coming from Kevin's camera.

"Well this was a surprise to all of us." Nick says smirking at my date. "Yeah, I didn't see it coming." Joe pipes in and Kevin takes another picture. After a few more pictures we head out the door.

Before I get in his car I stop him and give him another hug. "You look amazing." He says as we let go. "I've missed you so much, Matt." I almost felt tears but I wasn't gonna let that happen.

"Quinn told me about prom last month and I asked about you and she said you were single so, here I am." He says smiling. "I'm sorry we lost contact." I say as we get in the car. "Not your fault, my fault. I distanced myself even more after moving across town because you were with Puck. I thought it'd be best for you." He says with an apologetic look.

"We better just stay in touch this time." I say smiling. We spent the car ride talking about what the other has missed, it was nice and I'm just so happy he's here with me.

When we get to Breadsticks, Rachel and Mercedes attack Matt with hugs and then I introduce him to Sam. That was kind of awkward. The dinner was nice though. Jesse, who I guess is Rachel's date now, was going on about failing college and what he's going to do now. I thought it was sort of funny.

"Hey guys, you all look great. Remember to vote for us." Quinn says coming over to us with Finn. She winks at me and I mouth a 'thank you'.

Finn and Jesse start making rude comments to each other which was annoying. Mercedes makes Finn and Quinn go and then us six head to prom. yay!

WE arrive shortly and all us couples split up. Me and Matt walk over to the drink area. "This place looks great!" He says and I nod. "Totally!"

I see Puck, Sam, and Artie get on stage so I drag Matt to the front of the room right in front of the stage. They start singing 'Friday' making me laugh. There dance moves were hilarious too. I take Matt's hand and we start dancing like crazy, mostly jumping up and down though.

When they finish everyone cheers and a song on the speakers comes on. I think me and Sam were going to be next. "Hey MAtt, I got to go find Sam, we're singing next." I say and he smiles.

"Alright, well I'll be watching." He says and then I look for Sam. I find him sitting at a table talking with Mercedes. "Sorry to interrupt but I think were next, Sam." I see a smile come from Mercedes and then Sam gets up and we head up on stage.

I was setting up my microphone and Sam brings his right next to mine and then grabs two stools. "Your ready for our first duet together." He says and I smile. "Yes, let's do it!" I say and he smiles back.

I look into the crowd and see Matt was now sitting next to Mercedes and they were both looking at us smiling. Sam starts us off with his guitar then goes straight into the first verse.

_We broke up_  
_yeah, it's tough_  
_most guys would've been crushed_  
_Wastin' their time_  
_Wonderin' where they went wrong_  
_No way, not me_  
_Hey, I'm doing just fine_  
_I'm not afraid to move on_

Everyone was slow dancing by now. Sam was sounding amazing and I didn't even realize I had put my hand on his shoulder. I picked this song for a reason, for both of us it sort of fit.

_It's easy going out on a Friday night_  
_Easy every time I see her out_  
_I can smile, live it up_  
_The way a single guy does_  
_But what she, what she don't know_  
_Is how hard it is to make it look so_  
_Easy_

I look out in the crowd and see Lauren and Puck slow dancing themselves. Lauren's head was resting on his shoulder but Puck was looking up at me, I think he knew.

_The truth is_  
_That I miss lyin' in those arms of his_  
_But I don't ever let it show_  
_I laugh and I act like_  
_I'm having the time of my life_  
_as far as he knows_

It hurt that his eye sight never left me, but I had to look away, I look directly into Sam's eyes, his baby blue eyes had hope in them.

_It's easy goin' out on a Friday night_  
_Easy, everytime I see him out_  
_I can smile, live it up_  
_Like a single girl does_  
_But, what he, what he don't know_  
_is how hard it is to make it look so_  
_Easy_  
_Oh, it's easy_

It's funny, we were both singing about two different people but looking at each other for help and guidance in a way. The last verse was us together.

_Oh, it's easy goin' out on a Friday night_  
_Oh, it's easy every time I see him out_  
_I can smile, live it up_  
_Forget about the way it was_  
_But what she_  
_Oh, what he don't know_  
_What she don't know_  
_Is how hard it is to make it look so_  
_Easy_  
_Look so easy_

We end and everyone claps and my eyes once again land on Puck. He looked sad and hurt at the same time, it's been over six months but I never got over him, that's how much he means to me. But, to be singing that song with Sam, i don't know, it sort of gives me courage to move on, to try.

We both go back over and join our dates. Me and Matt make it back on the dance floor just as Rachel starts singing "Jar Of Hearts' and her eyesight had not left Finn's, they were basically doing the same thing me and Puck were doing a couple of minutes ago. Being naive.

I look over at Puck again and him and he and Lauren were smiling at each other. I was so close to tears. "Hey, you want to get out of here? Get some air?" Matt asks and I just nod. He takes my hand and leads me outside. It was coldish.

"It's funny, you're my date and yet you keep looking over at your ex." Matt says and I tense up a little. "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm not trying to and I love that we're here together." I say and he just chuckles.

"I know that, it's just, you guys broke up quite some time ago and he's moved on but you haven't." I frown. "I know, I'm pathetic, I get it." He puts his hand on my cheek and makes me look up at him.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. You're like in love with the guy, it's time for you to fight for him or hook up with that Sam kid." I couldn't believe this was coming out of Matt's mouth. The quiet kid has the most to say.

"I should of fought for you, that was my mistake. I saw the looks Puck was giving you in there, you have a chance. But I saw the way that Sam kid was looking at you too. Kaitlin, you got to choose soon, you got to be happy again." He says and I smile.

"I am happy." I say and he gives me a look. "Not that happy girl I fell for. your life will get ten times easier when you make a decision. First, because it will be your choice and second because you'll know you made the right one." I smile at that and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

We head back inside and right off the bat I see Artie getting taken away by Ms. Sylvester, he must of tried to spike the punch bowl. "All be right back." I say to Matt as I walk over to a stunned Puck.

"What the hell, Puck! Did you seriously just let him get in trouble?" I was getting mad. It was almost as if I forgot everything Matt just told me.

"What? It's his fault he got caught." I was about to say something when we see Jesse and Finn fighting and Quinn and Rachel trying to stop them. Soon Ms. Sylvester comes back out and kicks them both out.

I walk back over to Matt and we head back on the dance floor laughing and dancing horribly.

Soon Principal Figgens goes on stage and all the nominees for prom king and queen go up to. For queen there was Quinn, Lauren, and Santana and then for Kings was Finn (who's not here) Puck, and Karofsky.

"This years junior prom king is David Karofsky!" I was shocked and so were the rest of the nominees minus Santana. Matt started to clap but I stopped him.

"And now, our 2011 McKinley high school prom queen is, with a numerous amount of write in votes, Kurt Hummel." He says that last part slowly." Oh no, Kurt...

I look back and see Kurt running out of the room and Blaine goes after him. "That was a sick joke." I say to Matt and he nods.

I see Quinn leaving the stage and then walk out herself, then Rachel goes out too. "I'll be back." I say and go after the two girls. I follow them into a bathroom.

"Quinn stop!" Rachel says loudly. She turns to Rachel. "This is your fault! I didn't win and he wants you!" Quinn says talking about Finn. Then she slaps Rachel right across the face and I cover my mouth. Damn.

I go over to Quinn and pull her back a little while Rachel tries to pull herself together. "I can't do this anymore. I'm going to transfer." Quinn was on edge of tears but all I could do was give her a sympathetic look.

After a few minutes of just standing there Quinn goes over to Rachel. "I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel. But honestly, I'm scared." Quinn says and Rachel looks sad.

"What are you scared of?" She asks her. "The future. After high school." This is just like that conversation I had with Quinn a few weeks back.

"You are a beautiful girl, Quinn." Rachel says smiling. "Like I said, you're going to get out of here and be fine. I promise." I say and Quinn lets out a small smile.

"You're probably the bravest girl I've ever met, Kaitlin." Quinn says and I smile. That's nice of her to say but I'm not, I'm damaged goods and deep down I know that I just put up in act.

"You really are." Rachel adds and I get us back into the cafeteria right as Kurt was getting on stage to accept his crown. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton." He says and everyone cheers. I think Kurt is the bravest person I know.

"It's time for the annual Prom King and Queen dance." Principal Figgens says and they both go to the middle of the dance floor while everyone else surrounds them. Santana and Mercedes start singing the song "Dancing Queen" but there was no dancing going on.

Kurt was saying something to Karofsky but because of the music, no one could hear. Karofsky runs off and Blaine goes over to Kurt and they dance. It was cute. I turn to Matt and pull him on the dance floor. Overall, it was a great night.

* * *

It was about one in the morning and me and Matt finally arrive back at my house. I turn to him. "Tonight was amazing." I say and he smiles back.

"Yeah, it was great to see everyone and to dance with you." I nod. "Yeah, this time we better not become strangers. Text me, call me, IM me, something." I say and he chuckles. "You do the same, missy." He leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye." He says as I open the door.

"Bye Matt." He drives off and I couldn't help but smile. I was sick of my heels though so I take them off and make my way up my driveway. When I reach the walk way to my porch I notice a figure sitting there. As I get closer and realize who it is, I sigh.

"I would of thought you'd still be out reeking havoc with your date." I say and he gets up and gets closer to me so I could see his face better.

"I dropped Zizes home. After all, it's pretty late. I almost thought you were already in bed." Pucks says and I smile. "Matt and me were talking for a while in the parking lot." I say and he raises a brow. "Just talking?" He asks and I sigh.

"Yes, Puck because you see, when you're alone with someone of the opposite sex you don't have to make out or have sex with them." He just smirks.

"So what are you doing here." I ask and we both sit back down on my porch. "One, I wanted to say how beautiful you look tonight." I could feel myself blushing, especially since he didn't use the word hot.

"Second, I thought your song with Sam was actually pretty cool." He says and I look at him looking at his shoes. "I meant every word, you know." I say and he looks up at me and for a second, looking into his dreamy hazel eyes, I just want to tell him, how I feel, everything.

I look away quickly. "If you want to date Evans, I say go for it." My stomach dropped and I look up at him to see how serious he looked. "You want me to go for it, you want me to go out with Sam?" I ask and he sighs. "Yeah, I see how he makes you happy and smile and all that stuff. You deserve a guy like that, even if he has a trouty mouth." I feel like I should be smiling or something but I wasn't, I was hurt.

And I thought maybe, just maybe, he still had those feelings for me. I get up and he follows my motion. "I'll see you on Monday, Kaitlin." He says with a small smile but I couldn't return it.

"Night." I say and walk in my house. I guess Puck picked for me, no point to fight for it, anything, anymore. The next day I called up Sam, we're gonna go on a date.

* * *

_**I guess this was sort of a long chapter, wasn't meant to be! I'm trying to finish this season before Friday! Like I said, if you have any scenario suggestions, please tell me them because odds are i'll use it or try to put it in or something! ;)**_


	34. Sad Times, Sad Memories

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Sad Times, Sad Memories**

I enter glee club with Sam, we went out yesterday and it was really fun. We went to the park and he brought his guitar so we were singing and fooling around, it was just a blast.

We take our seats in the front, right behind me was Puck and I could feel his pair of eyes burning through the back of my head.

Mr. Shue comes in the class with Jesse.

"I'd like to introduce you all to our new glee choir consultant, Jesse St. james" Mr. Shue says proudly. "I don't trust this guy, how do we know he's not going to trick us so his old team wins Nationals?" Finn asks looking angry.

"I don't need to trick you to make you do something stupid, Finn." Jesse retorts. I hope we don't see another fight.

"Guys! He's just a consultant, I still make all the calls. I have all the confidence in the world in you guys. I just think we could use all the help we can get. We've been working so hard for the past two years for that moment and it's finally here. I think we should continue doing original songs, one group song and one duet." Mr. Shue says making me smile. Good idea.

"Rachel and I should do the duet." Finn says, they always do the duet. "We killed it last year at Regionals with Faithfully." He adds.

"Yeah, killed us." Quinn says and I smile slightly. "I agree that Rachel should sing lead but Finn, I think you should sit this one out. Fact is, most the other guys are better singers and even Mike Chang who can't sing, can at least dance." Jesse says bluntly.

"You kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop." He adds and some people start laughing, why does Jesse have to be mean.

"You see! This guys a jerk!" Finn says getting angrier and angrier.

"Look, Vocal Adrenaline's strategy is simple. Find your best performer and focus the performance around them." Jesse says. "So what does everyone else do?" mercedes asks. "And who's our best performer?" Puck adds.

"We're going to have auditions, I'll put up a sign up sheet later." Mr. Shue says. I'm so performing. He lets us all go and I leave with Rachel who had this funny look on her face, very focused.

"I'm so ready to win this little competition!" She says and I chuckle. "Yeah well you got some competition, I'm trying out too and you can guess so will Kurt and Mercedes." I say smirking. "Kaitlin, your duet you sang with Sam at prom was lovely and all but I don't think your vocals are that strong." She says and I just nod. How nice of her.

"It's all about the song choice, Rach. It doesn't have to be Broadway to be strong." I say and walk off. What if she's right though? What if I'm not up to par to her or Kurt? Only one way to find out, gotta find the perfect song first to show off my voice.

* * *

The next day in glee we find out that Coach Sylvester's sister, Genie, past away. I felt so bad, I felt so numb now. All these thoughts started flashing through in my head about the past, I couldn't move.

"We need to help her." Finn says standing in front of all of us with Kurt. "Seriously? I'd like to put the fun back into funeral just as much as the next girl, but why would the glee club help her." Santana says making me get a little mad. Why wouldn't we help?

"This is for her sister." Kurt states. "I don't mean to be blunt, but I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be planning Nationals." Jesse says. "Seriously?" Finn was getting mad again.

After that I sort of space out. Hearing about a death just makes me go ill, this was way too close to home for me. After all, death had a big factor in why we moved last time. I couldn't handle this.

Later in the day, auditions for the solo were going on. Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes all did amazing but Jesse wasn't too thrilled with any of them. It was my turn now and I felt like I found the perfect song for me.

I get on the stage, smile at Mr. Shue and Jesse and then hand my sheet music to the piano player and go back to the middle of the stage.

"My names Kaitlin Aline and all be singing Inventing Shadows." I say and then cue the band to start. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I_t's not surprising it could end like this_  
_Your eyes are open even when you kiss_  
_You're so distant_  
_So cold, so resistant_

_You see the world in only grey and black_  
_Now how could anybody live like that_  
_Without screaming_  
_Without dying for dreaming_

_And you stare out the window at the passing cars_  
_And you look at the sky, thank your unlucky stars_  
_No you're never quite happy right where you are_

_So you keep on_  
_Inventing shadows_  
_Where there are none_  
_No, there are none_  
_Yeah, you keep on_  
_Inventing shadows_  
_Where there are none_  
_You don't even see the sun_  
_Can't you see the sun?_

I finish to hear clapping, not coming from Mr. shue or Jesse, not even Kurt, Santana, or Mercedes, but someone else. I think they were in the way back of the auditorium but because of the lighting I couldn't see much.

"Kaitlin, that was amazing! I think that's the best I've heard from you." Mr. Shue says making me smile bright. "I thought you were too over emotional and you lacked something called talent." Jesse says and I had to hold back tears. Wow, that statement brought my self esteem down.

I heard the door slam shut at the back of the room and who ever was back there was gone. "Thank you Kaitlin, you can send out Rachel." Mr. Shue says and I give him a small smile. Jesse's a jerk. I get Rachel and then take a seat with the other three.

"That was damn good, white girl." Mercedes says making me smile. "Your whole blossoming thing is making us look bad." Kurt says with a straight face making me smile more.

We watch as Rachel sings a Barbara Streisand song, she was amazing. How I wish she wasn't amazing. "She may be difficult but boy can she sing." Kurt says in shock.

Jesse called her perfect and Mr. Shue said she did very well. Rachel's got it, she won. Mr. Shue turns around to us and smiles. "I'll let you all know by Friday" He says and we all leave.

* * *

I go in Joe's room, he was on his bed with his key board on his lap. "All black, what's that about?" He asks me and I frown. "I thought I told you, all us glee kids have a funeral to attend to, the cheerleading coach's sister past away." I say and he nods.

"You going to be okay, it's not bringing any past memories up, is it?" He asks now worried. I just nod no. "I'm fine, I promise. I didn't know the lady anyways." I say but his face didn't change.

"I could come too." He says and then we hear the doorbell. "That's Sam, I'll see you in a couple hours, I'll be fine. I swear." He sighs and I head downstairs and open the door.

Sam was wearing a black suit and he looked good. He looked pretty down too but I see a small smile come up. "Hey, you ready?" He asks me and I nod. "Yeah."

I past him and at his car, but it wasn't his car, it was Rachel's. "Rachel's driving us?" I ask and he smirks. "Yeah, she said she wanted to drive us." We head in the back seat of the car.

Rachel gives me a small smile through the mirror and begins to drive. I think Rachel is trying to set me and Sam up, maybe I shouldn't of told her about our date Sunday. It was one date, that's it.

The ride was quiet and so was when we entered the church. There were so many people here and everyone's facial expressions looked the same. Sad.

Once Ms. Sylvester started talking about her sister and saying how nice of a person she was and all this good stuff I could feel tears flowing. I broke once she started crying herself and Mr. Shue had to finish her speech. Sam was holding my hand the whole time and it was comforting but I just couldn't pull it together.

When we sang "Pure Imagination" which was Genie's favorite song from her favorite movie, I stood in the back because I couldn't stop the tears. I loved this song too but this was just too much.

Once the reception started I rushed outside and and fell down against the wall, sobbing. I couldn't hold it in anymore, this hurt way too much. All I could do was think about the red head that got tormented every day in 8th grade, it was my fault, it was all my fault.

"Kaitlin?" I didn't look up but I knew exactly who's voice it was. I just kept sobbing into my hands, i couldn't stop. "It's okay, Ms. Sylvester said she died peacefully." He says but I couldn't stop crying. This had nothing to do with Genie.

"I left my head but not looking at him. "This just hit too close to home." I say between sobs. He sits next to me and puts in arm around me. "Did you have a grandmother die or something? An aunt?" He asks but I just nod no.

"Kaitlin, you can tell me." He says in a calm voice, almost a whisper. "She... she was my friend." I spit out quickly. "Caroline, she was my friend and it was my fault. It was all my fault!" I say loudly almost choking when saying it. He was rubbing my back and he was trying to calm me down but now I think I had to say it. If I couldn't say it to the therapist back then, then maybe I could tell him and make it right.

"She was picked on everyday of 8th grade and I didn't do anything. I was her friend and I never stood up for her. Every morning we'd meet up at the same spot before school started, in a bathroom. I walked in just like every other morning and there she was, lying on the ground." I was now breathing heavy and he had moved me closer to him, holding me tighter.

"Her wrists were cut and then I saw her neck and... and..." I couldn't finish because I was sobbing hard again. He was rocking me back in forth. "It was my fault!" I say loudly and he pulls closer to me, I was sobbing in his chest and I couldn't stop.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." He kept saying over and over quietly. After a couple of minutes he helps me up. I look into his eyes, I could see he had shed a few tears himself. He puts his hand on my cheek and wipes my tears with his thumb.

"Let me drive you home." He says and I just nod. I was shaking so he had to help me into his car. It was quiet, he didn't even bother putting on the radio.

"The therapist told me that too, it wasn't my fault. But if I had just stood up to the people, if I had just said something or told someone, then Caroline would still be here. I wouldn't have gone into a depression, I wouldn't of had to move. My brothers wouldn't of had to stop their tour." He stops me by grabbing my hand and holding tight.

I look at him and I see those tears. "You can't blame yourself for any of that, please." He was practically begging. He was going to make me start crying again.

We arrive to my house and he helps me to my front door. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school tomorrow." He says but I couldn't help but look at my empty driveway, no one was home. He starts walking away but I grab his arm and make him turn around.

"Please, please don't leave me." I say pleading, I could feel the tears again. He nods and comes inside with me, he helps me to my room. He helps me into my bed and under my covers. I could feel my eyes getting heavier. I see him take a seat at the end of my bed.

"It wasn't your fault, Kaitlin." He says and I let one tear go. "Thank you so much, Puck. Just so you know, out of all the bad stuff that did happen, I was happy for coming here, for glee, for you." I say and I could feel my eyes closing on me. Even thought I met with therapists and stuff, I never told them that story, Puck was the only one.

* * *

Going back to school this Friday morning, I was still a little sad but I did however feel better, I finally said what I had to. I'm so so sorry Caroline, I hope you know that.

Rachel comes up to me and i thought she was going to make a comment about my disappearance yesterday but no, that wasn't it.

"You deserve the solo, Kaitlin. I'm going to tell Mr. Shue that." She says and I was confused. "This would be your big break, bringing us the win for Nationals. You sang better than me." She says and I was just stunned. She was about to walk past me but I stop her.

"No, Rachel. You were amazing with your song. Don't say anything to Mr. Shue, whoever gets it, deserves it. ok?" I ask and she smiles. "I'll see you at practice." I just nod and head for my locker.

I find Quinn right there and she looked down. "Quinn, what's up?" I don't think Puck would say anything about yesterday.

"Finn broke up with me." She says looking down. "Quinn, I'm so sorry, when?" I ask and she looks at me. "Right after the funeral, I can't believe he broke up with me." she says and I give her a sympathetic look.

"Are you going to be okay?" I ask and she nods. "Yeah, I have plans at Nationals anyways." I have no idea what she meant. I wonder if Rachel knows?

We enter glee together and I sit next to her and Sam. Sam gives me a small smile. "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, I really just had to get out of there." I say and he nods.

"I kind of figured when I couldn't find you and Puck was missing also. Are you okay?" He asks and I give him a small smile. "I am now." I say and he smiles. I see Puck walk in and I give him a weak smile as he walks past us and over between Mike and Lauren.

"You want to hang out this weekend?" Sam says whispering into my ear. "In our free time from constant glee rehearsals? Sure." I say back and he smiles.

Mr. Shue comes walking in with Jesse.

"Okay, Mr. Shue, can you put these trolls out of there misery and just announce I got the solo." Santana says making me chuckle slightly. "I heard your performance, Santana, it's mine and you know it." Kurt says.

"See Jesse! This is what happens when you do things like this." Mr. Shue says to Jesse. "I call this motivation." He says, I'd call this fighting.

"No, that's why I changed my mind. We're doing original songs, sung by the entire club. We are a team and we're at our best when we're working together." Mr shue says and I couldn't help but smile. Kurt and Santana apologize to each other.

"Alright guys, it's time to get to work." He says enthusiastically. "Wait, Mr. Shue. I know we didn't really have a lesson this week but I have a song I'd really like to sing for someone." I see Puck get up and go in front of us.

"Yeah, go ahead, Puck." Puck picks up his guitar and takes a stool.

_It's like a storm_  
_That cuts a path_  
_It's breaks your will_  
_It feels like that_

_You think your lost_  
_But your not lost on your own_  
_Your not alone_  
_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_If you can't cope_  
_I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_  
_And I wont let go_

I think by now I was slowly letting tears fall, he was looking directly at me and I think everyone by now knew he was singing to me.

_It hurts my heart_  
_To see you cry_  
_I know it's dark_  
_This part of life_  
_Oh it finds us all_  
_And we're too small_  
_To stop the rain_  
_Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_  
_I will help you through_  
_When you've done all you can do_  
_And you can't cope_  
_I will dry your eyes_  
_I will fight your fight_  
_I will hold you tight_

Our eye contact was not going to break any time soon and the tears were coming down more and I bet my face was red too.

_And I wont let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I wont let go  
Wont let you go  
No I wont_

He puts his guitar down and I get up and go over to him and wrap my arms around him, he returns by doing the same and holding me tighter. I dig my head into his chest and he starts stroking my hair. "I wont let go." He whispers to me and the tears just wouldn't stop. I didn't want to let go.

I think the whole room could feel the sadness that was coming out of me, plus all the tears. I feel more arms wrap around us and when I move my head from Puck's head I see that we were in a giant glee hug. They didn't know what this was about but they were here for me, I knew that now.

I know people wanted to know what was going on but I was just done with the topic, I'll let Puck tell them if they really want to know but for now, I'm just glad for the love in the room. We all let go and I turn to everyone.

"Thank you." I say to everyone wiping my tears. "I love all of you guys." I say and we end up in another group hug.

* * *

_**I hope some people found that interesting. New York, final chapter for the Season next! yayayayayay! **_

_**By the way, I'm going to start another story which will be sort of like a follow up of this one so check it out! I have the first chapter up and I probably wont get to any others until I'm satisfied with this one! So please check it out, leave reviews, do something!**_


	35. City Of Dreams

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 35: City Of Dreams**

All the hard work and hard times we've been through, it's got us here. We're going to New York and we're going to win Nationals. Now normally, any other morning I'd had to wake up at 4 in the morning, I'd be in a really bad mood. But not today, I was wide awake. Mr. Shue wanted all of us at the airport by 5, Puck was giving me a ride.

I'm so thankful to have Puck in my life, especially after everything he did for me last week. It just showed me how amazing of a guy he is and that whole bad ass exterior he has isn't who he really is. The guy who sang that beautiful song to me, that's the amazing person I know him to truly be.

When I went out again with Sam on Saturday, I explained how Puck helped me and all that stuff, but not the details and stuff, just the broad stuff, Caroline's death. The whole date my head was somewhere else though. Sam's a great guy and I really do like him, it's just that, I can't get Puck out of my head.

I thought about it a lot yesterday and I've come up with one thing, I really want to be with Sam, not because Puck wants me to but I want to. I want to mean the world to him and I want him to mean the world to me. Maybe being in New York will be the perfect time to say that to him.

I drag my luggage downstairs and get greeted by all three of my brothers, I didn't mean to wake them. "Hey guys, I thought I'd just call when we landed. You didn't have to get up for me." I say and they were all just smiling.

"Of course we did, our baby sister is going to New York by herself for a singing competition." Kevin says then gives me a hug. "It's the whole glee club guys, not just me." I say and then Joe gives me a hug.

"We know, we're just proud of you." Nick says and lastly gives me a hug. "Pucks giving you a ride there?" Joe asks me and I nod. "Yes and then all us glee kids are going on the plane together, first class." I was still surprised those were the seats Mr. Shue got us.

"Also, before you leave," Nick starts. "We just wanted to say that will be there for your competition." Kevin says and I smile bright. "Will come up the night before." Joe says and I give them all another hug.

We hear a knock at the door and Joe opens it to reveal a excited looking Puck. "Are we ready?" He asks and I nod. He comes over and takes my luggage and we head out to his truck.

Once he gets the stuff in the back we get in the car and I wave to my brothers as we drive off.

"This is going to be amazing." Puck says and I nod. "Yeah." It was a short drive to the air port. Once we checked in with Mr. Shue we all boarded the plane and into our first class seats.

I sat next to Sam, this was going to be a nice flight, we'd have time to talk.

Puck's POV

I can't believe I'm cruisin' it up in first class, this was my first plane ride too. I'm living a pretty sweet life, I knew joining glee was a good idea.

Right now, I had only two problems. First, Sam and Kaitlin were in the front, they looked to be in deep conversation and I don't like that at all. So maybe I pushed her a little to go for it with Evans, but if I didn't I probably would have done something stupid.

I'm trying to get over the girl but she makes it so hard, I thought going out with Lauren would help, I mean, she's a total bad ass and I like bullying people with her and making out but she would give me anything more! Since last week, I'll I could think about is kaitlin. At the funeral, when she told me all that stuff, I wanted to punch the brick wall, I felt so bad for her.

But after I took her home and I watched as she fell asleep in her bed, I'll I could think was how grateful I was that she told me all that stuff, that she could open up to me like that. No one has ever trusted me that much before, not even my mom. It just felt nice that she felt she could talk to me.

This girl believes in me and it took all those past secrets she had told me for me to realize that. I don't want her with Sam, I never did.

That second thing I hate about this flight is that somehow I managed to get the worst seat in first class, next to chatterbox Rachel. She wont shut up about New York, right now I'm just nodding my head so she thinks I'm listening. I thought Finn wanted her back? Why isn't he sitting there and me next to Mike? They're the ones across the aisle from Kaitlin.

* * *

Kaitlin's POV

We finally made it! yeah! Now were were all in this park area eating lunch. It was nice watching everyone just looking around, they were so fascinated. It's funny though, I've been to New York so many times I couldn't keep track but I haven't been to any calm low key places like this park.

Mr. Shue was trying to get a big taxi to take all of us because he didn't want anyone splitting up. "A year and a half ago New Directions was only a group of six misfits singing 'Sit down you're rocking the boat.' And now here we are, at the top of the show choir heap. Nationals." Kurt says and everyone smiles.

"I wanna hit up Central Park, get my frolic on." Tina says making me chuckle. "I want to throw stuff off the Brooklyn Bridge!" Puck says excitingly.

"Hold up, we still got two songs to write." FInn says and everyone groans. "Okay, Mr. Bossy pants." Kurt says getting up to look at one of the monuments in front of us.

Rachel comes up to us saying how she just purchased us all tickets to the Broadway musical, Cats. I laugh silently. Quinn explains how they stopped showing Cats about eleven years ago. Poor Rachel, already hit up by a sleazy person here.

When we get to the hotels, Mr. Shue divides us up via gender since we only had two rooms. We got to put our stuff down but then meet back up at the boys room for a glee meeting.

Mr. Shue comes in and hands us all pen and notebooks. "Alright guys, this is your time. Now you are all on lock-down until you finish at least two solid verses by the time I get back." He says.

"Aren't you going to help us?" TIna asks, she was right. "I will help later and give notes but right now I have to head to the theatre and sign some paperwork." He says and then quickly leaves.

I was already working on a song. A couple of words have been stuck in my head this past week so now I'm just writing them down and adding more to it.

Soon Brittany sings us a song about a paper cup and we just weren't getting anything down, or at least they weren't, I had two verses down.

Quinn gets up and grabs her coat. "We gotta get out of here." She says looking irritated. "Wait, no, Mr. Shue gave us strict orders." Rachel says getting up to stop Quinn from opening the door.

"Yeah, to write a song, but our problem is we have no inspiration." Quinn says. She was kind of right. "Quinn's right. We're in the artist capital of the world. Poets, musicians, actors, playwrights, every dream has passed by this city and if we want our dreams to come true, we have to be out there with them, not stuck in here." Puck says getting up and standing next to Quinn.

"That's not a good idea, we still have two songs to write and if we don't we're gonna lose." Finn says. I stand up next and go next to Quinn.

"No, Finn, there right, the city is going to write them for us." I say smiling. He finally caves and we all go sight seeing and just go everywhere we could in little groups.

Me, Rachel, Finn, and Sam were one group. Then there was Puck, Quinn, Lauren, Mike, and Tina as another and finally Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Mercedes went to the shops.

It was a long day and the whole time me and Sam watched as Finn tried to talk to Rachel but was seriously struggling. We meet up with everyone else and walk into the hotel, all tired. AS everyone was getting in the elevator I stop Finn and I told them we'd take the next one.

"We could of fit in there." He says smiling and I just smile back. "I'm working on a song right now and I'm almost done. It's a duet and I think you and Rachel should sing it, it's great for your little situation right now." I say and he looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks and I just smirk. "Really Finn, we're going to start pretending that you're not still in love with her?" I ask and he sighs.

"Don't say anything." He says and I just nod. "Why don't you do something?" The elevator comes up and we get in. "Don't lose your chance." I say and then he sort of glares at me. "The song isn't about me and Rachel, is it? It's about you and Puck. Why don't you sing it with him then? You wrote it." He says and I look down.

"Because I was pretending that he didn't mean anything thing to me but now it's too late. I really do like Sam." I sam and he nods. "I know you do, he knows you do, but we also both know how you feel about the other one." He says not saying his name this time. When we get to our floor I sprint to my room. I got to finish the song.

* * *

The next day we all woke up early and were suppose to be working on the songs but still weren't. Well actually I finished mine last night and it felt good once I was done. I wanted to show Mr. Shue earlier today but he was MIA.

So it was about 3 in the afternoon and us girls were in our room plus Kurt, having a giant pillow fight. Rachel was at the desk trying to right a song though.

Soon I see Rachel get up, put on a really pretty dress and then leave without saying anything. No one else noticed though so I found it my job to find out what she was up to, if she was going to sneak out I was joining. When I leave the room I she was no where to be found so I walk over to the boys room.

After two knocks Mike opens the door and lets me in. "Hey guys, where's Finn?" I ask realizing he was gone too. "Going on a romantic date with Rachel." Sam says looking up from his book.

"We're in the city of love, he had to make the moves now." Puck says while throwing his football up in the air. "That's Paris." I say and he just shrugs.

"We're going to go spy on them if you want to join?" Artie says and I smile. "Sounds fun, I'm in." I say and I see them all smile. Puck gets off the couch and comes over to me. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He says and pulls me out of the room with the guys following.

Right now they were inside a fancy restaurant while me and Puck were outside on a couple of benches. Mike, Sam, and Artie were looking for some food.

"I wish we were in there." I hear Puck mutter and I look at him quickly. "What?" I say and he looks down at his feet. "I mean, it looks nice inside and it's kind of cold out here." He says and I just nod. This was perfect New York temperature.

"So are you and Evans a couple now?" Puck asks me and I didn't really know what to say. I didn't really know myself. "I mean, I guess it's cool if you are but I just don't think you two go together." He says and I jerk my head his way. What did that mean?

"And why's that?" I ask coldly. "Fine, I just don't like you two together, okay?" He says and I just glare. "You're the one who said I should go for it if I liked him!" I say getting louder causing a few passing people to turn their heads.

"What did you want me to say? Screw Evans, he's not good enough for you?" I felt a tear but I held it back. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends, I thought that was all we were." I say and he was just looking down at me.

"It was never like that, you know it. You said you never got over me, well now I'm saying I never got over you, Kaitlin." He says still not looking into my eyes. "What about Lauren?" I ask and he takes my hand.

"She's not you." He says and now I felt that tear come down. "I wanted you to fight for me, I really did." I say and he finally looks me straight in the eyes. I could see honesty, truth, and most of all, that he really cared.

"I am now, don't get with Sam." He says and I take my hand away from his. "You can't do this now, you can't do this just because we're in New York, you can't do this right as I was starting to really like Sam." I say now looking down.

"But... I." I cut him off. "Are too late, please don't ruin our friendship." I say and I see him shift a little facing the other direction.

The guys come back and our prime couple was on the move. At one point they stop walking and Finn tries to kiss Rachel twice but both times she pulls back. I couldn't hear them because I was hiding behind a building a lot of feet away.

We see Rachel leave and start heading toward the hotel so we reveal ourselves to Finn and he wasn't even mad at us. We start walking back ourselves and I was walking a few feet behind the guys with Finn, trying to comfort him, but he didn't want to talk about him, he wanted to talk about me.

"You are a serious confusing girl, you practically love Puck and he pretty much confessed his love for you but you shut him down. Since when did you two become me and Rachel?" He asks and I shrug. "It's not the same because I like Sam. I really like Sam." I say and he just nods and smiles.

"The problem with that though, is that song you showed me this morning, are you going to tell them you wrote it?" Finn asks mostly meaning Puck. "I don't know."

"Why can't you just let yourself be happy?" Finn asks me. "At least I'm trying, I'm not giving up on Rachel, Puck's not giving up so now it's just, have you given up?" He asks me. "I told Puck earlier I like Sam." I say and he nods. "Yeah, but so what. You obviously like Puck too, just choose one then." He says and we make it to the hotel.

* * *

Next morning I was on my lap top when Kurt tries to come sneaking in, he should be glad I unlocked the door just in case Mr. Shue was going to drop by.

"Whatcha up to, Kurt?" I ask smiling and he freezes for a moment. "You scared me." He says walking over to me. "I couldn't sleep much, too excited for tomorrow I guess. What's your excuse?" I ask smiling.

"I always wake up at 7 in the morning when I'm away from home, I actually thought I'd get to wake someone up, I'm going to have breakfast at Tiffany's, want to come?" He grins and I chuckle a little.

"I'm good actually, I'll get something when every else wakes up, I'd say take Rachel though, she's dying for it." I say pointing at Rachel moving around in the bed. He smiles and wakes her up and Rachel springs for some other clothes making me laugh silently.

As they were heading towards the door I stop Kurt. "Is anyone up in the boys room?" I ask putting my lap top away and getting up. "Yeah." Is all he says as they rush out.

I was too lazy to change so I just walked over in my pjs. The door wasn't locked so I walked in quietly, first thing I see is Finn past out on the floor, Mike sleeping on one of the beds and Artie in the other. Puck was passed out on the couch and then I noticed Sam in front of him on the floor reading his book.

He looks up at me and smiles. "You're up early, nice pajamas." I blush a little. "When'd you all go to bed last night?" I ask and he looks around the room at everyone. "I think Mike, Artie, and Kurt crashed at midnight and then the rest of us were up 'till 2, I think." He says smiling.

"Kurt woke me up, he put on the hair dryer." I chuckle a little, of course he did. "Kurt came in and stole Rachel so they could go to Tiffany's." I say and he nods. I don't think he knew what I was talking about.

I walk over and take a seat next to Sam, I lean back a little until I realize Puck's leg was right there. "I'm glad were here." I say smiling at him.

"Me too, I wanted to talk to you about us." He says and I could feel my face get a little hot. "Yeah?" I don't know where he was going. "You know I really like you..." I cut him off. "I like you too." He takes my hand.

"Me, Finn, and Puck were talking about you last night." I could feel my face getting hotter. "Finn said some stuff and then Puck spoke his mind." He says looking at Puck moving position a little. "You guys dated and then you broke up because he cheated on you." I wince a little there.

"And it's obvious to everyone that you both still have feelings for each other, I mean, I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. You're trying to move on but you can't." I look at him in the eyes and see that he looked totally calm, like he planned this.

"I'm moving on, I think were good together." I say pleading and he smiles. "I do too but I'm totally fine being good friends. If you could look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still have some serious feelings for him, then I'd like to be with you." He says and I take another glance at Puck.

"But if you can't then as your amazing, good looking friend, you need to go for it." He says smiling. I look into his eyes, those amazing green eyes. "I don't... I, can't say it." I say looking down.

"That's what I thought, we're cool though." He says smiling. "Are you sure?" I ask frowning a little bit. "Yeah, as long as you do something this time." He says pointing at a sleeping Puck, he sure did look good.

"You know he broke up with Lauren before our spying on Finn and Rachel?" I had no idea. "Oh god, really. I was so harsh on him last night. Lauren seemed fine though." He just nods.

"Just like everyone else, Lauren knows you two have something." He says. I see Mike slowly yawn and get up and I smile. "I'm gonna go back to my room." I say and head out. I have to not think about this right now, it's Nationals! I had no idea he broke up with Lauren though.

I believe in Puck, I understand how he works but my only problem is the fact that he cheated on me with three different girls. Can I trust him like I use to? I want to be with Puck, ok? I do, but, I got to be realistic here, what are the chances he'd cheat on me again? I just couldn't handle it if he did, I'm scared.

Later in the day we were having a glee meeting to finally sit down and finish the last song. Everyone was in the boys room but I, along with Santana and Brittany were waiting for Quinn who was in the bathroom.

"Quinn! Quit hogging the bathroom, I need to get in there!" Santana says banging on the door. The door swings open and out comes Quinn.

"It's all yours." She looked upset. "Everybody's already in the other room working." Santana says walking over toward her along with Brittany. "Oh yeah? Is Mr. Shue in there? 'Cause I think I'm going to tell him that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking out." She says.

"C'mon Quinn." I say, what's wrong with her today. "You can't do that, he'll suspend them." Brit says. "Then we wont win Nationals, darn." She says sarcastically.

"YOu know what? We get it, your pissed about Finn dumping your ass. Get over it." Santana says, I didn't even think of that. "I don't want to, ok!" I felt bad and put an arm around her.

"The only person you're hurting here is yourself." Santana says calmly. "I don't care about some stupid show choir competition!" Quinn started to raise her voice.

"You really should, QUinn." I say. "It's the one chance we get to actually feel good about ourselves." Santana adds in. "Aren't we suppose to be the popular girls? So why can't we have our dreams come true?" I'm not popular so I just sit down on the bed.

"Rachel has love, Tina has it, even Zizes hooks up." Quinn continues. "I just want someone to love me." She says and sits next to me. Then Santana comes up with an idea for her to get a hair cut, so that's what she did.

We join the rest of the glee clubbers in the boys room, no Mr. Shue. Apparently the director of Vocal Adrenaline came in earlier and said that Mr. Shue is leaving us for Broadway. I can't believe it.

Mr. Shue comes walking in with pizza. "We heard." Quinn says sitting on the floor next to me. "Heard what?" He asks putting the pizza down.

"About you leaving to be on Broadway." Mercedes says. "Look. guys, I haven't made up my mind yet." He says trying to look at all of us.

"We get it and were happy for you." I say smiling. Mr. Shue is this glee club and I don't know what will do without him. "You've inspired us in so many ways so this is just another one." Rachel says also smiling.

"You okay, Mr. Shue?" Artie asks as Mr. Shue was looking down frowning. "I'm not going. I'm staying with you guys. I had my moment on that stage and it was glorious but you and I have some unfinished business. Now get out your notebooks." Mr. Shue says and we all just smile at him.

"C'mon! This is Nationals people!" I see Puck get up and give Mr. Shue a hug and then we all join in.

* * *

Here we are, Nationals. I think we were all more nervous than anything right now. Mr. Shue thinks we have a great shot but after watching a few of the other glee clubs, I don't know. On top of all of that, Vocal Adrenaline was amazing.

RIght now, FInn and Rachel were on stage singing my song, it was totally meant for them to sing for each other too. I was watching from the side while everyone else back here were getting ready.

_will we ever say the words we're feeling_  
_reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_  
_will we ever have a happy ending_  
_or will we forever only be pretending_

There was something going on between those two on stage, I could tell. "Finn said you wrote this song." I turn around to see Puck standing right in front of me. I nod. "Yeah, I finished it a few days ago." I say and he had this serious face on him.

"Is that about us?" He asks looking at me straight in the eyes. I couldn't lie to him, not anymore. "Yes." I say calmly not breaking our eye contact.

Kurt gets our attention and tells us to get in our positions and be ready to go out. We didn't break eye contact until he had to go on the other side of the stage. When Finn and Rachel reach the last verse we all walk on stage and when we get in our spots, have our backs facing the audience.

Our group song was awesome! We were amazing! Mr. Shue meets us in the lobby while we wait for the judges to post the results! Right now all of us are just feeling so confident. We couldn't stop cheering and hugging.

Apparently while we had our backs turned on stage Finn and Rachel shared a kiss at the end of the duet, I doubt it will have any effect on the results though.

I pull Quinn to the side and we do a little squeal. "That was amazing!" I say and she laughs. "Yeah, I'm glad I came. I feel great now." She says smiling. "I'm glad." I say. After a couple of seconds I get tackled into a hug.

"You guys did great, kiddo!" I see Joe had his arms around me making me smile. "Yeah, amazing! Top ten easy." Kevin adds in and I get out of Joe's grasp to give him a hug.

"You wrote that first song, right? It was amazing. Did Finn and Rachel kiss on purpose?" Nick asks and I nod no. I look over at Quinn and she was staring at my brothers looking shocked.

"Quinn, these are my brothers, Nick, Joe, and Kevin." I say and they all give her a smile. "I had no idea they were your older brothers. There famous." She says still looking at them. I see Joe and Kevin grinning.

"I meant to tell you earlier, kind of slipped my mind." I say and she just smiles. Soon the whole glee club were surrounding my brothers and I told them all the big secret. Sam and Puck were grinning, Rachel already knew but she was staring at Nick, and Finn locked confused as ever. The rest of them were all in shock, even Mr. Shue.

We hear some screaming and we all start moving over to where the judges put up the list of the top ten. As we get closer we see smiling and we also see tears.

"I'm too nervous to look." Rachel says and Mr. Shue steps forward. "I'll go." He says moving closer to the paper. He looks at it for a moment.

"Well Mr. Shue, what'd we place?" Finn asks anxiously. "Well Mr. shue, say it! What'd we rank?" He asks again. Mr. Shue turns around to us and sighs.

"We didn't. I'm so sorry you guys. We aren't in the top ten." He says and my heart drops, how could we not place? I could feel my brother Nick put an arm around me and I hold him tight, this was awful.

When we got back to the hotel and to the boys room, Santana goes off on Finn and Rachel in spanish because of the kiss they had, everyone thinks it cost us in placing.

The plane ride back was dead silence too. All I know was that I was glad to be home with my brothers.

* * *

For some reason, returning to school, I felt happy and I couldn't help but smile. I had time to think about it and I wasn't upset that we didn't win Nationals, I was fine. It was the last day of school and I had a great year, a few set backs and some hard times, but it was still a great year.

All the classes had ended and most kids were gone but we had our final glee meeting today. I was cleaning out my locker when Quinn comes over to me.

"I still can't believe your brothers are famous." She says and I chuckle. "Most of glee club can't either, you all will get use to it all though." I see her smile. "Yeah, when I'm at your house everyday this summer. Nick is a cutie." Quinn says smiling. I remember Nick saying something about her being pretty but I'm not hooking them up.

"You know, I think this year was about acceptance, not winning." I say and she nods. "I think so too, it was a nice year. I can't wait till senior year." She says and I frown a little. "Yeah and then after that you and everyone else will be leaving me." I say and she smiles again.

"Kaitlin, we got another year, it's not time to be thinking like that. We're going to enjoy it, single or not." She says grinning. She's so been talking with Sam.

We walk into glee and everyone had a smile on their face, this was a happy time. Finn and Rachel finally join us and Mr. Shue lifts up the trophy we won.

"This is what twelfth place looks like!" He says and we all cheer.

Sam ends up driving me home, it seemed like a quick drive too. "I'm going to miss you, we better hang out." He says keeping his eyes on the road. "Sam, we're hanging out tomorrow with Tina and Mike, remember?" I say and he chuckles slightly. "Yeah, it's just not going to be during Chemistry or glee." I nod.

"I'm positive all the glee members are going to have quite a few get togethers over the summer and if you really miss Chem then we can study I guess." I say and I see him smile. "I'm going to pass on the studying." I nod.

"Sam?" He turns to me real quick then back to the road. "Yeah?" He says. "Thanks for being a great friend, you're the best." I see him smirk. "Yeah, I know." We arrive to my house and I turn to him again.

"See ya tomorrow?" He nods. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow." I give him a quick hug and then get out and watch as he drives away. I turn to my house and notice someone on my porch. I walk up to them with a calm face.

He gets up. "One last talk about us, that's all I'm asking." He says and I just nod. I wasn't sitting down and neither was he. He needs to say stuff and so do I.

"We never got over each other and we know it. Everyone knows it. We've been friends and it's been great, you are the kindest, most caring, genuine person I know. You're smart, talented and beautiful. When we were together last year, yes, I took it all for granted." I could feel tears coming down my cheek, I could tell he was being so sincere right now.

"That was the worst mistake I've ever made, taking you for granted. I've regretted it for such a long time. I'd like to think that because of you that I'm a better person." Our eyes were locked and I couldn't look away and I doubt he'd even let me.

"Noah..." He cuts me off. "I'm in love with you." I don't know what it was but I think my heart might have stopped. Did he just?

Something came over me, I step right in front of him and let my lips go crashing onto his. I felt something right then, this feeling I never felt before. It was indescribable.

When we go apart I look right back into those hazel eyes of his. I don't know what was going to happen next but I knew that at this very moment, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**_YAY! Season 2 complete! I'm so excited and this was my longest chapter EVER! _**

**_Now since I finished the season I'm going to slowly start to work on my other story so stay updated with it!_**

**_FYI: I will definitely be continuing this story thru season 3! I might just be really slow getting to each chapter b/c it will start up once schools back in. DOn't be surprised if I make another chapter this coming week about how there summers going and stuff!_**

**_SO, what'd you think? :))))) _**


	36. Summer Fling?

_Yay! I'll have the season done in no time!_

* * *

**Chapter 36: Summer Fling?**

Me and Blaine were at the coffee shop with Rachel and Finn who apparently were together again. I'm sort of happy for them but at the same time, I'm thinking about the future for the two, will history repeat itself?

My phone starts ringing and I sigh. I look at the screen name and press the reject button. I'm so sick of this. I think Blaine could tell how annoyed I was so he puts his hand on my back to calm me.

"That's the fifth call you've gotten in the past hour! Is it the same person? They're being really rude by calling you while we're trying to have a conversation." Rachel says looking angry.

"It's the same person who just wont leave me alone!" I say raising my voice a little louder. My phone starts to ring for a sixth time and before I had time to pick it up, Rachel swipes it away and answers it.

"Who is this! Why don't you get the hint that Kaitlin doesn't want to talk to you! She, along with her friends are trying to enjoy our time!" I put my hand on my face.

After a few seconds I see Rachel calm down and smile a little. "Sorry, Noah. I didn't mean to go off on you, some creep just keep calling Kaitlin. Would you like to talk to her?" She says now fully smile.

It's been two days since Puck confessed being in love with me and then that big kiss. I haven't talked to him since, every time I leave the house I make sure he isn't there.

She ushers for me to take the phone and I take it quickly and cover the microphone in my phone. "He's the one that keeps calling, I don't want to talk to him." I say and Rachel along with Finn give me this weird look.

Rachel takes the phone back. "I'm sorry, Noah. Kaitlin seems to be a little occupied at the moment, I'm sure she'll call you later. Oh, but why I have you on here, remember there is a mandatory glee rehearsal next Saturday." She ends the call and hands me back the phone.

"Thanks." I say quietly looking down at the table. "Kaitlin, why does Puck keep calling?" I look up at Finn and he had a serious face on.

"Because two days ago he told me he was in love with me." I see Rachel's eyes go wide and Finn looked confused as ever, I wanted to slap Blaine on the shoulder for smirking though.

"Did he say in love or love?" Blaine asks curiously. "In love. And then we sort of kissed." I say feeling a little guilty now about it.

"Wait, Noah Puckerman? Noah Puckerman said he was in love with you?" Rachel asks not believing it at all. I just nod. "I've sort of been ignoring him." I say.

"Why? Isn't it what you wanted?" Finn asks still with that serious attitude. "Yeah, but I didn't expect him to say what he did. The worst part is I want to say it back, I really do. It's just, it's just I'm scared." I say ready to break down at any minute. I don't know why I was telling all three of them here.

"What are you scared of?" Blaine asks rubbing my back. "I'm scared that if I tell him the same thing that eventually he'll still end up cheating on me." I see Rachel frown.

"Kaitlin, to be honest, I really do think you've changed Puck over the past few months. I really don't think he'd do that to you." Finn says and I just nod.

"I think the best way to explain how you feel is to sing about it. You can sing it at the glee rehearsal we're having on Saturday at my place." Rachel says smiling. Maybe that's not such a bad idea.

* * *

I spent all day this fine beautiful Friday afternoon with Quinn. We went to the pool, went shopping and then ended with a nice lunch. I love having no school and spending my summer days with my friends. The best part was this was just the first week.

I walk into the house about to head to my room when Joe stops me on the stairs. "Puck has stopped by the house three times today. Four times yesterday and the day before. Why do I have to keep telling him he can't come in? He's my friend too and I don't want him mad at me." Joe sounded a little sad.

I try to walk by him but he just got in my way again. "I want to know what's going on? Why are you ignoring him?" Joe seemed to be getting angrier.

"It's not any of your business." I really didn't want to tell Joe or Nick or Kevin what was going on. "Fine, then the next time he stops by I'm letting him in." I sigh. Dammit!

"We kissed on the last day of school! I don't know what I want to happen next so I've been ignoring him." I say and Joe gives me this confused look. I wasn't about to tell him what Puck said to me.

"Well, I don't really know what to tell you then. I kind of thought you guys want to be together though, didn't you say he broke up with his girlfriend because of you? Obviously the kid wants ya and from what I remember, you want the same thing." I sigh and walk past him.

"It's not that easy." I shut my door behind me and fall in my bed. One things for sure, I've been thinking about him constantly, I can still feel his lips on mine.

* * *

I knock on Rachel's door and after a few seconds the door swings open with Rachel herself looking mighty angry. "As usual, you're last to show and you're late!" She grabs my arm and pulls me into her basement where I see everyone sitting down in chairs that were arrange in front of the stage.

"Kaitlin's here so we can finally start!" Rachel says and everyone looks at me smiling except for one. What do you know, the only seat open was next to him.

I walk over and take my seat while Rachel goes on stage and starts talking about song selections. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was staring.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He whispers in my ear making me close my eyes and take in his voice. I turn to him and look into those eyes. I remember suddenly what he said to me last week.

"You know it's a lot to take in, Puck." I say whispering back. He looked sort of angry. "Then why did you kiss me?"

"It was the spur of the moment, I guess. I don't know, okay? I don't know what I should do." I say and he just looks to be getting angrier.

"Was everything that has been going on between us these past couple weeks, months, just been a game to you? Was your real goal behind all this to just lead me on?" I couldn't look at him anymore. I was frowning big time because I just didn't know what to do, or say.

"Kaitlin, do you have a song suggestion for our song selections?" Rachel winks at me and I just sigh. If I couldn't tell him then I think this song could help me.

I get up and get on her stage. I look into his eyes. "This song says a lot about stuff I can't say." I give the band, which Rachel thought would come in handy, the sheet music.

_Tear up the photographs _  
_But yesterday won't let go _  
_Every day, every day, every minute _  
_Here comes the emptiness _  
_Just can't leave lonely alone _  
_Every day, every day, hey hey _  
_This second-chancin's really getting me down _  
_You give and taking everything I dreamed about _  
_It's time you let me know, let me know just let go_

He looked so confused right now but I was putting all my emotion in this one song because I want him to some what understand what I can't say.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _  
_Was a simple way to get over you _  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _  
_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene _  
_Where every lie reveals the truth _  
_Baby cause I all ever wanted _  
_All I ever wanted was you_

_I'd rather walk alone _  
_Don't wanna chase you around _  
_Every day, every day, every minute _  
_I'd fall a thousand times _  
_Before I let you drag me down _  
_Every day, every day, hey hey _  
_Your new beginning was a perfect ending _  
_But I keep feeling _  
_we've already been here before _  
_It's time you let me know, let me know just let go_

Most of the rest of the club were all looking between me and Puck, Puck's face wasn't showing any emotion and I couldn't read his eyes either.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _  
_Was a simple way to get over you _  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _  
_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene _  
_Where every lie reveals the truth _  
_Baby cause I all ever wanted _  
_All I ever wanted was you_

_Tell me with so many out there _  
_Why I always turn to you _  
_Your goodbyes tear me down every time _  
_And it's so easy to see that the blame is on me_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _  
_Was a simple way to get over you _  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _  
_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene_

To be honest, seeing his face, never changing, I just wanted to jump off stage and slap him, is he taking any of this in.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _  
_Was a simple way to get over you _  
_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted _  
_Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene _  
_Where every lie reveals the truth _  
_Baby cause I all ever wanted _  
_All I ever wanted was you_

Some of the glee clubbers clap, including Rachel but I think everyone else was just watching Puck, seeing what he would do next, I wanted to know too.

He gets up and his blank face turns into a sad one, it's not something any of us usually see coming from him. "So what was that suppose to mean? You telling me in front of everyone that you don't want to be with me?" Did he not get what I was trying to say.

"Noah, that's not what Kaitlin was going for at all." Rachel says trying to put a hand on his shoulder but he moves away. "So does everyone know about what happened last week? Am I just some sort of joke to you?" Puck sounded so hurt right now and I wanted to just punch him in the face. How did I become the bad guy in this?

I couldn't hold the words back anymore, I had to set things straight. Puck starts to walk away heading for the stairs but I run over in front of him and make him stop.

"I didn't tell them all about last week. Puck, you're not a joke to me, at all." I say with a serious face. "Well I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. I'm going to ask again, why have you been ignoring me?"

"Because I'm in love with you too!" I say loudly and I hear some gasps coming from behind us. I can't believe I admitted that. He looked shocked.

"You know I've wanted you back for the past couple of months, but after that kiss last week, I just don't want to be vulnerable again." I wasn't going to cry, especially with a room full of people, eventhough it felt like it was just the two of us right now.

"What do you mean vulnerable?" He asks in a quiet voice. "My boyfriend cheated on me with three girls. I don't want to go through that again, I don't think I could make get through that again." He puts his hand to my cheek.

"I told you, that was the worst mistake I've ever made, I wouldn't do that to you again." He looked so sincere. "How am I suppose to trust you again, Puck?" I ask letting one tear go.

"You just need to take a chance on me, let me show you you can. Please." His eyes said it all, he truly loves me. I just nod letting a few more tears go and he gives me this small smile before his lips come crashing down on mine.

We hear clapping and go a part real quick to see our glee clubbers all smiling. I could see tears in Kurt's eyes too. I look back at Puck and we slowly lean in for another sweet kiss. It didn't hurt anymore, it was pure happiness again.

* * *

**Whenever season 3 starts I'm going to just start this as another story! IT will just be the continuation of this... REVIEW**


	37. SEASON 3

**_ALERTTT!_**

**OKay gys, I just want you all to know that this story is complete, as in, I'm not adding any more chapters to this one b/c it got realllllyyyyy long!**

**SO it's continuing up in my new story called IN IT TO WIN IT!  It's the same story starting at season 3! **

**I'm real sad about this stupid month break but it gives me time to catch up! SO PLEASE REVIEW IT and STAY ALERTED! **


End file.
